The Blind, The Prince, The Mage
by Yuki-sama12
Summary: Camiella is a hunted apostate, that hates Templars. Akira was blinded with blood magic. They Both fight to stay alive as the blight comes through. But when Camiella's past catches up to her and her hate of Templars puts her at odds with a would-be-Prince traveling with them. Both sisters are caught in the middle of lust and hate. Maker give them strength, they're gonna need it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

*Camiella strapped her daggers to her hips and pulled her black hair back into a ponytail. Her staff was wrapped in cloth and strapped to her back. Hopefully no one noticed it*

*Akira looked at her sister rubbing her eyes.* Sissy?

*Camiella looked down at Akira* Hey baby girl, what are you doing up so early?

What are you doing? *Akira asked.*

*Camiella sighed* Sissy has to go take care of some things in Denerim.

What kind of things? Those bad men you were telling me about? *She asked*

Yes, they are after me and I have to take care of them so they don't me away from you *she said gently touching Akira's cheek*

So... you will come back right? *she asked hopeful, her blue eyes bright*

Of course, I can't away from my family for too long or I might not survive*Camiella said gently*

*Akira hugged her tightly.* You will come back soon, right?

Of course*Camiella said wrapping her arms around the young girl*

You promise? No matter what? *she asked*

I promise that no matter what I'll come back as soon as possible*She said letting go of Akira* Now let your big sissy go so she get to Denerim on time to catch the bad guys.

*Akira nodded and walked with her to the doors pausing as they reached where they separated the inside and outside.* Bye Bye. *She said softly as her sister walked away.*

*Camiella trudged on to Denerim.* Maker I hate Templars

*Templers were all around Denerim mainly around the chantry. There had been a few reports of a rouge tevinter Mage seen around the area.*

*Camiella sighed.* I'm way too young to be doing this. *she said her body sinking into the shadows*

*they passed by as the day moved on and Templars switched and patrolled. Then Camiella saw the templar she was looking for.*

*Camiella smiled and inched closer to him until she was standing right behind him. She brought out her dagger, putting it to his neck* You ready to die Templar?

*He was shocked but kept a glaring scowl and spat.* Disgusting little mage bitch.

I'd watch what you call me, your life is in my hands now*Camiella said coldly*

*He kept his scowl.* You don't deserve respect, you are a plague that should be wiped out. Mage do nothing good.

*Camiella laughed icily, her breath cold against his neck*Like I haven't heard that before? Templars are pathetic and worthless; a lot of them need to be taken out.

We protect innocent lives! You will only bring pain and suffering.*he hissed* You will see the truth soon enough. *He said waiting for the blow*

*Camiella sighed and pulled the dagger across his neck, slicing the tender skin* I know what I am Templar, I know what I'll become if I don't resist, you don't have to tell me.

*The Templar fell to the ground dead*

*Camiella put the dagger back into its sheath and retreated back into the shadows, hoping to get home within 3 days*

*When she returned home it was a little before noon, the castle would usually be buzzing with energy but strangely it wasn't.*

*Camiella rushed inside, heading toward Akira's room*

*Bryce was in his room with his upset wife. Fergus was sitting outside Akira's room with pain in his features.*

What happened? *Camiella said rushing to Fergus' side.* She didn't...Die, did she?

No she's alive. She went outside yesterday and was being kidnapped by a tevinter mage. King Maric was coming and saw this and the Mage put her down and cut his wrist and there was a bright flash and he was gone. But Akira... *he paused gritting his teeth*

Is she in there, right now?*Camiella asked not waiting for the answer before opening Akira's door*

Yes. *he said*

*Camiella walked inside her body trembling as her eyes landed on Akira* Baby girl, look at me.

*Akira opened her eyes and looked around, searching for her voice* Camy? Camy are you there? I heard you but it's so dark I can't see.*she slid off the bed slowly and moved to the end but never letting go as she reached her hand out.*

*Camiella grabbed Akira and pulled her into her arms. She gently looked down in the little girl's eyes, noticing the gray color over her pupils not the beautiful blue Camiella loved. Camiella felt tears sting her eyes* Your blind.

Camy? Why is everyone sad?*Akira asked softly*

Because baby girl, you can't see anymore, and it hurts us to see you like this. *Camiella said, the tears falling from her eyes*

Did you get the bad man?*she asked smiling*

*Camiella smiled weakly* Yes I did. He won't be bothering me anymore.

*Akira hugged her tightly*Sissy? Is blood magic what that man did before everything became dark?*she asked*

I'm afraid so baby girl. And if had never left, this would never have happened.*Camiella choked out*

No! The bad man would have come and taken you away! I don't want you to go away! *Akira cried*

*Camiella held on to the little girl tighter* I could've prevented this.

I don't care, I don't want you to go away forever.*she said and her stomach growled* I'm hungry. *she giggled*

Well, here take my hand and we'll go eat together*Camiella said, gently taking Akira's hand*


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(10 years later)

Camiella, you're twenty-three, it's about time you found a suitable husband*Eleanor fussed, making Camiella stop putting her weapons together* Mom, I'm perfectly fine being alone. I don't need a husband*She said looking at Eleanor annoyed*

But Darling you need to settle down. Akira takes after you and does almost everything you do.*Eleanor protested*So you should at least try.

Mom, no one wants a runaway mage, and you know that. I'm always in a fight, I'm always getting into trouble, and I don't think men find that appealing.*Camiella said annoyed*

Well you could keep it hidden.*she said*

Easy for you to say.*Camiella said pulling the wrapped staff off the bed and strapping it to her back*

Well your father wants you in his study before you go.*she said*

*Camiella nodded and finished adjusting her weapons before heading to Bryce's study* You wanted me father.

Yes, I see your sister hasn't seen you today.*he said*

No she hasn't. Why is she ok?*Camiella asked worry striking her eyes*

No she's as vibrant and mischievous as you, I wanted to ask what you are planning to do today? *he asked*

*Camiella looked away, scratching the back of her head* Just taking care of some business.

Well I was wondering if you would watch over your sister, but I understand.* he said. Suddenly Akira burst in the room.* Cam, you'll never believe who is here.

*Camiella looked at Akira* Who?

The Grey Wardens *she said excitedly*

The Grey Wardens? *Camiella asked surprised* Why are they here?

They are looking for recruits, and Akira is forbidden to be one. *Bryce said*

*Camiella looked back at Bryce* I agree with you for once father. But I must be on my way soon, or I won't make it in time to get my business finished.* Camiella turned to go* Akira, I'll be back soon.

*Akira nodded then suddenly straightened.* The Wardens are here. *there was a knock on the door.*

*Camiella froze in mid-step. She straightened her posture. She waited for her father to answer so she could go*

Come in.*Bryce said. The door opened to the Warden.* My lord. Bryce looked at Camiella.* You can go now, Camiella.

*Camiella nodded and fled the room. She didn't want to leave, but this had to be done. At least this time Anders would be at her side when she faced the Templars*

*She came to Denerim and searched for the templars*

*Camiella followed many but none of them fit the description that her mage friends gave her. Then finally she spotted him.* Finally.*she whispered*

*The templar was alone and on patrol*

*Camiella grabbed her dagger off her slender hip and snuck up behind the Templar. She leaned against the wall, shielded by the shadows* You know it's dangerous for a Templar to be out in these streets alone.

Mage. *The templar growled*

I guess you could call me that. I hear you've been looking for me*Camiella said as she walked closer to the Templar*

*He nodded* Yes, I've come to take you back to where you belong.

Like I would come back with you. I'd rather die than go back to that retched circle *Camiella growled, pushing the Templar to the wall*

You don't have much of a choice.*he said and four other templars came out*

*Camiella laughed* I doubt you could take on me, and besides I also have back up.*She said pointing to Anders*

*Anders shot an arcane bolt at a templar, the other templars used holy smite at him knocking him back.*

*Camiella growled, kicking a Templar in the neck, as her eyes emitted a fiery red glow.* You Templars are pathetic*Camiella then lifted her staff off he r back and she beat the ground and cracks formed under their feet* Prepare to meet the Maker you mother fuckers! *she yelled*

*They fell into the cracks, and Anders smirked after catching his breath.*

*Camiella's eyes died down and she walked over to Anders leaning heavily on his shoulder*I'm so tired, do you think I could stay with you for the night?

Depends on what we do.*he teased huskily*

*Camiella smiled and pushed him to the wall, kissing him roughly on the lips* Do you have anything in particular you want to do?

No, just you.*He said kissing her back*

*Camiella gently stroked him through his robes* Then let us be off then

*Anders nearly dragged her to the Pearl, where he stayed, his eyes dark with desire.*

*As they entered his room, Camiella shoved him to the wall, slamming the door closed with her foot. Her lips made contact with his, as she began undoing the loops on his robes*

How long has it been since you've had a nice lay? *he asked tugging at her clothes*

I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking. I've never had a proper lay but I'm not a virgin.*Camiella said pulling the robe off his shoulders*

And what's stopped you? Your sexy sister?*he asked smirking as he tugged off her shirt.*

*Camiella sighed* I was raped by Templar Anders when I was five years.

*Anders frowned* I'm sorry. So how is she doing?*he asked trying to lighten the mood.*

*Camiella smiled* Great. She doesn't even need her eyes anymore*she said tugging the robe down to his hips*

Oh? She doesn't need to find a healing spell to heal her eyes?*he asked leaning down and smelling her skin.*

Nope, I've tried everything Anders, and nothing works. It doesn't matter, she likes it better this way*Camiella said, her hands running over his chest, her fingers gently his nipple*

Blood magic?*he asked against her skin* Or is she still terrified of it?

I don't do blood magic*she said moving her head moving to his chest, her mouth gently kissing the muscles of the area*

*Anders smiled and pushed her on the bed, kissing her gently.*

*Camiella pulled her shorts down off her hips and tossed them to the side*

*He smiled and looked down at her before entering her heat*

*Camiella tensed up, it hurt a lot, and she was so small. Tears trickled down her cheeks* I'm sorry Anders, it kinda hurts, can you wait a moment?

*He nodded and waited*

*Camiella felt the pain subside and she looked up at Anders* I'm ready now

*He pushed into her again*

*Camiella felt a sensation build inside her. She let a soft moan escape her lips*

*Anders pushed harder into her core*

*Camiella moaned his name, her hands clenching the sheets of the bed.*

*Anders finally exploded inside her heat, moaning out her name.*

*Camiella cried out her release. She let go of the sheets and massaged her hand*

You feel alright?*Anders asked*

*Camiella smiled* I'm fine why?

Just making sure.*he said kissing her*

*Camiella smiled and yawned, her energy gone*

*Anders smiled and lied next to her*

*Camiella curled up into his side, her eyes drifting shut*

(The next morning)

*Camiella jolted awake. She jumped off the bed, her eyes looking for her clothes; she saw them crumpled in a pile near the foot of the bed. She grabbed them and shoved them onto her body*

What's the rush Cam?*Anders asked*

*Camiella looked up* I have to get home to Akira. I had a dream... *she shakes her head* Never mind, I just need to go.

What happened? Something bad?*he asked concerned*

Yes, I felt It.*Camiella said as she pulled her messy hair back into a ponytail*

Felt what? Camiella talk to me.*he said*

In the dream, they all were killed, and I'm really scared that they did all die and I wasn't there just like 10 years ago when Akira was blinded.*she said*

What if it's not true? What if it's a dream?*he asked*

Then it was a dream and I'll come back and you can come stay with me for a while at my house*Camiella said opening the door*

*Anders nodded forcing not to ask if it was true.*

*Camiella ran out and jogged out the city gates toward Highever*

*There the castle was overrun by Arl Howe's men. The entire castle halls were drenched in blood and burns*

*Camiella fell to her knees, her eyes hollow and emotionless*

*Howe's men spotted her and ran to the attack.*

*Camiella looked up from the ground. A scream ripped through her throat and she pulled her dagger out killing the men*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*It had been a few weeks since the attack and Ostagar had fallen along with the Grey wardens. Loghain had named himself regent along-side his daughter queen Anora.*

*Camiella went back to Denerim, her body weak, her heart shattered. She wanted to tell Anders but she ended up falling in the rain at the gates* Well looky here boys, a young girl all alone, just waiting for us to enter her*Camiella looked over and saw a group of thugs coming her way*

Perhaps we should help her out, eh? It'd be a shame to let such a pretty face go to waste. *another boy said and two of them grabbed her arms, holding her down.*

*Camiella wanted to resist but somehow she just couldn't* Make it quick*she croaked*

*The leader made quickly with her, as the next boy went to do the same there was someone behind them.* Hey jerks!

*Camiella looked over at the voice her eyes squinting in the rain*

*They looked back at her.* Why don't you pick on someone your own size? *she growled. the leader glared at them.* Get the Bitch and bring her to me! She'll join this one.* he snarled. the men went after her but she beat them down and walked towards them.*

*Camiella's eyes widened as she recognized the face* Akira?*she asked unsure*

You're blind! *he yelled not hearing Camiella.* And you're a bastard who thinks you need to hurt others to gain satisfaction and make you feel good about yourself.*she said.* Now you better leave and do something worth living or I will come after you and kill you myself. *she growled. He ran away in fear.*

*Camiella pulled her shorts back up and pulled her knees to her chest* You didn't have to save me, I could've taken them.

I know, but I like helping.*she gently held her wrist and placed her thumb on the vein. Her face went straight, and looked up at her gently touching her face.* Cam?

*Camiella began to sob* I thought I lost you Akira.*Camiella grabbed Akira* What happened to the rest of them? Did they survive like you?

Oren and Oraina did but...*she trailed*

The rest of them died*she finished for her. Camiella's head fell and she grabbed her hair, more tears spilling down her face* I shouldn't have left, I could've saved them. This is my fault, if only I had stayed.

No Cam it... it wasn't it was mine. I could tell Howe was planning something, but... I...* she was cut off by a voice behind her.* Akira!

*Camiella shook her head, not believing for one minute that any of this was Akira's fault. But she wouldn't argue right now*

Alistair! Over here! *she called out to him.*

*Camiella stood up, her legs were a little shaky but she was able to stand* Who's this?

*A man in a cloke came and talked to Akira.* Kira what are you doing out here? There's a storm out here and you're gonna catch a cold if we don't get inside. *he then looked at Camiella* Who's she?* A friend. Look, let's get inside and I'll explain later. I don't want to be struck by lightning since it's already struck land twice.*he nodded* Alright let's go.

*Camiella followed Akira, her eyes never leaving the ground*

*They came to the tavern and Alistair pulled off his hood* A few are still awake but very few.*Akira said.* So who's this or do you have to keep me in the dark? *Akira gave him a glance, making him shift nervously rubbing the back of his neck.* Riiight stupid metaphor, forget about it.

I'm Camiella, Akira's older sister*She said glancing up*

Sister? But you... ignore me.*he said making Akira laugh* It's ok Alistair, you can ask her anything.*she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.* Are you _really_ sisters? *he asked*

*Camiella nodded* Of course, what makes you think we're not?*She said grabbing Akira's face* We're like twins.

*Akira pushed her away, annoyed, blushing as Alistair tried not to laugh.*

*Camiella smiled* No, I was adopted when I was five. The Couslands took care of me when I had no one else.

But you're a _mage_.*He said*

*Camiella frowned and stepped a little closer and she looked him in the eye* Does it matter _Templar_?*she said angrily*

*Akira got between them.* Okay, maybe we should discuss this _after_ we take a bath and relax.

*Camiella gave him one more look before turning on her heel and heading towards the rooms*

*Akira sighed and closed the door behind her.* Cam?

Yes?*Camiella asked looking up as she pulled her knee high boots off*

I'm sorry about not telling you about Alistair. But he's a good and funny person. Better than those other templars, I know he is.*she said softly.*

Yea, and you still expect me to trust a Templar after running for my entire life?*Camiella asked*

That's just it. He's not a templar, well he was training to be one until Duncan recruited him, he didn't like it.

*Camiella sighed* You have to give me time before I can trust him.

And there's something else you should know.*she said nervously* I'm a Grey Warden.*she said softly waiting for her sister's reaction*

*Camiella looked at her* What?! Didn't father forbid you to become one?

Father also died*She growled*, his last wish was for me to become a Warden and avenge the Couslands, before he and mom died.

*Camiella sighed* Well that explains why you're hanging out with a Templar. Anybody else here that I should know about since I'm joining you on your adventure.

Yea, we have Flemeth's daughter, Morrigan with us, a Qunari warrior, an Orliasan bard, an Antivan assassin, and a mage from the circle. Along with Leader*She said motioning to her faithful hound* Let alone an ex-templar.

Assassin? This Elf tried to assassinate you?*Camiella got off the bed* Let me go kick his ass real quick

He _failed_ Cam, he failed. Loghain wanted Alistair dead, and Howe wanted me dead so Howe made the plan. Zevran was just paid to do it. *Akira said moving in front of her.*

*Camiella laughed* I don't care, if he even thinks about trying to hurt you, I'll make punch him so hard he won't be able to walk straight for weeks.

I think he would rather not be able to walk straight by sex. See he's a very sex driven elf.*she said half laughing* Plus he did promise to protect me.

And he's laid a move on you!*Camiella yelled, completely ignoring the protect part* Oh wait till I see him. He'll regret doing that shit. *she said angrily*

He swore to me he would protect me, Cam!*she argued*

Yea and you trust an assassin. Maker Akira you trust the wrong people*Camiella said rubbing her forehead*

I'm also a blind girl who wasn't supposed to be useful, but look at me now.*she said*

Fine whatever Akira*Camiella said sitting back on the bed* But I'm tired so maybe in the morning I'll be in a better mood. I might even spare his life

*Akira nodded* Oh, Anders was wondering what happened to you.

*Camiella smiled* Maybe I should go to him to get my relaxation.

You didn't know?*Akira asked*

I haven't seen him in a couple of days.*Camiella said*

He was captured and taken to the circle.*Akira said*

What? Damn it!*Camiella pouted slightly* Well as soon as this is over, I'm breaking him out.

So you and Anders? *She asked leaning against the door.*

*Camiella looked up quickly her cheeks slightly pink* I wouldn't say we're together, but I like him and we kinda of had sex.

*Akira bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand but a small chuckle came out.* Are you serious? I thought you and him hated each other, or did something change when I wasn't looking, well, _feeling_?

I'm not sure what happened. I watched the Templars knock him back and I realized that maybe I don't hate him. I got furious and killed the Templars. I asked him if I could spend the night with him and then things, you know, just changed. Maybe it didn't mean anything to him but it meant something to me.

Perhaps you did mean something to him, because he was pretty torn up by the templars. He refused to tell them where you were. He does care for you, Cam. *Akira said with a certain emotion that concerned Camiella.*

*Camiella reached for Akira* What is it? That tone of voice is something you don't use often, did you have feelings for Anders, if so I'll gladly give him to you.

*Akira looked at her shaking her head as she blushed.* No I care for Anders, but not like that. It's like I care for you, as a sibling. I-It's just... I can't... I mean...*she sighed and shook her head* It's nothing.

Tell me Akira or I'll have to tickle it out of you*Camiella said poking her sister in the side*

*She sighed* It's just... no one wants a girl who can't see with their eyes, and is pretty much a wanted person, or if they do it's just cause of my title, not me.

*Camiella sighed* Listen to me Akira, your beautiful, even if you can't see. If a man can't see that then they are not a man at all. Your beauty is so rare.

*Akira sighed* Cam I can't see, I can barely fight, I'm terrified of not being able to feel where I'm going. I'm not of any use to anyone. I even heard a few years ago by that stupid noble guy that mother wanted me to start courting, that if my father wasn't a high ranking noble man that he wouldn't even try to give a copper of respect to me, that I was just another wench for him to ride. I hated him and Fergus nearly killed him and told him to never come back or talk to me again.

That man was an ass whole and I told mom that but she refused to listen. Akira, him and his fucking family just wanted money and that's all they cared about. They didn't stop to actually look at your beauty like most people do. Anders thinks you're beautiful, I think the same, and the way the Templar looks at you he thinks it as well. Half the guards wanted to bed you cause of your beauty.

*Akira cheeks reddened slightly.* Alistair doesn't look at me like that, he just thinks of me as a friend.

*Camiella sighed* Believe whatever Akira, but it's time for bed, you need to rest if you're going to fight a blight.

Hey! I'm a sixteen year old girl/Grey Warden who doesn't need to be told to go to bed*she growled playfully at her sister*

And I'm twenty three, seven years older than you, which makes me the boss of you, now get in bed*Camiella said her face brightening into a smile*

*Akira stuck her tongue out and got into her night clothes which were a pair of shorts and a loose shirt that seemed too big for her small body.*

You actually sleep in clothes?*Camiella asked striping down to her small clothes.*

Yes, since Zevran came around I've kinda kept in hiding, if you would.*she said blushing and smelling the shirt softly, smiling and a light blush on her skin.*

Ah I see that's Alistair's shirt. You have a crush, cute. Well I'm a light sleeper and if that stupid elf comes in here, he'll highly regret it.

I do not!*she yelped, her face dark pink.* And he gave it to me cause my shirts had been torn up because of the fighting.*she explained*

*Camiella laughed and crawled into the bed* Let us sleep now my baby sister.

*She blushed but crawled under with her.*


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Camiella woke several hours later sweating from a nightmare. She got up from the bed and slipped on her baggy blouse that usually hung off one shoulder and her black shorts. She walked out of the small cramped room and made her way outside.* Maker why do you give me dreams like this? Can't I for once have a normal dream?

I see our fearless leader had company.*a thick antivan accent voice said behind her*

*Camiella turned to look at the owner of the voice* Ah the assassin. Don't try anything with me or I'll chop off your penis and feed it to the vultures.*she said turning away from him*

Ah, I didn't know she liked the feisty types.*he said huskily*

That's discussing, she's my sister, and besides Akira doesn't like women.*Camiella said gently rubbing her exposed thighs*

I see, tell me her secret. Is she actually blind?*he asked curiously and eagerly.*

Of course she's blind you idiot! Why would you ask such a stupid question like that?!*Camiella asked glaring at the elf*

Because lots of people can.*the elf studied her closely looking at her up and down.* you don't look like you're related to Kira. You're a close friend, yes?*he asked*

*Camiella sighed* I'm her adopted sister you dumb ass. I'm more than just a close friend.

*before he could speak a knife was held against the back of his neck* Mejor Deja a mi hermana en paz o te duele terriblemente, elfo.( Better Leave my sister alone or I will hurt you terribly, elf.)*Akira hissed. The elf held his hands up in defense.*

Ah, my beautiful sister is awake. Glad you could come to my rescue.*She pushed the elf aside as she walked back into the warmth of the Tavern*

Déjala en paz, Zevran! No voy a discutir esto con usted! Vuelve a tu cuarto, ahora. Buenas noches.( Leave her alone, Zevran! I will not argue this with you! Go back to your room, now. Goodnight.) Akira hissed digging the daggers blade deeper in his neck. He nodded* As you wish, mi bella.*he said walking away. Akira went back inside and found her sister* what happened with Zevran, Cam?

Nothing, he just wanted to know if you were my sister. I get touchy on that subject. If I tell them the wrong thing I could get turned in and I'm right back into the clutches of the circle. Next time one of your party members asks me that they won't see the light of the day again.*Camiella said angrily, then she looked at Akira* Do I not look like you? Should I cut my hair?*she asked pulling on the long, black strands*

You're asking the wrong person, sis.*Akira said*

*Camiella laid her elbows on her knees.* That elf is gonna see the tip of my blade very soon, and Akira...

Yea?*she said*

From now on, let me fight my own battles. I'm not a weak little noble. More than half the tricks you know came from me. So stay out of my battles I can fight them on my own.*Camiella said going back to the room to get her boots and her pack*

Wait, what are you doing?*Akira asked*

Getting dressed, I need a drink. Nightmares can only be fixed with lots and lots of ale*she said pulling the boots on* I'll be back soon.

Riight, next thing you know she'll be sleeping with Zevran.*she said to herself annoyed*

I heard that!*Camiella said, running out of the tavern toward the pearl*

*Akira groaned and fell back on the bed, face first and slept.*

*Camiella ordered at least 8 mugs of Ale and now she was starting to feel the effects. She was laughing and flirting with the whores, her nightmare no longer in her mind*

Well if someone isn't in a happy mood*a familiar antivan voice said as he sat beside her*

Don't spoil my mood Zevran*Camiella said, ordering her 9th mug* You might regret it.

Me, spoil the mood? You wound me my dear.*he said*

I am not your dear*She said lifting the mug to her lips* I will never be your dear

You don't know that. Think of the many things you could learn from me.*he said seductively, gently touching a lock of her hair and picking it up, moving it between his fingers*

*Camiella looked at him, her eyes like daggers* Why must you continuously flirt with women?

Oh, I do men too.*he said smartly*

Oh great that's even better. *Camiella said rolling her eyes. She then sighed and placed the money on the counter* Why don't you go find yourself a bed-mate and leave alone.

Oh? What make you think I'm looking for a bed-mate, hmm? After what happened you really shouldn't be alone.*he said*

I can handle myself just fine thank you. And how did you know about what happened?*Camiella asked*

I have my ways my dear, trust me.*he said seductively*

*Camiella got up from the stool* I'm leaving*she said walking towards the door*

Oh? Then why did you come here, and get drunk? you intended to get a good bed-mate, yes? *he asked*

No, I got drunk to get my mind off my nightmare. If I wanted a bed-mate I wouldn't need to be drunk to get one.

Oh really?*he asked teasingly*

Yes really. I just choose to not to get one.*she said annoyed*

Sure you did. *he said as he walked behind her*

*Camiella walked back to the Tavern. She wanted to kick this damn elf in his face*

*Alistair was sitting out in a chair and looked at Camiella and Zevran then shook his head.* I don't even want to know.*he mumbled*

Nothing happened Templar. I would never bed this... ugly _thing. _*Camiella said, walking to Akira's room*

*Akira was waving her hand around and the door opened and she asked.* What happened now? Did you kill Zevran like you said you would? *she asked*

No, he's lucky I didn't. *Camiella said crossing her arms over her chest* He's really irritating you know that right?

Yea. Though it's kinda fun to listen to him make Alistair nervous and blush.*She said smirking smugly*

Well I guess that is a plus. I've never seen a Templar blush before.

He's a virgin, Cam. So of course he's gonna blush. *Akira said*

Wow a virgin Templar. Don't meet many of those either*Camiella said sitting down on the bed*

Yea *she then frowned*

Why is my beautiful sister frowning?*Camiella asked concerned*

He's hiding something though. I don't know how I know but I know. *she said*

Oh the Templar? Why would he need to hide something?*Camiella asked*

I don't' know. If I was able to see maybe that would help, but I can't so it doesn't matter. I just hope it doesn't put us at risk. *Akira said*

I don't think so, but to honest, I think I've seen him before. Like in a picture or something*Camiella said pulling her hair back*

Really?*She asked* I sometimes wish I could see, but I wouldn't be the person I am now. I am able to feel the vibrations and know when something's coming. *she said*

Your perfect Akira. Just the way you are. But what exactly are we doing today?*Camiella asked*

We'll I guess we should go to Redcliff. Perhaps that would be the best option, but I don't know. *she said*

Sounds good to me. *Camiella said* We should probably leave soon.

*Akira nodded and sat up.* Alistair you can stop eves dropping.

*Camiella sighed* I hate eavesdroppers *she stood up and walked to the door, opening it roughly.* We were gonna tell you our plans Templar.*then she froze, looking closely at his face* Wait a minute you look just like...

*Alistair then cut her off,*Akira Leliana wants to speak with you.*For what?*she asked* Girl stuff, just please go. *Akira nodded and left them.*

*Camiella smiled* I know your secret Templar. Why didn't you tell her?

What secret is that, mage?*he said calmly*

You know, if you're gonna hide your secret, you might want to change your face. You look a lot like your father.*Camiella said*

*Alistair groaned and locked the door.* Look my parentage means nothing to me. I didn't want her to know because I don't like telling people and because they treat me different when they find out. They treat me like 'The Bastard Prince' instead of 'Alistair'. I don't want her to treat me differently.

You think Akira will change how she treats you just because your Maric's bastard child? Ha, Akira's not like that. I'm not even like that; you're still gonna be the Templar to me. And you're gonna be Alistair to Akira, so quit hiding it from her and tell her.*Camiella said*

*Alistair sighed* I will, just... not yet. At Redcliff I will.

You better*she walked back to the door and unlocked it* And if you by chance end up dating my sister Templar, you break her heart, I'll break your face.

*there was a knock on the door.* Um, Alistair, Akira's gotten into a fight with a group of men in the back room of the tavern.

*Camiella sighed and walked out of the room, heading toward the fight*I got this Alistair.

No, I'm coming with you.*he said*

*Camiella sighed and walked with Alistair to Akira*

*There was a loud crash and two doors busted open with a guy falling through. In the door way Zevran was holding Akira back.* What's the matter wimps? Can't take on a blind girl? I though you said I'd regret fighting you, well I did! You guys don't have the guts to take me on.*she growled trying to pull away from the elf. The men stood up whipping the blood from his mouth. * Watch it you little Bitch!*Make Me!*she growled. And they attacked her.*

*Camiella smiled and shook her head* Looks like you didn't need us to do this you bastards. You'll highly regret fucking with my baby sister *Camiella grabbed one by his hair and threw him; he fell back into the wall. She then kicked another in his mouth making it start gushing blood* I would because then you have to me to deal with*she growled*

*Akira broke free of Zevran and dogged a blade that was headed for her shoulder. She jumped back out of the way of another sword, only to be struck in the shoulder by another. Akira swallowed the cry of pain and grabbed a hot rock from the fire stuffing it into two of the men's faces. When they finally retreated Akira held her burnt hands in pain, but not saying a word.*

*Camiella grabbed Akira pulling her hand in front of her face* Pretty nasty burn. Let me take care of it for you.

*Akira nodded weakly.* I would have expected as much from a fool like Alistair, not you.*A female dark haired mage said with yellow eyes glaring at Akira.* Leave her alone Morrigan.*Alistair snapped*

*Camiella healed the wound quickly and turned toward the mage* Ah, Flemeth's daughter I presume. *she walked over to Morrigan, glaring at her. She looked her up and down* Pretty good looking, but I'm guessing you're a stuck up bitch who's never had a friend for her whole life because she doesn't know how to be nice.

*Morrigan glared at her slightly* Well, well aren't you like your sister.

Where do you think she learn it from?*Camiella asked*

*Akira pressed her hands to the ground wincing slightly.* It'll probably take me time to be able to feel again in my hands. But at least I can still see with my feet. *She said standing*

*Camiella nodded* That's good. We should probably get going. I want to get to Redcliff soon*she said looking in Alistair's direction*

*He glared at her*

*Camiella smiled sweetly and turned to go back to eat something*


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Akira lead the group out of Denerim towards Redcliff*

*Camiella followed behind, every now and then she would look at Alistair waiting for him to tell her*

What?*he whispered* I will tell her.

What are u waiting for?*she whispered back*

Just not yet, Alright?*he said annoyed*

*Camiella sighed* Fine whatever.

*He sighed and pulled Akira to the side.*

*Camiella smiled* Finally*she said. She glanced at Zevran, but quickly looked away when she saw him staring at her*

*Alistair walked away with a certain look on his face as Akira walked away from him.*

*Camiella looked at them* Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

Cam? Is Alistair alright?*she asked*

He did tell you right?*Camiella asked*

Tell me what?*Akira asked. Alistair stepped in.* Akira there's a guy at the front of the village.

*Camiella glared at Alistair when Akira walked away.* Why aren't you telling her!

I can't! I can't tell her. I really wish I could but I can't. And you won't either.*he growled* not yet.

Damn it Alistair!*Camiella yelled*

What? You try to be in my shoes for once.*he snarled*

*Camiella growled* I would gladly change places with you Templar.

I was talking about being in my birthright! I don't want it and I never did. You wouldn't understand.*he said annoyed*

*Camiella glared at him* No one is asking you to become king, Templar! You should learn to get over your fucking fear and be honest with people! No one likes secrets!

Secrets should sometimes remain as such, not that you would know.*he hissed*

Like I wouldn't know about secret's! My whole life is a secret! I've been running for my entire life, killing Templars when they went searching for me because I killed a Templar because he raped and beat me for what I am! I'm a threat to everyone around me Templar and I was punished for it! Are you being punished for being a Bastard Prince?! *Camiella asked angrily*

*Alistair felt sorry for her and mumbled an apology.*

*Camiella turned around her body shaking with anger* Apologies mean nothing to me Templar.

*He walked away from her, feeling a bit sad.*

*Camiella stood there, hoping her anger would cease to exist in a few moments. She wouldn't let that Templar get to her*

Akira walked over to Camiella and looked at Alistair.* What's up with you two? *she asked*

Nothing*Camiella whispered*

*Akira smirked* I can tell you're lying.

Well sorry to keep you out of our little secret but I'm sworn to secrecy.*Camiella said*

Why?*she asked curiously*

*Camiella shook her head* It doesn't matter, I just can't tell you ok.

Yes you can, Cam. Now tell me.*Akira demanded*

No*Camiella said firmly* If you want to know ask the Templar.

Can't you two get along for just a few minutes? That's all I'm asking Camiella.*Akira said annoyed*

I don't get along with Templars and I especially don't get along with him. There isn't any way for me to get along with anyone but you.*Camiella said*

What is the deal with Alistair? What is so bad about him besides being a Templar?*she asked annoyed*

You don't know because he hasn't told you. He's being a baby about the whole damn thing and it's really starting to piss me off.*cam growled*

*Akira balled her fist.* You can get along if you just fucking try!*She yelled*

Don't fucking cuss at me little sister! Why don't you and Templar here go to Redcliff while I stay behind so I don't have to look at his ugly face anymore!*Camiella yelled angrily*

Fine! But I'm leaving some people behind at camp.*Akira said*

Whatever, I won't bother your precious party*Camiella said marching away from her*

*Zevran, Sten, and Leader walked back to camp with her, and Zevran flirted with her a little bit as they walked back.*

*Camiella barely responded to Zevran. When they arrived at camp, she went off to the forest to gather fire wood*

Need any help?*Zevran asked leaning against a tree.*

Not from you *Camiella said annoyed* I'd rather do this alone

*Zevran smirked and walked over to her, helping her*

*Camiella sighed and finished gathering the wood, then she quickly walked back to camp, hoping Zevran would just leave her alone*

*Zevran had been annoying Camiella for almost a whole day before Akira came back around noon, with the rest of the group.*

*Leader barked and ran over to Akira who was ready for him, and rubbed his head.* So how as everything been in camp?

Perfectly fine*Camiella said glaring at Zevran*

*Akira sighed.*alright what happened?*she asked*

He's annoying me on purpose!*Camiella said looking at Akira* It's like he wants me to kill him!

or I just want to see what's under those clothes.*Zevran said seductively.*

*Camiella glared at him* What you would see would not be very appealing

Oh I highly doubt that.*he said*

*Camiella cried out in frustration* Ugh! I'm going to strangle you.

*His grin widened* Bring out the whip for I've been very bad.*Zevran!*Akira growled*

*Camiella froze, her eyes becoming blank. She turned from him walking in another direction*

*Akira glared at him, and followed her sister.* Cam, I'm sorry. I should have never left him with you.

*Camiella looked at her, tears in her eyes* He doesn't understand, it's ok.

*Akira was about to say something but stopped pulling her down to the ground, pressing her hand to the dirt.*

What is it Akira?*Camiella asked wiping the tears away*

I don't know. I can feel a large group of people but I don't...*She froze then replied* Darkspawn. A large group of them; about ten or more.

*Camiella smiled and brought her daggers* Fighting always brings up my mood

No not good, sis. Darkspawn blood is poisons,*she whispered* We have to go back and get the others.

*Camiella sighed and followed Akira back to camp*

Alistair, there's a large group of darkspawn near the camp and we need to make sure they don't get too close to Redcliff.* Akira said* Alistair nodded.* Alright. *Akira turned to Camiella.* get the others.

*Camiella nodded and went to get the rest of the group*

They went and Akira held up her hand, signaling them to stop. She looked at Alistair who nodded.* You go that way and I'll go this way to make a preemptive strike.*She said softly. Alistair nodded and took Sten and Zevran as well as Leliana while Akira took Camiella, Morrigan, and Leader.*

*Camiella smiled and was glad she wouldn't be with Zevran*

*Akira stopped and whispered to Camiella* Are they in position?

*She looked over seeing Alistair and the others in position and nodded* Yea*Camiella whispered*

*Akira nodded*Cam you and Morrigan stay back with Leliana while we handle the rest of the fighting.

*Camiella looked shocked* Like hell I am!

Don't argue, just do it, Cam.*Akira hissed*

*Camiella growled* Fine, but you owe me sister.

I know.*she said smirking. Akira gave the signal and Camiella shot a fire ball at the darkspawn, the signal to start. The group fought and tried to protect the people in the campsite the darkspawn were after. An emissary shot an arcane bolt at the wagon next to Akira making it explode and a large burning piece of wood fell on her ankles and feet causing her to cry out in pain. She tried to push it off, only succeeding in burning her hands. She couldn't feel around her now, this was her worst nightmare.*

*Camiella screamed* No, I will not lose you too!*she said running to Akira's side. She pushed the wood off her feet, burning her hands. She didn't really care about the pain, just saving her baby sister. She picked the young girl up into her arms. Wincing in pain as her burnt hands came into contact with the cool touch of the armor. But she ran to the sidelines, gently laying her in the grass* Stay here until we're done.

*Akira nodded eagerly and Camiella ran back into the fight. Alistair holy smited the emissary and pushed him to Camiella intending her to finish the job.*

*Camiella shoved her knife into the nape of his neck, seeing to tip of her blade come out the other side. She pushed the dead darkspawn away from her disgusted.*

*Alistair nodded to her, feeling a bit on equal ground with her and continued to fight. When the darkspawn were dead Alistair checked for any darkspawn taint that had been ingested by anyone.*

*Camiella sat by Akira's side, trying to heal the young girl's hands*

*Akira cried when she touched her. She was so afraid.*

Akira, its ok, let me heal your wounds. The darkspawn are gone.*Camiella said softly*

*Akira leaned onto Camiella allowing her to heal her hands and feet. Camiella said it would take a few days for her to heal completely from the extent of the burn.* But we don't have the time. We have to go now!*she argued trying to stand.*

Me and the Templar can do the rest. You need to sit and let those wounds finished healing.*the apostate said*

But-*Akira started to protest*

*Camiella smiled* I won't hurt your precious Templar. I got this.

*Akira blushed furiously not looking at her* He's just a friend.*she said softly. Alistair smiled at Akira.*Don't worry Kira, we'll be back soon.*She rested her head on her knees and nodded.*

*Camiella smiled* Leliana, carry her to camp, me and Alistair are leaving to finish at Redcliff.

Allow me, my lovely fire bird.*Zevran said to Leliana, picking Akira up.*

*Camiella glared at the elf* Don't try anything with my sister or I'll hang you by a rope up in the trees

Bring out the rope!*Zevran laughed. Akira sighed and held onto Zevran.* Please don't argue guys. Just go.*Akira begged. Alistair glared at Zevran but walked away.*

*Camiella sighed and walked them back to camp. She kissed Akira's forehead* I'll be back momentarily

*Akira nodded but Camiella didn't miss the grin on the elf's face*

*She sighed and ushered Alistair to follow her*


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Alistair followed her and couldn't help but poke her into a few conversations.* Sooo, how is Akira able to 'see' per-say? If you don't mind me asking?

She uses the ground to see. The vibrations tell her where she's going, who's coming, and all sorts of other cool stuff.*Camiella said*

That explains how, but where did she learn it? I've never seen or heard of it.*He said*

*Camiella sighed* When she became blind she ran away and for the longest time she stayed in a cave where this man lived. When I found her the man told me he uses the ground to see. So I figured out how I was gonna help Akira. I taught her how to see using the ground. Now she can see just like everyone else, but she does it in a different way.*She explained*

Wait, she wasn't born blind?*Alistair asked a bit shocked*

No. I went out to Denerim to eliminate some Templars and when I came back she was blinded. Fergus told me that some tevinter mage tried kidnapping her. King Maric came in and stopped him but the mage cut his wrist and there was a bright light and then he was gone. Akira was blinded.*Camiella said softly*

Blood Magic.*Alistair hissed*

*Camiella nodded* I hate blood magic.

So Maric came and saved her?*Alistair asked*

Yes. He was coming to visit us when he saw what was going on.*Camiella said*

*Alistair became very quiet*

Why so quiet now Templar?*Camiella asked*

What was he like? If it's alright for me to ask.*he said nervously*

He was so kind, and brave. He worked hard to bring this country freedom. He was a good man. And you're a lot like him. He would be very proud of you, Templar.*she said*

Alistair*he said*

What?*she asked confused, looking at him*

My name, it's Alistair.*he repeated*

I like Templar. I'm not ready to use your name yet*Camiella said*

*Alistair nodded in understanding.* What about Calian?

I only met Calian a few times. More of a child than anything, but he was a good king, a good man. And from what I hear he died in the worst way possible. He wasn't meant to die like that.

What about Eamon? And Isolde? Akira seemed to not like Isolde for a strange reason.*He said*

She's a total bitch.*Camiella said looking at Alistair* Eamon, he's a pretty good man.

Oh? What did she do to you?*he asked smirking*

Was a totally bitch to me. She saw right through my act of an innocent little orphan. She threatened to turn me in. *Camiella said angrily*

Wow. I can guess Akira wasn't pleased and was blind during this time.*he asked as his mind began to wander on what Akira looked like when she was a child.*

Yea*Camiella said quietly* I have a question, if you'll indulge me?

What is it, Camiella?*he asked*

What are your feelings toward Akira?*she asked calmly*

*He felt his face heat up.*What brought this on?

I've seen the way you look at her*Camiella said*

I...We...I do like her, but its nothing serious if that's what you're asking. She's like a sister to me and I respect her will cause of what she's been through.*He said with a certain emotion in his voice.* But I don't understand why Zevran of all people she'd want to be with.*he said slightly annoyed.*

*Camiella laughed* She doesn't want him trust me.

How do you know that?*he asked slightly irritated*

Because I know my sister and she's more interested in you than him.*she said*

Alright then, why do you keep turning your nose up to Zevran when he's trying to impress you?*he asked smirking.*

Because he isn't my type Alistair*Camiella said annoyed*

But he likes you.*Alistair said*

Hardly. He just likes annoying the shit out of me*Camiella said rolling her eyes*

Alright, I'm done bugging you with that for now.*He was quiet for a little bit* Ok why do you think Akira likes me?

Because I know my sister. She might say she likes you like family, but I know deep inside, she likes you more than that*Camiella said smirking*

Uh-huh.*he said rolling his eyes.* Well she sure treats me like everyone else, except you.

I'm her sister, I get _special_ treatment*Camiella said smiling*

Yeah, yeah.*He then looked at her closely*

Why are you looking at me Templar?*Camiella asked*

It's just... Why do you look so familiar?*He said annoyed moving closer to her, gazing down at her intensely.*

*Camiella stepped back* You're really freaking me out.

*His eyes suddenly brightened and he snapped his fingers.* Redcliff.

What are you talking about? *Camiella asked*

I remember now, you're family came to Redcliff a few summers before I was sent to the chantry. I use to play with Akira while your parents were busy with the Arl. I remember you would always stand over us making sure I wasn't being mean to her. You would play a few games with us too if we needed an extra player, of course Akira would always beg you to play with us since you never really cared for me.*he said laughing*

*Camiella smiled* Ah, I do remember you. You're that little runt that really got on my nerves. I didn't want Akira playing with you, but she begged me to let her.

Yea you'd always call me that even though Akira would tell you over and over my name. I always laughed at how you almost always let her tell you what to do.*Alistair laughed at the memory*

It's only because she is so damn adorable, and she knew that she could use it against me. Who could say no to a face like that?*she asked annoyed*

Yea but remember The Arl's wedding to Isolde? when the other nobles kids especially that one, Tomas I think his name was, always picked on her and pulled her hair. Maker you were so pissed at him, then that other kid Vaughan or something he would do the exact same thing too while you were dealing with that kid. I didn't like them very much.*the ex-templar said*

Neither did I.*Camiella sighed* I protect her in every way I can.

What happened after I was sent away?*Alistair asked*

What do you mean? At Highever or at Redcliff?*she asked confused*

Both.*He said* Well what happened to you and Akira after I was sent away?

Obviously Akira got blinded by that damn blood mage and I continued to kill Templars to protect myself. But Akira and I continued to stick together because I promised father that I would protect her with my life, and so far, I've kept that promise.*Camiella said, kicking a baby stone across the woods*

Aww, cute.*he said smirking* Why didn't you like me then anyway?*he asked*

I didn't want you getting too close to my sister.*Camiella said smiling*

Why? Did I have a disease or something?*Alistair teased*

Yea, it's called love Templar*Camiella said annoyed* I swear for a little boy, you had the hugest crush on my sister.

No I didn't.*he said blushing slightly* If my memory serves correctly she said that she liked me, not the other way around, and why do you suspect I had a crush on her?*he said annoyed*

*Camiella rolled her eyes* Have you actually looked at Akira. If I were a boy and not related to her than I would totally have a crush on her. You went all googly eyed every time she walked into the room. You still do that even now.

I do not!*he said blushing as he turned away from her*

*Camiella laughed* You do too, you just don't want to admit it

I am not discussing this with you.*he grumbled, his cheeks dark red.*

Whatever*Camiella said rolling her eyes*

*They finally reached the circle within a few minutes later and crossed the lake to the tower.* Nervous?*he asked her looking at the tower.*

Very nervous. They will now I'm a mage before I even walk through the doors*Camiella said her body becoming tense.*

Don't worry, they won't attack you unless they have reason to.*he whispered as they walked through the door.*

*Camiella begged the Maker that they wouldn't recognize who she was*

*They walked to the enchanter and Alistair spoke with him about the situation at Redcliff. Camiella noticed there seemed to have been a battle here.*

What happened here?*Camiella asked herself*

Abominations. Blood Mages.*a templar said, his eyes blood-shot and armor covered in grime*

Damn blood mages. *Camiella said looking at the Templar*

Cullen, he was one of the Templars we found not taken by demons. I knew him when I was training to be a templar.*Alistair said after speaking to the enchanter.*

*Camiella backed up behind Alistair* Well that's good.

*Alistair turned away with a scowl. This would have been where he would be if Duncan hadn't recruited him. It made him sick to know that.*

Alistair can we go now. I don't want to make Akira worry*Camiella asked*

*Alistair nodded and walked out with her. Suddenly,* Mage! She's a Mage!*Cullen yelled out, glaring at her*Fuck*Alistair cursed*Don't do anything stupid.*he mumbled to her*

*Camiella froze and glared at Alistair* Well I tend to get crazy when someone just shouts I'm a mage.

If you start throwing out spells, I won't be able to get you out and Akira will not be happy.*he hissed*

Who said I was gonna use spells. I'm also a rogue. I don't just carry these daggers for the hell of it*Camiella said gesturing to the weapons strapped to her hips*

Is it true Alistair? Is she a Mage?*knight Commander Greigor asked the ex-templar. He nodded* yes she is but she belongs to the Wardens.*he said*

*Camiella looked at the Templars* Yup, the Wardens own me.

She is a danger to us all! *Cullen yelled* she must be put an end to, now!*Cullen growled and grabbed the hilt of his weapon. Alistair glared at him grabbing his hilt.* Enough!*Greigor said motioning for his men to grab Cullen. And turning to Alistair.* my apologies Alistair. But you must never let her out of your sight. If there's any sign of possession...*Alistair nodded silently.*

*Camiella sighed. 'I have a stronger will then you think I do Templars' She thought to herself*

*Greigor let them go and Alistair walked out with Camiella and finally let out a breath he was holding in.* Well... that went well.

Those damn Templars think I can't resist! I'm not gonna let a Demon destroy my life. I'm smarter than that!*Camiella said angrily*

I believe you Cam, but templars were taught one thing, to hate Mages.*he said*

Well mages are made to think one thing. Hate Templars.*she said* We wouldn't turn to demons and blood magic if we didn't think we needed to protect ourselves.

Alright, I'll give you that but let's get back to camp.*he said

*Camiella nodded* Oh and thanks for saving me back there. I don't hate you so much anymore

*he smiled at her* no problem. I'm sure we'll both be saving each other a few times in the future.*he said walking forward*

We sure will*Camiella said while smiling*


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*They made it back to camp in at least a few hours*

*Upon arriving Camiella laid by the fire, sucking in its warmth*

*Alistair looked around not seeing Akira and Zevran.* Leliana where is Akira and Zevran?*Oh they went out hunting not too long ago.*she said*

*Camiella sighed* He better not flirt with my sister

He flirts with everyone.*Alistair said. Two hours later Zevran and Akira returned with some rabbits.* so that's what happened on that mission.*Zevran said, Akira couldn't help but giggle. Alistair felt a ping of jealousy.*

*Camiella rolled her eyes and laid her head in the crook of her elbow* I thought I told you to get some rest Akira.

*Oh sis you're back as well with Alistair* Akira said and shifted nervously.*I will see you later mi bella.*Zevran said placing a kiss in her knuckles before leaving*

*Camiella sat up, a feeling churning in her stomach* Akira, quit leaving yourself open to him. He will take advantage of it and I might have to kill him.

What are you talking about? We're just friends, Cam, nothing more.*Akira said*

Suuuuurrre*Camiella said rolling her eyes*

We were just hunting and talking.*Akira said*

*Camiella looked at Zevran* I hate you

You know you can't resist me.*He teased*

If I couldn't resist you then you would already be mine*Camiella said*

*Akira sighed and asked Leliana to take the rabbits while she go take a bath. Zevran's eyes lit up and a mischievous grin stretched across his face.*

*Camiella glared at the elf* Don't you dare go peek on Akira, or you'll meet your death sooner rather than later.

Oh? Why so concerned about me, hmm? Why shouldn't you watch your surroundings, like where is Alistair, hmm?*he said smirking*

*Camiella sighed* I don't care where Alistair is Zevran. I know that if they end up together he won't break her heart. Alistair can peek but you're not allowed to.

And I won't? You do not know anything about me, my dear.*he said sounding hurt and put his hand on his chest as if she had struck him* Plus I thought you didn't like him.*he asked*

I know your kind well enough elf.*Camiella said turning away from him*

My kind? Elves? I fear I can't comprehend your meaning.*He said smirking*

No not elves. Heart breakers*Camiella said, poking the fire with a stick*

How do you know I'm like that? You don't know me... but we could get to know each other better.*he said seductively, moving a little closer to her*

*Camiella sighed* I doubt you could pleasure me.

Want to find out?*he purred smirking, his eyes glowing with desire*

*Camiella slid a little to the left. Trying to get away from him* You won't like what you see Zevran. Please just leave me alone.

Why? Scars or something? I've seen a lot of things. Trust me, I can take it Camiella.*he said gently touching her hand.*

*Camiella snatched her hand away and stood up* I don't need someone like you trying to worm their way into my heart and then shattering it just like the rest.

You won't know till you try. You might be surprised.*He said softly.*

*Camiella sighed and looked at him* Why? Tell me one good reason why I should try and maybe I'll give you the chance.

Because I'm not like them. Akira could have killed me, yes, but why didn't she?*he asked her*

Because you offered loyalty and protection*Camiella said looking down at the fire*

*He chuckled and shook his head* Because she saw something in me that was worth giving a second chance. That's what everyone wants, a chance. Why don't you give me one?

*Camiella lifted her burgundy eyes and looked at him. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek* I better not regret this elf.

*He smiled and stood up cupping her cheek.*You wont.*he said kissing her full on the mouth*

*Camiella leaned into him, her body becoming aware of his*

*Zevran pulled away from her and pulled her into his tent.*

*Camiella pulled at the straps on his armor until they came lose and the breastplate came off. She threw it to the corner of the tent, her mouth pressing to his once again*

*Zevran chucked.* Eager are we? *He said pulling off her shirt and shorts.*

*Camiella's eyes widened as she tried to keep his face from the scars that roamed her stomach and back*

Zevran looked down at her and smirked kissing her scars.* My, my, weren't we a trouble maker.*he said huskily*

*Camiella looked away from him* If you call being alive a good reason to whip someone then yea I guess I was a bad girl.

*He looked at her.* I'm sorry.

*Camiella pulled his shirt off* It's fine. The Templar that did this to me is dead now.

Good.*he said kissing her again.*

*Camiella wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body*

*Zevran pulled off his smalls and her's and kissed down her neck to capture a small rosy bud.*

*A soft moan slipped passed Camiella's lips*

*Zevran smirked and positioned himself at her entrance*

*Camiella looked at him* Hurry

*Zevran thrusted into her core moaning at the hot walls that enveloped him.*

*Camiella moaned as his throbbing length filled her* Why is there so much of you?

Do you want to stop?*he asked breathless*

No, no. I can take it. *Camiella said* Just keep going

*Zevran nodded and pushed fully into her core*

*Camiella latched onto his shoulders. She moaned his name, her body trembling*

Zevran pushed into her again a bit harder*

Harder*Camiella moaned*

*Zevran eagerly complied and thrusted harder and faster into her core.*

*Camiella felt herself coming closer.*

*Zevran cried out as he spilled into her core.*

*Camiella cried out her release, her body shuddering as it washed over her*

*Zevran pulled out of her and lied next her on his bedroll.*

*Camiella laid there, her eyes looking up at the tip of his tent*

Something wrong, my dear?* he asked gently tracing over her skin*

Just thinking*Camiella said*

About?*he asked*

What I'm going to now that I've given in to you*Camiella said sitting up, grabbing her smalls*

What are you going to do?*Zevran asked*

I'm not sure*Camiella said pulling her clothes back on*

Well, what do you want to do?*he asked, In no hurry to get dressed*

*Camiella sighed and gently touched his thigh* Now that I've given you what you wanted, how are things gonna go from now on?

Well it depends on what you want to happen.*He said*

I want... I'm not sure what I want Zevran. I just don't want this to just become about sex.

It doesn't have to be unless you want it to.*the assassin said * I am fine with whatever you desire.

Are you alright with love?*Camiella asked, her burgundy eyes boring into his.*

Yes.*he said softly*

*Camiella kissed him then, her hand wrapping around his member*

Camiella!*Leliana called*

*Camiella pulled away from him* What?!

Alistair needs you.*she said*

*Camiella sighed and walked out of the tent* Where is he?

You know he's confused on how to love.*Akira said as she sat by the fire, her hair damp and braided as her blind eyes gazed into the fire.*

I know*Camiella said sitting down beside her*

I mean Zevran. If you didn't know.*she said.*

And I said I know, didn't I? *she said looking at her sister*

Just checking. But Why didn't you tell me Alistair was taking a bath?*she asked annoyed* You know I can't see in water.

I didn't know until Zevran mentioned it.*Camiella said*

Then why didn't you tell me then?*she asked*

You were already gone*Camiella explained* I didn't want to stop you.

Did you want him to see me naked? Couldn't you have at least stopped me from embarrassing myself?*she asked, burring her face in her hands*

I've seen you naked, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about*Camiella said* I'm sure he didn't mind.

It's different for you! You can see me and I can't. I can't see anyone; I'm terrified of not being able to be good enough. I don't think I can do this.*she said tears running down her cheeks*

*Camiella grabbed Akira and pulled her to her* Listen to the words coming out of my mouth baby sister. You are far more perfect than any women I've ever seen. Do not say you are not good enough because you are. A man would be very lucky if he were to be with you. Quit putting yourself down, you don't need to do that to yourself because no matter if your blind, deaf or a mute, a man would be lucky to be with you, not because of your amazing beauty but also because of your kind beautiful soul.

*Akira weakly smiled* Y-You think so?

*Camiella kissed her forehead* I know so. Now wipe those tears away and let me see that beautiful smile I love so much.

*Akira nodded and whipped her eyes smiling*

There you go. That's better. *Camiella said lifting Akira to her feet* What shall we do now little sister?

I don't know I guess go to the Castle and see what's going on.*she said*

Sounds like a plan. I'll get Zevran and see if he's...uh...dressed*Camiella said*

You slept with him.*Akira said knowingly*

*Camiella looked away* Maybe... *she turned on her heel and went into Zevran's tent*

*Akira couldn't help but laugh at her sister.*

You ready yet Zev?*Camiella asked looking at her lover*

For another round? Of course.*he teased*

*Camiella smiled* How about we wait till later? I don't think we have time to right now.

Oh alright.*he said quickly getting dressed and walking out with her*

*Camiella smiled and walked over to Akira and Alistair* We all set now?

*She nodded*Alright lets go.

*Camiella nodded and followed after Akira*


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*The group came just as the mages arrived and Akira nodded for them to go ahead with sending Jowan into the fade. They waited a few hours and Akira waited with Alistair as Camiella and Zevran went off together but came back after the ritual was done. They were told Eamon had not wakened and that Andraste's Ashes were his only hope.*

So where exactly are these ashes?* Camiella asked*

Well we should go back to Denerim to look for Brother Genetivi. Eamon was funding his research so he would know.*Akira said as she sat on her bed*

When do we leave?*Camiella asked*

A day at the most.*Akira said*

Okie dokie, well I need a bath. *Camiella said* I guess I'll leave you alone for now.

*Akira nodded*

*Camiella left Akira's room and walked to her own room. She stripped her boots and clothes off*

Getting a bath, my dear?*Zevran asked*

*Camiella nodded walking to the bathroom* Want to join?

*Zevran thought about it then shrugged* Why not?*he said walking behind her*

*Camiella slipped her body into the warmth of the tub, sighing as the water enveloped her*

*Zevran sat beside her and grabbed a cloth dipping it in the water and rubbed it on her neck.*

*Camiella smiled* That feels nice.

*He smiled and moved lower under the water to the secret flower between her legs.*

*Camiella's hips moved against his hand*

*Zevran smirked and moved away from her rubbing her thighs*

*Camiella looked up at him* Why aren't you in here with me?

Sadly I don't think this tub is big enough for the both of us and you said you needed a bath.*he said smugly*

*Camiella pouted* Well if you're going to torture me so, at least finish washing me so I can get out of her and we can have a little fun.

*Zevran smirked and kissed her lips* Patience mi querido(my dear)*he whispered huskily placing the cloth down and his hand moving closer to her clit.* all will be well.* he said pushing his fingers inside her core.*

*Camiella moaned, her hips thrusting against his hand*

*Zevran smirked and curled his fingers inside her making Camiella gasp.*

You sure do know how to make a girl feel good*Camiella breathed*

*Zevran smiled and continued to thrust into her until she climaxed.*

*Camiella shuddered* I'm so close to jumping out of this tub and ripping your clothes off.

Is that a challenge or a threat?*he teased, lifting his brow in amusement.*

Oh it's a promise. Tease me one more time and see what I do*Camiella said looking at him*

*Zevran smirked and kissed the curve of her neck before gently nipping her exposed skin.*

*Camiella smiled* Your just waiting for me to attack you.

*he smiled and gently circled the rosy bud of her breast*

*Camiella pulled away from his grasp, standing up quickly. She grabbed him by the straps of his armor, pulling him to her. She pulled the breastplate off, tossing it to the floor. She tore his shirt open, kissing the flesh of his neck*

*Zevran smirked and pushed her roughly to the ground pulling her mouth into a bruising kiss as his hips thrusted hard into her's*

*Camiella pushed him off, only to tackle him to the ground, her hips straddling his.* I don't like you torturing me Zev.

*Zevran smiled and gripped her hips torturing her a bit more.*

*Camiella smiled and pulled from his grasp, her body moving to between his legs. She untied his breeches, pulling them off his body, then his smalls. She gently bent her head down licking the tip of his manhood*

*Zevran moaned his fingers gripping a handful of her dark locks*

*Camiella smiled and shoved his throbbing cock into her heated mouth. Her hand reached down to gently rub his soft sacks that hung below his penis*

Cam... *her groaned, his hips thrusting against her mouth.*

*Camiella sucked harder, her mouth moving in a rhythmic motion. Her other hand that wasn't touching him, gently stroked his thigh.*

*Zevran groaned loudly his hot seed spilling into her mouth*

*Camiella swallowed his seed, looking up at him, smirking slightly* Did you like that?

That was amazing.*He said breathless and pulled her on his hips.*But, I think we might need to finish this.

*Camiella smiled* About damn time.

*The assassin smiled and thrusted into her core*

*Camiella moaned her body needing more*

*Zevran smiled and pulled out of her only turning her on her stomach and thrusting hard into her heat.*

*Camiella pushed her body against his, needing more than he was giving*

*Zevran thrusted harder into her core his climax peaking*

*Camiella cried out, her orgasm making her shudder as it came wave upon wave*

*Zevran finished inside of her and slowed his breathing as he relaxed and moved out of her, pulling her to him, gently stroking her hair.*

*Camiella smiled* You were right.

Hmm? *he said weakly*

That I wouldn't regret this.*Camiella said gently laying her head against his chest*

*Zevran smiled and moved slightly looking up at the bed.* Perhaps we should move to the bed, stone floor isn't exactly comfortable for sleeping.

I agree*Camiella stood up, and jumped on the bed, crawling under the covers*

*Zevran chuckled and crawled under the covers with her, pulling her closer, slowly falling asleep*

*Camiella eyes shot open hours later, her body sweating from the nightmare.*

*Zevran woke and looked at her concerned.* What's wrong?

Just a d-d-dream*Camiella said shaking*

What happened, my dear?*he asked*

*Camiella laid her head against his chest.* I was taken. The damn Templars came for me!

That doesn't seem so scary, unless there's something you aren't saying.*the elf said looking at her curiously.*

*Camiella looked at him* You don't know? I thought everyone at camp knew by now.

Was it that day I said something about whips and those scars?*Zevran asked*

*Camiella sighed*I'm a wanted apostate Zevran. When I was five years old, I was marked as a threat to all of humanity. My powers are too great; demons spoke to me every night. So a Templar took matters into his own hands. He raped me and took a whip and beat me. I barely made it out of there alive. I killed the Templar and ran away. I collapsed somewhere in Highever. The Couslands took me in. That's how I met Akira. I grew up eliminating Templars because they never stopped searching for me.

*Zevran gently wiped the tears away from her face and kissed her cheek.*Espero que se quema en el infierno y nunca verá la luz del fabricante. (I hope he burns in hell and will never see the maker's light.)

*Camiella laughed* I'm sure he is right now. *Then her smile faded* Usually my dreams come true.

Then we'll have to be extra careful.*he said*

*Camiella looked down* What if they take me away Zev, they'll kill me if they get their nasty hands on me.

We have to stick together and make sure we watch our steps.*he said kissing the corner of her mouth.*

*Camiella nodded*

*There was a knock on the door.* Cam, can you and Zevran hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready and we leave in an hour. *Akira said on the other side of the door*

*Camiella got up and grabbed her clothes, slipping them on her body. Her boots came next.*

*Zevran was already dressed before her and pulled her to him and strap her daggers to her hips, before kissing her.*

*Camiella kissed him back and her stomach growled* I guess all that love making last night left me pretty famished.

*Zevran smirked and went to kiss her again but there was another loud bag at the door.* I meant now guys!*Akira said annoyed*

*Camiella sighed and walked to the door and opened it* We're ready.

*Akira looked really tired but kept her face neutral.* Oh what's the matter my lovely Warden? Alistair kept you up last night?*Zevran teased*

*Camiella smiled and leaned against the door frame* Did he?

No, you guys kept me up.*She said* I kept thinking someone was attacking us and I figured it was you guys and didn't sleep well.*she said* But I'm fine.

*Camiella smiled bigger* Sorry about that. Well let's go eat, I'm practically starving.

Akira nodded and left down the hall.

*Camiella followed after her* I truly am sorry baby sister.

Yea, yea, but it wasn't entirely your fault, my nightmares kept me up too.*she sighed*

*Camiella nodded* Nightmares suck. What was your about?

Oh darkspawn and all, the usual.*Akira half-lied*

You sure?*Camiella asked, worry crossing her features*

Yea,*she said and walked into the dining hall, sitting in a chair and laying her head down on the table.*

*Camiella sat down beside her grabbing some meat from the plate and tossing it into her mouth*

*Zevran chuckled at her and started to tease the other members of the group. After breakfast Akira introduced them to their new member Wynne and helped the group pack up and leave.*

*Camiella re-wrapped her staff in cloth and strapped it onto her back*


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Akira lead the group out and walked out to Denerim for almost 3 days.*

I hate walking, this shit sucks!*Camiella cried out in frustration*

*Akira looked at Camiella* I'm going to go find Genitivi, with Alistair and Leliana. You do whatever you like.

*Camiella nodded and walked off*

*After a few hours around dusk Akira found Camiella and sat beside her*

How'd it go?*Camiella asked*

It went great. We found Genitivi, and we know the location of the ashes.*she said sarcastically*

Really, you don't sound so sure.*Camiella said*

No we found his assistant who was an imposter.*she said holding her bandaged arm.* But we did find out where Genitivi was. In the mountains in a place called Haven.

Nice. So when do we leave?*Camiella asked*

A few days, a week at most. We need some money and Leliana found some quests we can do them. *she said* Me and Leliana are staying in a room together, since I didn't feel like staying by myself and I was wondering if you wanted to join.*Akira asked* if you want of course.

I don't mind. *Camiella said, smiling*

You sure? Zevran won't mind?*She asked curiously*

Zevran can have me later, it's rare that we actually spend time together.*she said to her little sister.*

Ok, well we'll see you later.*she said, standing and walking away*

*Camiella nodded and watched her go.*

*Akira and Leliana were in Akira's room talking and giggling away.*

*Camiella stayed out for a moment longer before going into the room with Akira*

*Leliana opened the door for Camiella.* Akira was just telling me about you, come on in.

*Camiella walked in and plopped down on the floor* Nothing bad I hope.

No we were just wondering when you would get here.*she said plopping on the bed.* Actually it was just Leliana not me sis.*Akira said*

*Camiella smiled* Well it's nice to feel wanted.

Yea we were just about to start a game.*the bard said* we each take a turn and pick a subject and everyone has to answer truthfully.

Oh yay, I'm not good at being truthful*Camiella said*

Well there easy questions. Oh and you have to call on the person who you want to go next.*Leliana said* *she said* ok the topic is first kiss. Cam you're first.

*Camiella smiled and rubbed the back of her neck* I'd have to say my first kiss was Darrian

Darrian? That noble guy son?*Akira asked shivering*

Yea*Camiella said looking at her sister* He had a little crush on me so I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Now my first real hot kiss was with someone else .*Camiella wiggled her eyebrows* Now you my good sister.

*Akira blushed* can I skip?

Noooooooo. If I had to tell mine you have to tell yours*Camiella said* It can't be that bad can it?

*Akira sighed* remember that boy you didn't like when we went to Redcliff that I always played with, Cam?

*Camiella's eyes widened* Not him?

*Akira blushed smiling weakly.* Yea that boy, that you always called runt.

*Camiella's face brightened into a smile* Well, the little runt had himself a little girlfriend did he?

Shut-up. It's none of your business, besides, he probably wouldn't even recognize me now.*she said softly*

I highly doubt that sister*Camiella said laughing* He's closer than you think.

Really? Who is the old lover?*Leliana asked curiously*

*Camiella smiled* I bet you can't even remember his name, can you Akira?

I was six, Cam! Six years old and you expect me to remember him? that was ten years ago. He wouldn't remember me*Akira said annoyed*

*Camiella laughed again* Whatever Akira.

Who is it?*Leliana persisted.* She wouldn't know, she hated him.*Akira growled*

Oh I would know. And I don't hate him.*Camiella said*

Oh sure you did, you didn't even want him near me.*she said annoyed*

I don't want anyone getting too close to you. I actually thought you guys were cute together. And even now you guys would be perfect, because I know where he is now.*Camiella said smirking smugly*

Ok, I'll bite. Is he a Grey Warden now? Cause that would be insane.*Akira asked smirking*

*Camiella smiled* Maybe he is, what would you say to him if you saw him?

Why would it matter? He wouldn't care about a silly six year old he kissed when he was young.*Akira said even though she was lying to herself, she didn't know what he would do or what she would say to him if she did meet him.*

Well, well, well, I guess Alistair would be very disappointed if he found out you felt that way*Camiella said looking at her sister*

*Akira sighed*Very funny Cam.*she said annoyed*

Oh, I'm not kidding. Little runt is Alistair. He recognized me on the way to the circle. We talked about it for a while. But he didn't mention the kiss. I 'll choke him later for that.

Akira felt the bed waiting for the physical change in her body. Nothing.*Please tell me you're lying.*Akira begged*

Oh, I would never lie to you little sister*Camiella said laying out on the bed* Runt is really truly Alistair.

*Akira nearly fell off the bed, her heart pounding in her chest.*

Awwwww, don't get upset, he was gonna tell you soon enough. I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer*Camiella said looking up at her* Leliana, who was your first kiss?*she asked changing the subject*

Um, a young fellow in Orlias.*she said smirking.*

*Camiella smiled* Next question

Ok if you had too, would you change your past or keep it like it is?*the bard asked*

If I changed my past I would be dead and I wouldn't have been here to meet Akira. Would you change your past Leliana?*Camiella said*

I wouldn't either.*Leliana said

What about you sister?*Camiella asked*

*Akira sat on the bed seeming to try to process what she had been told earlier.*

*Camiella sighed* What if one of the game players is in shock? Do we just continue without her?

Wait one sec,*Leliana said and whispered something in Akira's ear, making her face flush darkly and shake her head.* Than answer the question, silly.

*Camiella giggled* Continue with your answer my dear sister.

*Akira swallowed and spoke weakly.* I wouldn't want to because you wouldn't know what would happen if you did something different.*she said softly*

Next question then*Camiella said looking at her sister*

If you had a choice to see any guy in our group _naked_ who would you choose?*Leliana said grinning at Akira who's face turned beet red and grabbed a pillow nearly screaming into it.*

Yea Akira, who would _you_ like to see naked?*Camiella asked, rolling onto her knees, looking up at her*

You are evil, _evil_ women.*she hissed*

I know, but you got to love us right?*Camiella said teasingly*

*Akira buried herself under the covers* I can't believe you're trying to get me to say that, especially with Zevran at the door.

*Camiella frowned and got off the bed walking to the door, opening it* Yes Zev?

Ah, looks like I've been found.*he jested* But Alistair wanted to know if Akira was alright since our encounter with the mage.

Yea she's fine. *Camiella said looking back at her red faced sister*

Tell him I'm ok, Oh and we need to talk later.*Zevran nodded and pulled Camiella to him roughly kissing her before pulling away and walking away.*

*Camiella gently closed the door pausing slightly before turning back around smiling* You still haven't answered the question sister.

Why me first? Why not you, sis?*she teased annoyed*

Well I would have to say I'd like to see that Qunari naked. I wonder what he's hiding underneath all that armor. Is it large, or small*Camiella laughed. * I highly doubt it's small.

*Akira blushed madly* I am not hearing this.

*Camiella laughed again* What about you Leliana?

Let's see I'd like to see Zevran but you have me beat.*She looked at Akira* Kira.

Come on Kira, tell us who?*Camiella said poking her sister in the side*

*She shook her head. Leliana looked at Camiella*

*Camiella tackled Akira and sat on top of her tickling her sister's sides* Tell us or I'll tickle you to death.

No!*Akira laughed tears burning her eyes*

You better*Camiella said tickling her sister some more*

*Leliana pinned Akira's arms down and finally Akira spilled.* Alright! Alistair! It's Alistair!

*Camiella jumped off* I knew it! I knew you like him!

Shut up. I only said I'd like to see him naked*she said annoyed*

But that means you like him enough to want to see him naked*Camiella said*

Ok then, Cam it's time for you to make a question.*Leliana said*

*Camiella sighed and thought for a moment and then her face brightened* If you could accomplish one talent what would it be?

I don't know, ranger maybe.*Akira said shrugging*

What about you Leliana?*Camiella asked the bard*

The bard. Or the assassin.*the red head said*

You want to be an assassin?*Camiella asked*

We all have our secrets, no?*she said smiling*

True*she said laying down fully on the bed, her eyes looking up at the ceiling*

Ok I have a good question for Akira, and I think we all want to know.*Leliana said smirking. Akira swallowed hard*

*Camiella looked at Leliana a smile spreading across her face*

Do you like Alistair?*Akira shook her head*

*Camiella smirked* There is no point denying it little sister.

No, I mean I like him, but not like that.*Akira said softly* Besides we haven't know each other long.

But you liked him when you were kids. What's different now?*she asked the brunet*

I don't love him.*Akira said* besides we were kids. He wouldn't really want to keep that stupid child-hood promise.*Akira slapped her hand over her mouth, knowing she said way too much.*

What childhood promise?*Camiella asked* Tell me, tell me.

No, tell me the promise before I start tickling you again.*Camiella threatened playfully*

*She mumbled the words under her breath blushing slightly*

Louder, your big sister didn't catch that*Camiella said, inching closer*

Akira leaned back, and sighed* he promised he would come back and he would marry me.*she whispered the last part*

*Camiella grinned* Did he now, mhmmmmmm, very interesting. I hope he intends to keep that promise.

Like I said it was a silly promise, he doesn't have to keep it Cam.*Akira said*

*Camiella rolled her eyes* Well whatever Akira.

Why do you care anyway? She asked annoyed.

Because I do. Is there a problem with my caring?*Camiella asked*

No it's just... you seem more concerned about me than you.*Akira said*

Well I prefer to just not care about myself. I'm not that important, you are*she said looking at her sister*

How exactly am I more important than an all-powerful mage?*she said dramatically.*

*Camiella frowned* Cause this mage's life is far less important than her beautiful sister's.

I'm nobody anymore sis, I'm a falsely accused criminal with another one. I've no home probably no family besides you, Oren, and Oraina. There's really nothing to this sad broken story.*she said shrugging*

*Camiella sighed* And you think this broken mage has something worth living for other than you. The only joy I get in life is watching you grow up. And protecting you and worrying about your life is the only way I can push mine away from me. I don't have a happily ever after. My life won't end in happiness my dear sister. Yours can.

Well... there is Zevran. He seems to like you.*Akira said*

*Camiella rolled her eyes* It's not like he's planning on marrying me. As soon as this blight's over and his contract with you is over, he won't stick around to be with me.

You don't know that.*Akira said softly.* but if things don't work out you still have Anders.*she said hopeful.* And Alistair isn't planning on marrying me, Camiella.

If you give him time to love you and you open your heart to let him in, I'm sure things will turn out well for you*Camiella smiled* Let's not talk of this anymore, how about we do something else.

Um, how about tell me that secret Alistair's hiding from me.*she said smirking*

*Camiella froze* Can't *she said quickly looking away from her sister's eye contact*

Liar.*she said moving closer* you have to be truthful Cam, that's the rules.

*Camiella got up* I made a promise that I wouldn't tell. And I don't want that damn Templar mad at me.

He won't get mad at you, he'll be mad at me since you can't not tell me. And when did you start caring about him?*she asked*

*Camiella sighed* I don't care.

Oh, Come on, it can't be that terrible.*she said annoyed falling in the pillows with a loud grunt*

Sorry, can't tell you. His secret is meant to come from his mouth. He promised me he would tell you soon. And hopefully he will*Camiella said*

We'll can you please get him to tell me. It's killing me not to know.*Akira said*

I'll try Akira.*she said, closing her eyes and yawned* You and Leliana can go to bed now. I'll crawl up on the floor to sleep.

No you can sleep with me and Leliana can sleep in her room if she wants or I don't know.*she said*

*Camiella nodded and crawled up beside her sister, her eyes drifting shut once again. Soon sleep took her body*

*Akira smiled and waited till everyone was asleep before leaving and sneaking out the window.*

*Camiella's body shivered and curled up further under the covers*


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Morning)

*Camiella woke up, stretching and looking at Akira's side of the bed, noticing her absence*

*Leliana woke up and stretched* Morning Camiella, Akira.*she said*

*Camiella looked at Leliana* Morning.

Wait, something is missing.*she said*

Akira silly, she must have got up early and left the room. Wonder where she went*Camiella got up and put her boots on*

Or she left in the middle of the night.*the bard said*

Where in the hell would she go?*Camiella asked*

I don't know but she left out the window.*she said pointing at the open window*

Well, I guess I should go search for her.*Camiella said walking out the bedroom door*

*Alistair looked at her concerned*what's going on?*he asked*

Akira went out last night and I'm going to go find her*Camiella said*

I'm coming with you.*he said*

Sure lover boy, let's go find your woman*She said walking out into the street*

Oh shut up.*he said annoyed*

Why didn't you tell me about the promise Templar?*Camiella asked, looking at the people in the market*

What promise?*he asked*

The promise that you made Akira when you were kids*she said looking at him*

I don't know what you're talking about.*he said*

Of course you don't remember*Camiella said frowning* You made a promise to her that you would come back and marry her.

Ohhh, that. Yea, That was after I found I was leaving and she found out she begged me not to leave and I told her I'd find her again and be with her. Look I was young and silly, and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry.*he said*

Don't apologize. I just wish you would actually marry her but I'm guessing you won't do that will you Templar?*Camiella asked with a slight irritation in her voice*

We aren't even talking about us. We don't know if there is even an us and we haven't kissed yet.*he said*

*Camiella smacked him in the chest* You also forgot to mention you kissed my sister when you were kids. *she said angrily* And what if she still likes you Alistair, would you be able to return the feelings?

Wait. One, she was cute! You weren't there. Two yes, I would. I like her but I'm willing to wait if she wants to.*Alistair said*

She likes you Alistair, more than she's willing to admit. I told her last night that runt was you. She almost got me to tell your secret. If you don't tell her soon, she's gonna find out the hard way.

*Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose* She's persistent, I'll give her that.*he said*

She is. Stubborn just like her sister*Camiella said smirking*

Yea, *Alistair chuckled*

*Camiella looked around again* Where is that little girl?

I don't...*Alistair paused* she's close.*he said*

You can feel her?*Camiella asked*

Yea it's a Grey Warden thing. It's weak but she's close.*he said walking into the ally. And looking down at pools of blood scattered about.*

*Camiella smiled* Looks like she was fighting.

And there was a lot of people fighting, who got the worst of it though.*Suddenly there was a struggled cough in the dark ally.*

*Camiella looked around* Who was that?

*Alistair went to where the cough was and looked at the Mage.* It's Akira, and she's hurt pretty bad.

I can heal whatever I can, *Camiella said squatting beside Akira*

*Blood gushed from a deep side wound, there were other scrapes and bruises but that was the worst of it all.*

*Camiella's hands glowed and she tried her hardest to heal the wounds. She healed the worst ones, but healing magic wasn't her best suit*

We should get her back to Wynne.*Alistair said*

*Camiella nodded* You're going to have to carry her, I can't.

*Alistair nodded and carefully picked the young girl up hearing her cried out in pain.*

We need to hurry*Camiella led them back to the Tavern, fetching Wynne*

*Alistair put her on her bed in her room, they had managed to stop a large amount of blood from exiting the wound but it still bled. Wynne came in with Camiella and told Alistair to get out, but he refused to leave Akira's side.*

Just let him stay. He won't get in the way*Camiella said, taking the Templar's side*

*The elder mage sighed and nodded*Camiella I'm gonna need your help.

I'll try my best*Camiella said walking to stand beside Wynne*

*Wynne began to train her to use healing magic as they healed Akira. Her colors began to come back to her face and the wounds and bruises vanished.*

*Camiella sighed with relief and sat on the bed next to Akira, gently stroking her cheek*

She'll wake up soon, you found her in time so she won't have to stay in bed rest.*Wynne said, leaving*

*Camiella nodded and looked at Alistair* I can tell u really like her.

What do you want, Camiella? A confession?*he asked annoyed*

She might want one.*she said standing up*

Alright I love her; I've been in love with her ever since we first met. Happy?*he said

Yes extremely happy. Maybe you're not so bad after all Alistair*Camiella said walking out the door.*

*Akira woke a few hours later and felt someone holding her hand only to see Alistair sleeping next to her in a chair his fingers entwined with her's. Akira blushed slightly and gently touched his check with her free hand.*

*Camiella sat on her bed in her own room, reading a book she bought from the market*

So your just gonna sit here alone?*a antivan voice said looking at her from the door*

I guess*she said, looking up from her book* Would you like to join me?

*He nodded and crawled into bed with her kissing her cheek.* what you reading*he asked*

*Camiella pulled the book closer to her chest* Nothing

Oh? I highly doubt that *he said snatching the book from her and looking at the title*

*It was a romance novel* Give it back Zev*she said as she tried to snatch the book back*

*Zevran held it away from her smirking* Oh? What was happening? *he asked looking in the book to where she was reading*

*Camiella tried to snatch it back because it had just gotten to the sex part* Zev!

Oh? To the sexy part are we?*he teased her, reading aloud the part she had just been on.*

*Camiella's cheeks turned a little pink* Don't read it aloud!

*Zevran smiled and kissed her roughly, mimicking the actions in the book.*

*Camiella smiled, placing herself on his lap. Doing just as the girl did*

*Zevran's hips thrusted his hips into her's but the cloth blocked their entrance. Zevran growled and nearly ripped her smalls off and pulled down his pants thrusting into her core.*

*Camiella moaned, latching onto his shoulders* I need more.

*Zevran nodded and pounded into her core moaning her name in her ear.*

*Camiella never felt such sweet passion before. Not even with Anders. And as she came closer, she cried out Zevran's name, her body barely able to contain the orgasm that washed over her*

*Zevran's seed spilled into her as his released into her core, moaning her name out.*

*Camiella's head laid against his chest, her breathing uneven*

*Zevran smirked and fell back against the pillows trying to control his breathing*

*Camiella crawled off his lap, collapsed face first into the pillows. She turned her head to look at him.*

Yes?*he asked running his hand up her arm gently making her shiver.*

*Camiella smiled* Can I not just look at you?

Perhaps, but I think you need to look at yourself, you are quite beautiful.*he said huskily*

I'm not that beautiful. My sister is far more beautiful than me*Camiella said softly*

She can't see yet she knows you are beautiful.*he said kissing her softly*

I'm not beautiful. I'm hardly even pretty. *Camiella said, turning her head away from his kisses*

You don't give yourself enough praise, men should worship you, praise you bow down to you for your beauty.*he teased*

But they never do. Men are not attracted to girls like me*Camiella said*

Because they are fools. Don't sell yourself short, mi amour.*he said kissing her head*

*Camiella blushed slightly at his words. She gently kissed him* You are a very special man.

*He scoffed* I am a son of a whore who died giving birth to me and was raised by whores and eventually sold to a assassins guild. I'm not that special.

But you are special to me and you make love to me like no other man has before*Camiella said moving closer to him. Her breast pressing against him. She gently stroked the side of his face*

*Zevran smiled and pulled her closer kissing her passionately, but reluctantly pulled away putting on his clothes.* Akira's up and I think she has some explaining to do.*he said*

*Camiella nodded and pulled her clothing on again*

I'll wait for you in her room*Zevran said, leaving*

*Camiella nodded and sat on the bed to slip on her boots*

*Zevran looked at her before closing the door behind him*

*After pulling her boots on she opened the door and made her way to Akira's room*

*Akira was sitting on the bed and kept her features neutral* Where did you go last night?*Zevran asked*

*Camiella walked in and looked at Akira* Yes, where did you go last night?

I went on a walk and some people attacked me. *Akira said*

Why would you go outside to begin with? Those men could have killed you*Camiella said, walking over to the bed*

Because I wanted to.*Akira said* I wanted to go outside.*Zevran glared at her* you're lying.

*Camiella sighed* Tell me little sister.

It's nothing just went to earn some coin, and not that way.*she said annoyed by the chuckle from Zevran.*

And what was the job?*Camiella asked*

Just delivering a few packages, busting a few skulls, the usual.*she said shrugging*

Oh, well why didn't you tell us?*Camiella asked*

Because of everything,*she whispered*

*Camiella sighed* You should have told one of us. We would have been there to watch your back so you wouldn't get hurt. Next time tell us what your planning, do you hear me sister?*She asked*

Akira looked at her,*I've dirtied my hands on my own, besides the first job is why I did the rest.*she looked up at Camiella* Howe*she said smirking*

*Camiella's eyes turned to slits* Those were Howe's men?

Howe didn't like me disrupting his business, but those were Howe's men, first it was some group I messed with but then Howe's men ambushed me. They did try to take me in but I was too much trouble and left me for dead*Akira said shrugging*

*Camiella sat on the bed* Sister, I hate Howe just as much as you do, but if you're going to take them on, let me be there as well. I need revenge too. He killed almost everything that I loved and cared about, I will not let him take you to. I mean it Akira, next time bring me*with that she stood up and fled the room*

*Akira bit her lip. And Zevran walked after Camiella and handed her some papers of the jobs Akira was doing and will be doing*

I'll make sure to keep my eyes on her. For now I need a drink*she walked out of the Tavern to head towards the Pearl*

(Night)

*Camiella made sure she kept her eyes on Akira. 'No one is taking you from me' she told herself*

*Akira crawled out of her window of her room and closed it, walking in the ally. Zevran looked at Camiella*

*Camiella followed after, making sure she kept in the shadows, even though she knew her sister knew she was there*

*Akira dogged into the ally and once they reached it she was gone.*

*Camiella cursed. And tried to find Akira again*

*Zevran grabbed Camiella's shoulder and pointed to the first Job. A man had apparently killed another man and needed to hide it.* she'll be there in a Denerim warehouse.

*Camiella nodded and ran to the nearest warehouse, slowly opening the door*

*Zevran grabbed her pulling her back and pointing to a figure in the shadows that carried a body to the well of the chantry.* We should wait. She doesn't need help, now we'll help her later.*he whispered*

*Camiella nodded.* What's the next job?

Let's see. Oh, it's back in the tavern, a lady Sophie will be getting robbed.*he said smugly*

*Camiella smiled* Is she gonna try and rob Lady Sophie or are you gonna do it?

No she's gonna do it.*he said.*

*Akira snuck back into the tavern in Lady Sophie's room and quietly took her things. And left closing the window.*

*She nodded* Is she doing all these jobs on her own.

*Zevran's face went straight as he looked intensely at the paper.*

What is it Zev?*Camiella asked*

This one,*he pointed to a big job* I don't think this is right. I don't know why.

*She glanced at it* What do you mean, is it a trap?

I don't know* he said*

Well, we will have to follow her, make sure she doesn't get hurt *Camiella said looking him in the eyes* Whatever happens she will be protected.

*They followed her to the last mission but found the vault empty. Akira was confused but spun around pulling out her daggers. a whole group of at lest twenty maybe thirty men outside the door.*

*Camiella pulled her staff off her back.* Let's do this.

*Zevran stopped Camiella* Wait.

*Camiella stopped* What?

She knows were here, let her ask for help,*he said looking down at her* She's already tired and becoming slow and clumsy. She'll give up soon.*Zevran said*

*Camiella sighed* If she gets even a scratch I'm going in there whether you or her likes it or not.

Trust me Camiella.*Zevran said holding her*

*Camiella frowned, not happy with the decision*

*Akira was thrown against the wall her entire body scratched up but the men had kept coming. She swallowed and looked up at the man who held his sword at her throat.* Give up Blind Wolf, you're defeated.*he said smirking. Akira closed her eyes a tear escaping her eyes.* Cam, Zev. Please help me.*she whimpered*

*Zevran released her and pulled out his daggers.* Now!

*The wind picked up around the men. And when they turned in her direction, Camiella's eyes where pure white. She lifted her staff and lighting began to strike down on them, when one would get hit, they would crumple to the floor, nothing but bones*

*Zevran picked Akira's crumbled body and looked at Camiella.* We have to go, guards will be swarming this place soon.

*Camiella's eyes returned to normal and she nodded leading him back to the Tavern*

I'll go get the reward for these quests.*Zevran said kissing Camiella's lips before leaving.*

*Camiella nodded and sat on the bed next to Akira. She gently brushed the hair from her face* You can't take everything on your own little sister.

I can try.*she said weakly, tears slowly running down her face.*

But every now and then you need your big sister's help. *Camiella said wiping at Akira's tears* From now on, let me help. I can stand seeing you in this condition.

*Akira nodded and rested her head in her sister's lap before she cried herself to sleep.*

*Camiella lifted Akira's head off her lap and she positioned her body on the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin* Sleep well sister.

*Zevran came in the room with a large bag of coin.* you have no idea how much coin is in this.*he whispered*

*She stood up and walked over to him taking the bag from his hands* We'll let her count it*she said laying the bag on a nearby table. Then she brushed by him, walking back to her room*

What's wrong?*he asked*

Nothing, just tired*she whispered stripping off her boots, crawling into her bed*

You are a terrible liar.*he said pulling off his armor and shirt crawling in bed with her.*

*Camiella sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her*

*Zevran kissed her head and slept*


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Morning)

*Camiella crawled out of bed. Her body shaking and sweating. She shoved on her boots and walked out the door of her bedroom. She had another nightmare and it was more vivid this time*

*Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder.*

*Camiella jumped and turned around quickly*

Whoa! It's me* a familiar blonde mage said*

Anders!*Camiella jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Hello kitten.*he said. Akira's door opened and she looked at them for two seconds before,* Anders!*she said with a huge grin hugging the mage*

*Camiella smiled* Did you escape again?

Of course, why else would I be here silly girl. Anyway, how are my favorite girls?*he asked them, Akira giggled*

*Camiella hugged him tighter*We're good.*she said, then she kissed his cheek*Maker I've missed you Anders.

Who's he?*Alistair asked them from behind. Anders suddenly spun around pointing his staff at the ex-templar.* Templar.*he hissed.* No!*Akira yelled, pushing his staff away.* He's a Templar Akira!*Anders yelled at her.*

An _Ex-Templar_ Anders*Camiella said* He never wanted to be a Templar; he's a Grey Warden now.

*Akira was at Alistair's side, holding his hand, which was on the hilt of his sword.*

*Camiella grabbed Anders by the hand and led him outside* Anders, you can't go around pointing your staff at every Templar that you come across. It's too dangerous for the both of us.

*Anders put his staff away huffing* I'm sorry, I'm just as overprotective of you and Akira as you are of Akira. So what's going on now that you found Kira?*he asked*

As you see Akira became a Grey Warden, I'm just traveling with her to help her against the blight*she said looking into his eyes* How have you been?

*Before she could blink, Anders lips pressed to her's desperately, his arms wrapping around her waist in a tight grip his fingers in her hair. He pulled away smirking* Missing you.

*Camiella smiled and gently touched his cheek* I missed you too.

*Anders went to kiss her again when,*Well, well aren't you quite handsome.*An Antivan voice said leaning against the wall of the tavern.*

*Camiella looked around Anders body* Hey Zev.

*Zevran just looked at her and him smirking, but masking his slight hurt.* Aren't you going to introduce us, mi amour?*he asked his words almost like ice.*

This is Anders, Anders that's Zevran. *Camiella said, confused by his sudden anger*

Your other lover?*he asked*

*Camiella cocked her head* I guess you could say that.

Other?*Anders asked looking between them. Then it clicked.* Ohhhhh. You two are having sex together.*he said*

Yes*Camiella said looking back at Anders*We are.

*Anders smirked* is he any good?*his eyes speaking an un-spoken challenge to the assassin, who got the hint and smirked back, seeming to accept it.*

*Camiella looked away, tapping her lips trying to think of the right thing to say* He's pretty good.

Really?*he asked pulling her to him gently, whispering in her ear.* Let's just see about that.

*Camiella giggled* Right now?

No, no. She isn't ready.*Zevran said stepping in and taking her from the mage.* Well, not yet.*he looked at Anders.* Tonight. We'll see.*he said huskily*

*Camiella looked at Zevran and then at Anders* What are you guys up to?

Oh nothing love.*Anders said gently tracing over her cheek then lips.* You will see tonight. *Zevran murmured in her ear, huskily, gently nipping at her earlobe.*

*Camiella smiled* Ok. Uh...well what are we going to do till then?

I'll stay here and Zevran can go with you... Wait, why did Akira save that guy, unless...?*Anders asked*

They're not dating quite yet, but their close to it. *Camiella said pulling from Zevran's grasp* I hope they get together soon, Akira needs someone like that.q

A templar?*Anders snorted*

He's not a Templar anymore Anders. He's a Grey Warden now. If he was a true Templar then I would already be raped and dead by now. Akira says that he never liked being a Templar and when Duncan recruited him, things changed for the better. Cut him some slack Anders, if you get to know him, you might even like him*Camiella said*

Uh, Camiella you might want to see this.*Zevran called peering through the crack in the door.*I think your prediction came true.

*Camiella leaned close to him, looking through the crack. Camiella smiled* I knew it would happen.

*Alistair had given Akira a red rose and she liked it. Alistair told her he couldn't believe he was he was about to do and when Akira asked Alistair pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Akira froze shocked but soon wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.*

*Camiella smiled happily* I'm so glad he finally showed her he likes her*she whispered*

*Akira blushed when he pulled away and said.* You can stop hiding, guys.*Akira said weakly.*

*Camiella opened the door and walked in* Finally Alistair, took you long enough.

Oh hush Cam.*he said, smirking, as he kissed Akira's lips again.*

*Camiella giggled* Well, this calls for a celebration. The reuniting of Kira and Runt!

*Anders looked at Camiella* Why Runt?

Just a childhood nickname. I usually call him Templar but I think he's grown out of that stage. For now he's runt.*Camiella said smirking*

Oh maker I'd rather be called Templar.*he laughed. Anders looked at him.* Oh yea that kid Kira always talked about when we met up.*Akira's cheeks turned pink.* I did not!

Oh yea, she did talk about him when you came around. *Camiella said looking up at Anders smiling* That's all she could talk about all day every day.

I did not!*Akira said her cheeks blushing furiously*

*Camiella laughed* Sure baby sister. *she said rolling her eyes*

So how are we gonna celebrate? *Alistair asked*

Drinks on me*she said jingling her coin purse* I have enough for a few rounds*

If you need to, you can have some of mine*Akira said her head resting on Alistair's chest.*

To the pearl it is*Camiella said walking out the door*

*Akira nodded and the group followed her.*

*Camiella walked into the Pearl, laying down some coin for a round of drinks*

*Alistair grabbed his cup and watched Anders and Leliana teasing Akira and joke with her. He frowned and went outside.*

*Camiella followed him* You ok Alistair?

No. I might have just done a stupid thing*he said pinching the bridge of his nose.*

You've got to be kidding me? You regret kissing my sister? You regret letting her you know you like her?*Camiella said*

Oh, maker no! I didn't tell her Cam.*he said hitting his forehead with his palm in annoyance* I can't believe I didn't tell her before this.

Ohhhhh, you still have time Alistair. You can tell her. She won't be that angry.*Camiella said looking up at him* Akira will understand why you've kept it from her.

But I should have told her after Ostagar. Or at Redcliff, but no, I had to be an idiot and keep it to myself. Why am I so foolish?*he asked, leaning against the wall running his hand down his face.*

Because guys are idiots, it's ok. You should've listened me *Camiella said* But your just as stubborn as my sister.

Not entirely*he said*

Yea, a little more stubborn than you are. But still, you didn't listen when I told you to tell her.*Camiella said smirking*

Yes and I regret it,*he sighed* I'm wondering something, since you are her sister.

What is it?*Camiella asked*

Does she like necklaces? I'm just curious that's all.*he said leaning against the wall, taking a sip of his ale.*

Yea. Just nothing to fanciful. She prefers simple *she said, taking a drink from the mug*

Alistair looked up and smiled,*she still likes those chokers she use to wear right? The one I think you gave her for her birthday.

Yup. Those are her favorite. *Camiella said smiling* I think we should head back inside before the others get worried that I might have killed you.

Would you?*Alistair asked*

Nah, I wouldn't kill you Alistair. But the others don't know that*she said looking up at him* And don't you dare tell them we are on first name bases now. Don't want them to think I like you.

Well I am anyway. You can keep calling me Templar if you want.*he said walking inside*

*Camiella followed after, taking another drink of her ale*

*Akira was already laughing at almost everything since Anders was half drunk and she was semi-drunk. She pulled Alistair to her saying she wanted something, and kissed him. Alistair laughed at her.* You are drunk love.*No I'm not!*she argued but he picked her up in his arms and bid everyone a good night before leaving.*

Zevran looked at Anders who replied* well I'm off to bed. Goodnight!*he said leaving. Zevran chuckled and pulled Camiella to him kissing her passionately before pulling away* I believe we should retire as well. It's been quite a day, mi amour.

Your right. *she said* Don't want to be too tired in the morning.

*Zevran pulled her to the room and pulled her inside kissing her softly. As she tried to un-buckle his armor he stopped her.* I think you should go get in bed. I'll be there in a second.*he said kissing her.*

*Camiella pouted and crawled into bed.*

*He pulled off his shirt his back to her but occasionally glancing over his shoulder to look at her.* I'm gonna go to the bathroom, you stay here and don't move.*he said.*

*Camiella cocked her head to the side in confusion, but She just shrugged and patiently waited for him to return again*

*A few minutes after Zevran had left and locked the door to the bathroom, Anders entered the room calmly looking at her smirking* Aww, did Zev leave you alone?*he asked*

*Camiella nodded* He said he'd be back. Just off to the bathroom. What are you doing in here?

Oh? Well I'm sure he won't mind me taking a little piece of you. I'm sure he'll take a little while.*he said moving closer to the bed and kissing her hungrily*

*Camiella pulled the blankets off her body, pressing herself to him*

*Anders pushed her down forcibly and pressed hot kisses to her body.* I bet he hasn't done... this.* he said ducking under the blanket and flicking his tongue out to taste her damp core after removing her undergarments.*

*Camiella's back arched*He hasn't*she moaned a little too loud*

*Anders smiled and pushed his tongue into her core, thrusting in and out of her drawing out all the lovely sounds he could get to pass from her lips. He added his fingers and sent little shocks of electricity in her core, making her moan loudly*

Oh Maker Anders!*she moaned.*

*He brought her to her peak and he moved away from her getting ready to leave.*

*Camiella sat up, breathing heavily* Anders, your just gonna leave after that?

Yes leave a beautiful creature who you just tasted and toss her away, what a man you are.*Zevran said leaning against the doorway seeming to have watched the entire thing. His skin was damp seeming from a bath.*

*Camiella looked from Zevran to Anders* What are you gonna do about it?

Zevran smirked at Camiella.*We'll see who can make you finish more.*he said. Anders nodded* that's one for me.*Zevran smirked at her,* now it's my turn.* he said and pulled her to him untying his breeches and pushing into her.*

*Camiella moaned, her nails digging into the flesh of his back. *

Zevran pounded into her and brought her legs up to his shoulders kissing her legs before bringing her to her climax again. Anders shook his head.* This will never work.*Zevran looked at him curiously* we need to find equal ground. So,* he paused pulling her from him and sat her on his lap fondling her breasts as Zev watched gently stroking himself as Anders' fingers found her core again, pushing into her.*

Anders*she moaned, her body still trying to recover from her last orgasm.*

*He smiled thrusting quicker into her as Zevran kept up both of their orgasms claiming them.*

*Camiella's body shuddered. Her silken black hair fell into her face and she weakly pushed it back* I don't know how much of this I can take.

Oh well by the end of tonight you will be wanting to put your clothes on from so much of this.*Anders whispered huskily in her ear and handed her to Zevran who held her arms as Anders moved closer positioning himself at her core and thrusting inside her, Zevran decided to have a little fun and pushed into her backside.*

So much...*she moaned feeling herself being completely filled up*

*Zevran and Anders took turns pushing into her, once one came out the other came in. Camiella rested on Zevran's chest as he and Anders filled her completely to the brink of insanity*

How much more? I don't think I can take much more*Camiella whimpered*

*They finished inside her and pulled out of her resting beside her.* want to take a break?*Zevran asked her*

Please*she practically begged, her body weak and exhausted from the love making*

*They nodded and Zevran covered her body up and kissed her softly*

*Camiella's eyes drifted shut and she slowly fell asleep*


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Morning)

*Camiella's eyes opened and she slowly tried to sit up, but she yelped in pain as she tried applying pressure to her back area. She quickly laid down on her stomach* Oh Maker I can feel it throbbing.

Yes, I see we are still in some ways a virgin*Zevran said walking to her with some food*

Yes, and now my ass will never be a virgin again. *She said as she reached for the food, her stomach growling loudly*

Ah, but It was worth the look Akira gave me this morning*he chuckled*

*Camiella smiled* We must have been too loud again and she got no sleep again

Sadly she didn't and is really moody, first crying *there was a loud bang at the door*now throwing things. I'm really concerned.*he said nervously*

Well, let her kill you and Anders because I didn't ask for the ambush. Not that I didn't enjoy it though.*Camiella said smiling.* Just sit down and it'll all blow over soon.

*After a few minutes there was screaming then it grew quiet.*

See, what did I say?*Camiella said munching on more food*

I have a terrible feeling*Zevran whispered. Zevran saw smoke under the door and shot up.*

Oh no*Camiella quickly tried crawling off the bed and walking but only to fail and fall on her face*

*Anders came in with Leliana who was wounded with a harsh burn on her skin and put her on the floor coughing*

Akira... *she forced out as the blonde healed her*

*Camiella lifted her head off the floor panic in her eyes* Zevran, go get Akira.

Zevran nodded and went out the door the smoke was still heavy.* Kira! *there was a whimper and a call.* over here.*he found her with Alistair next to her his back filled with shards from a frag bomb. Akira hadn't been hurt. Zevran reached for Alistair and helped him up along with Akira and quickly walked to Camiella's room. Akira coughed harshly as they came in the room.*

*Camiella managed to crawl back in bed and get back under the covers, she was still completely naked* Anders heal them, we'll ask questions later

*Anders looked at her and nodded*

*Camiella curled up on her side, her hands gripping the sheets, waiting for Akira to be alright again*

*Akira had managed to help pull out a few sticking out shards from Alistair's back, and Zevran had used a sharp dagger to get the really deep ones out. Anders came by and healed his wounds and healed a nasty gash on Akira's head from when a thick sharp shard got pass to her. Anders went out to see if any other people were wounded as well.*

*Camiella looked at her sister* Kira, are you guys alright now?

*Akira was tucked under Alistair's arm after he was healed and looked at Camiella, nodding.* We're ok, I think.

Good, what happened exactly?*she asked, turning her body so she could look at them*

A few men came in and ordered a drink and sat down at the far end of the room. When we talked about the ashes they tossed a smoke bomb at us then a frag bomb, there gone now but I have a feeling they'll be back.*Alistair said*

*Camiella sighed* I'm sure they will. But I'll be up and walking again before they do.

Alistair was an idiot and took the blast for me since I was the closest to it.*she said poking his side* I could've taken my own.*she said to him annoyed*

Well he did the right thing. I would probably be freaking out if he didn't*Camiella said smiling at Alistair*

Alistair laughed* of course and you'd be in my position, love.*he said kissing her lips*

*Akira looked at her sister*are you alright?

*Camiella smiled* I'm great, I just can't sit down or stand up

*Akira was confused then blushed furiously*

*Camiella laughed* I'll be fine in a couple of days, or weeks, it depends on how my body will take it.

*Akira looked at Alistair and asked him to take Leliana and leave. As soon as they left Akira nearly pounced on her sister with questions of what happened.*

Wow, wow, wow, settle down my sister. All that happened was that Anders and Zevran had a little too much fun with me. And now my ass is no longer a virgin and I can't sit down properly without pain. And my legs won't hold my weight anymore. I don't know if you actually want the details though.

Give me a little and if that proves too much, then you can stop.*she said smirking*

Fine, it started with me and Zev going into the bedroom, he was acting really weird and he said he needed to use the bathroom, so he left and locked the bathroom door behind him. Anders came in and said Zevran wouldn't mind if he took a piece of me. So he stripped me of my clothes and started... you know, pleasuring me with his mouth and he used his hands to send these most pleasuring lighting stokes inside me. Then when I came, Zevran was there, all wet and fresh from a bath. He came over and fucked me. I came again. Then they both took me. Anders in my front, Zevran in my virgin ass. After that I couldn't take anymore. It was too much.*Camiella said slightly blushing.*

*Akira's face started to burn.* did you enjoy it?

I did very much, I'm just kinda of in pain right now though*Camiella said, rubbing her backside*

Can't you just heal yourself?*Akira asked*

I suck at healing. I can ask Anders to do it. *Camiella said* Him and Zevran are at fault, they can fix me.

I think they will be more than willing to fix you.*Akira said smirking*

More like make it worse*she said smiling*

I really can't believe Alistair and me are together again. It seems like a small world*Akira said smiling then frowned* But now I think our welcome is quickly becoming an insult, and we need to leave soon.

Well go fetch Anders and tell him I need healing. I can't go anywhere like this*Camiella said looking up at her sister*

I think you better make it clear that we need you operational if we're gonna leave.*Akira said and left, fetching Anders.*

*She positioned her body so she could look at the door without sitting up*

Anders came in with Zevran and Akira.*Ok Anders heal her, and I'm gonna make sure you don't try anything.*she said. Anders went over and started to heal her.*

*After he was done, Camiella stood up and began dressing* There, I'm ready to leave

*Akira nodded and left with them and pulled out the map.* I think we should travel to Haven then go look for that golem that guy was telling us about on the road a few weeks ago.*Akira said* But since I have no idea where it is Cam will be my eyes and will help point us in the right direction.

*Camiella nodded* I know just about where everything is.

I have no doubt.*Akira said*

Being a rebel and constantly getting into fights have brought me all over Ferelden*Camiella said, spreading her arms out* I'm one awesome woman.

*Akira tried not to laugh, but covered her mouth a small laugh escaping her lips*

*Camiella looked at her sister and laughed* Well I am, and you know it.

*Akira laughed placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.* sure sis.

*Camiella smiled* Glad you agree now let's go and get this over with.

*Akira nodded and put her map up.* Ok, we'll get the others and then head out by noon.

*Camiella nodded and sat down in a wooden chair* I'll be here waiting.

Akira nodded and pointed to the two men.*You better behave or else.*she threatened leaving with Alistair*

I'm sure they'll behave*she said propping her feet up on a table*

Oh? why do suspect that?*Zevran asked smirking*

Because I'm still sore and you wouldn't want to break me would you?*Camiella asked, looking up at the two men*

*Zevran and Anders looked at each other smirking*

*Camiella frowned* You two are planning something aren't you?

Maybe.*Zevran said* But sadly if you don't want to we cannot do it. But all the same your choice.*Zevran said shrugging*

We are leaving soon, and I'm sure we can always do it later. *Camiella said standing up, gently touching their faces* Trust me, I want to tear your clothes off with my teeth, but Akira will be very mad if I do.

And you're gonna let a 16 year old blind girl tell you what to do?*Anders asked smirking* You haven't changed a bit, Cam.

*Camiella smiled, pushing him to the wall, her lips pressing to his.* I listen to no one.

Uh-huh, really Camiella?*Akira asked leaning against the door way.

*Camiella looked away from Anders* It's not noon yet, let us have some fun.

Yeaaaaah that fun also cost you to be in pain, and I need you to be operational.*Akira said, Anders smirked* she is operational, on many levels.*he said kissing Camiella.* Unless you would like to join in.*Zevran said looking Akira up and down.* I'd love to see what's under that clothing.

*Camiella smiled* Would you like to join sister, there is plenty room for you.

*Before Akira could answer, a woman spoke up.*And no one thought to invite me?*Anders and Zevran looked to see an old acquaintance.* Isabela, of course you can join.*Zevran said smirking*

*Camiella grinned* The more the merrier.

*Akira pretended to vomit* and the only one who's gonna see what's under her clothes is me, so get that image out of your twisted little mind, Zevran.*Alistair said wrapping his arms around his lovers waist, kissing her cheek*

*Camiella giggled* Well, I guess it's just us then. No matter, I think we can manage without her.

I don't know, that guy is actually quite... a delicious catch. You sure you won't tag along, sweets?*Isabela asked*

*Camiella smiled* If they don't want to we won't force them.*She said walking over to Isabela, gently touching her shoulders* A beautiful creature like yourself can do without them, you have me, and those two gentlemen behind us, we will make sure you won't remember who they are.

*She smiled her eyes glittering and looked at the boys*Where in the makers name did you find her?

*Camiella giggled and grabbed the women, pulling her closer as her lips came into contact with Isabela's*

*Isabela pulled away and looked at them* My ship*she said*

*Camiella nodded, eager to see this women in action, and see what she is hiding underneath those clothes, even though the outfit she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination*

*Isabela led them to her ship and opened the door to her bedroom and let them come in.*

*Camiella walked in Isabela's room, her hands gently brushing over the walls* Nice place you got here.

*Zevran grabbed her waist kissing her roughly, while Anders dealt with Isabela.*

*Camiella brushed her backside against his groin*

*Zevran smiled and switched with the mage, Anders smiled and pulled down her shorts and smalls and quickly thrusted into her heat as he bent her over the bed*

*Camiella gripped the sheets, a moan escaping her lips.* Faster, Harder *she cried*

*Anders did as she asked and thrusted harder and faster into her core*

*When her orgasm came, she clenched around him, his name escaping her lips in a cry of release*

*Isabela pulled Anders away and pulled him into her mouth. Anders groaned and finished in her hot mouth. Zevran smirked and rolled Camiella over kissing her*

*Camiella leaned into the kiss, grabbing his cock into her hand, gently stroking it*

*Zevran smiled and spread her legs wide pushing into her core.*

*Camiella's back arched, her soft moans escaping into the air*

*Zevran thrusted harder into her, gripping her hips tightly*

*Camiella could barely think, her body shuddered, the orgasm coming close. She felt it explode inside her and she cried out, his name slipping through her lips in a quiet scream*

*Zevran groaned loudly and spilled inside her core*

*Camiella breathed heavily, sweat building on her chest, she stripped off her shirt and the last bit of her underthings. Her breasts bounced slightly as they came free.* That's better.

*Isabela crawled over Camiella and pulled her to the captain, her fingers thrusting into her core and sucked on her breast hungrily*

*Camiella moaned, her hips thrusting against Isabela's hand.*

*Anders moaned as he thrusted his manhood into Zevran's mouth.*

*Camiella shuddered as her release came* Your turn my little pirate *she said her eyes dark with desire. She pushed Isabela down on the bed, spreading her legs, flicking her tongue out to taste the beautiful sexy pirate.*

*Isabela moaned loudly.*

*Camiella smiled and thrust her tongue into her damp core, her hands gripping her hips. Camiella then thrust her fingers in, touching her walls, sending little lightning bolts inside her* Do you like that Isabela?

Anders.*she moaned* you sly dog, you taught her that trick.*she moaned trusting hard into her hand*

*Camiella sent another one, bringing the pirate to her climax, she then grabbed Isabela up and kissed her. Camiella fondled with the woman's breasts, her tongue finding its way into her mouth*

*Isabela finally finished crying out in pleasure*

*Camiella smiled* Anything else you want me to do for you?

No, I think we're done.*the pirate said weakly*

*Camiella nodded* I think we have to go now.*she gently kissed Isabela on the lips* It's almost noon and this mage has some work to do.

*Isabela nodded and Camiella left with Anders and Zevran.*

*Camiella opened the door to the Tavern. And as she walked in she ran her fingers through her messy hair* Akira, we're back!

One sec!*she yelled from her room and there was a loud crash*

*Camiella's eyebrows raised and she walked over the door, slightly peaking inside*

*Akira quickly came out and shut the door behind her smiling at her sister* Yesss?

Whatcha doin in there?*Camiella asked*

Nothin *she said*

Why not just tell me so I don't have to torture it out of you. *The black haired girl said, her eyes seeing right through her sister's lies*

Oh, just fell asleep and woke in a startle*she said knocking on the door slowly and gently*

Uh huh, sure sister. No matter, don't tell me the truth. We're ready when you are*she said walking off toward her bedroom*

*Akira nodded and Alistair's bedroom door opened.* what's going on?*he asked. Akira shrugged then laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck*

*Camiella plopped down on the bed. She grabbed a brush from out of her pack and began brushing the long locks*

They we're in the same room*Zevran said smirking*

I know *Camiella said, pulling her hair over her shoulder, brushing the last not out* I wonder what they were really doing other than sleeping?

I think they we're in an awkward position when she woke up.*Zevran said smirking*

Ohhhhhhh*she said standing up. She looked at Zevran*We need to get going. I'm feeling a little queasy and some good old fashioned fighting will make me feel better.

*Zevran nodded*

…xXx…

*They left for Haven at noon and Camiella suspected it would take at least a week to reach Haven.*

*Camiella led them to Haven, with only a few fights. As they walked up the hill to the small village, Camiella gestured her hands out* This is Haven. Not many people here and the few that are here don't like visitors.

*Akira sighed* I had hoped it would have been a little less than a week but sadly it wasn't with all the fights*Akira said*

Well can't expect to get anywhere fight free.*Camiella said.* Might as well get this over with, the Haven people don't like me very much.

I wonder why.*Akira said rolling her eyes*

I just did some thieving and I played some pranks on a few people. I tried bringing some excitement into their lives but apparently they don't like Excitement cause they got extremely pissed at me*Camiella said smiling* I was just being nice.

Yea well,*she pulled Camiella's hood down over her face* keep quiet and don't come out.*she said annoyed* what happened to you? Has Alistair not been treating you right?*Zevran teased, only earning him a swift punch to the chest* That's none of your business.*she hissed*

*Camiella giggled from under her hood. Then her face turned green, a wave of nausea washing over her* Uh I'll catch up to you guys, I need to do something real quick *she quickly walked off out of sight and threw up in the trees*

*Akira, Anders, Zevran, Morrigan and Leliana walked forward into the quiet town.*

*Camiella wiped her mouth, only to throw up again. When she finished she quickly ran to catch up to them*

You alright?*Anders asked*

*Camiella nodded* Yea, just feeling a little sick. I'll be fine, probably caught something on the way here.

Anders nodded and looked at Akira* did Zevran do something to Akira?*he asked*

Just pisses her off sometimes. He seems to not say the right things sometimes. It really makes her mad.*She said looking up at him*

That or he snuck up on her when she was going to take a bath and scared her making her fall into the water.*Anders said sheepishly*

*Camiella glared at Zevran* I should kick him in the butt.

*Akira stopped suddenly and looked around* Something's not right.*she whispered*

*Camiella sunk back into the hood* Nothing's ever right in this damn place.

*Akira tried to listen as the Father talked but she couldn't since she felt at least 10 men coming around them.*

*Camiella sighed* I really hate this place. These bitched are gonna die.

*Akira suddenly felt the Father pull on magic and dogged out of the way. The guards started to attack.*

*Camiella pulled her daggers off her hips and she jumped into the air, landing behind a guard. Her dagger shoved their way into his back*

*Akira cried out as the Father grabbed a hand full of her hair and listened to him say* Drop your weapons or else.*he said holding a dagger to her throat.*

*Camiella dropped her daggers* Don't hurt her.

*Akira felt him pull on magic and her eyes widened before shutting them tight pulling on her own energy before it exited her body knocking the mage and the guards back. Holy smite.*

You learned Templar skills?*Camiella asked glaring at her sister*

*Akira looked at where the men were standing.* Please can we speak about this later? _After_ we kill these men.

*Camiella nodded and pulled her staff out and the cloth wrapped around it exploded off. A blast of light burst out the tip and disintegrated half the men*

*After all the men were dead Akira walked over to the wall feeling around the stone.*

Hear anything sister?*she asked walking over to where she was standing*

Uh, hello!*Anders said annoyed* Templar-in-training here.*he said pointing to Akira who pressed on a tile and it opened* Found the room!

*Camiella crossed her arms over her chest and followed Akira into the room* When we get back we are totally talking about this whole Templar thing, and then when I'm through with you I'm kicking your boyfriend's ass.

It was my idea and even when I was learning it I couldn't get it. I guess being in a life death situation really helps.*she said smirking nervously*

I don't care. You do realize your big sister is a mage. Why would you want to learn Templar ways. Ugh!*she say angrily, clutching her hair in her hands* I don't understand

Because... I can finally protect myself from Blood Magic. After that quest with the Blood mages and then with that mage when I was little... I had to and Alistair offered. Just... Be mad at me, not him.*she said softly*

*Camiella sighed and looked at her sister* Just, don't go and use it around me too much. Once was already too much.

I only use it for defense, never against you. Besides, I'm not that good.*She said sheepishly*

Whatever*Camiella said. She looked around and her eyes landed on a man lying on the floor* Who the hell is that?

*Akira smiled* Just the man we're looking for.*She said walking towards him and placing a hand on his neck feeling his pulse.* Anders.*He hesitantly walked over to them and started healing him. The man woke up and started to flinched but saw they were here to help not harm him.*

*Camiella smiled at the old man* Genitivi I'm guessing.

Y-Yes.*he said weakly* How did you find me?*Akira frowned* Your assistant was killed and these people tried to send us the wrong way. Wealon's dead.*the man frowned* I-I see. When I return I will give him a proper funeral.*he said standing, Akira helped him.*

*Camiella looked around* Why would they keep you locked up? Did you find the ashes?

No, but I know where they are. The pendant, the father wears. It's the Key.*he explained, Zevran handed it to him.*This?*Genitivi nodded taking it.* Yes thank you. Now to the top.*They walked to the back of the chantry and the scholar put it in the key hold, the door opening to a huge chamber.*

*Camiella shivered.* This place looks so old.

*Akira placed her hand on the snowy ground, blinking in surprise at what she felt* And this place gets bigger. It's got a whole underground system.

Damn. Well, this is going to take a while. *Camiella said, pulling her cloak closer to her body* We need to get moving, the longer we stand here the longer Eamon stays sick.

*Akira looked up.* And we aren't alone.

*Camiella sighed* And there is fighting to be done.

*Akira stood up and hissed.* My feet are freezing cold!*Anders chuckled and warmed her feet. Akira's eyes suddenly widened.* Something big, something is really big and mean here, I can feel it.

*Camiella smiled* Oh, I always love a challenge.

This isn't human, Cam. It's... I don't know, but its big.*she said shivering*

I'm a powerful mage, Kira, I think that whatever it is I can handle it*Camiella said looking at her sister* When it comes, let me take care of it.

*Akira kept feeling something strong in the floor as they came closer to the exit. They found a whole bunch of Dragonlings crawling around the caves.* I really am afraid of what birthed the eggs of these things. Akira said and heard a growl behind her and walked into another room and then felt something close around her. A cage. Akira suddenly heard another growl and felt something attack the cage and screamed.*

*Camiella screamed* Akira!

*She tried to move away but there was another bash on the other side. Two Drakes. Akira heard them biting and clawing on the wooden cage as they snarled and roared at her. She reached for her weapons only to find them not there and screamed.*Camiella, help! *One of them got her leg and she cried out in pain as the claw dug into her skin.*

*Camiella's anger boiled, and the ground shoot and the wind picked up. Her eyes were white and her hair was blowing and whipping out. She lifted her staff and pointed it to the drakes.* Time to die*she said as ice, shot out. When everything died back down all you saw was two dead drakes with thousands of ice shards sticking out of them*

*Anders opened the cage door with the help of Leliana and picked her up, taking her out of the wooden prison with blood droplets falling on the stone floor, until he put her on a table after moving the things off and pushed up her leggings to expose the freely bleeding wounds of her calf.*

*Camiella looked down at Akira worry creasing her forehead*

Heal her Anders.*Camiella said, holding her sister in her arms*

*Anders nodded and started to push healing magic into her leg. Akira hissed as the muscles started mending and her skin started to mend, leaving four white thick lines on her leg.*

Can you stand?*Camiella asked*

*Anders stopped her from standing* she needs a little time, just to make sure we don't tear something.

*She nodded* Well I'll go scout ahead while we wait.

I'm fine, If Anders is that concerned I can just...*Akira started to argued*

No, just do as he says. If you're not ready to walk by the time I get back I'll carry you.*Camiella said to her little sister.*

*Akira opened her mouth but closed it and sighed.* Fine, but Morrigan can go with you.*she said*

*Camiella nodded and walked with Morrigan to scout the dark caverns*

*Morrigan sighed and when Camiella turned her back Morrigan transformed into a raven and flew ahead.*

*She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. But when Morrigan flew out of sight, leaned over and vomited all over the ground.* Oh man, I feel like shit.

*The raven cawed at her, saying she found something.*

*Camiella side stepped around the puke and ran after the raven* What is it Morrigan?

*Morrigan led her to a large opening like a broken doorway and showed her the way out.*

*Camiella walked out, and she heard a roar and she ducked down behind a broken pillar. She saw a huge dragon fly over her* Damn*she whispered*

That's a fully grown High Dragon.*Morrigan said after turning back to herself.* That's what Akira was trying to tell you.

*Camiella laughed like it was nothing* Oh I can take this measly thing. It's just dangerous for everyone if they are around me when I start killing it.

Kill what-Holy maker!*Akira said on Andes back as they came through the opening.*

*Camiella smiled* I'll take care of it no worries.

Akira looked at her concerned.*You are a little crazy, sis. I want to try to _not_ fight that Dragon. At least not yet.

*She frowned* I'm not crazy sister. I want to fight it. When does a girl like me get the chance to fight a high dragon.

Well, let's at least get done with this, _then_ we can kill It.*Akira said*

*Camiella clapped happily* Yay, then let us continue on.

*Akira nodded and they quickly went to the other side of the mountain. Anders looked around. This place has a strong magic feel to it.

*Camiella nodded* I feel it too.

*Akira paused* We aren't alone.*she said softly. They walked forward and saw a man with a silver-write armor that gleamed in the fire-light.* I bid you welcome, my friends.*he said in a mystic-deep voice.*

*Camiella's eyes widened. And she moved closer to Anders.* Who are you?

I am the guardian of Andraste's final resting place. For centuries I have watched over her but now, perhaps my time is over.*He's not entirely human, like the ashes have changed him into...an immortal or something.*Akira said confused as she pressed her hand to the cold stone of the floor.*

*Camiella looked at the Guardian. She gently reached out to touch him*

*What she felt was skin, but it felt strange, like lyrium was flowing in her through his touch.*I know you are here for Andraste's ashes, but I will not condemn if you are worthy, Andraste's herself will.*he said and looked over them his eyes landing on Akira.* You have suffering in your past, you left your mother and father at the mercy of Arl Howe. Tell me, do you think you have failed them?*Akira's features were twisted in pain, but she nodded* If I had stayed I could have protected them. Helped them survive. I could have done more than I had.*she said wiping her tears away.*

*Camiella reached for her sister* It wasn't your fault. You did all you could.

I failed them. I regret my choice.*she finally said. He nodded and looked at Camiella.* Camiella sister and loyal friend of Akira, wanted apostate and constantly on the run. When you left 10 years ago Akira was attacked and blinded, when you left the next time, Arl Howe invaded the only home and killed the only people you ever loved. Tell me, do you think you've failed them?*he asked*

Of course I do. I'm a mage and I could've protected them even if it meant getting taken and killed.*Camiella's eyes watered*They were my only reason to live and I failed them all. They died because of me*tears streamed down her cheeks*

*Akira gently touched her sister's shoulder as she cried. He nodded and turned to Zevran.* Zevran and former crow, you have never regretted any of your killings except a woman named-*Zevran cut him off.* how do you know about that?

*Camiella wiped at her tears and looked at her lover. Her heart clenched and she gently touched his shoulder*

I'm only allowed to know, the question is do you-*Yes, yes I regret It, I regret killing her.*he said sadly.*

*Camiella wrapped her arms around him, and she looked up at him*

and Anders-*Akira cut him off.* I allowed you to her some of us, I don't want anyone else to suffer.* she hissed. The guardian stayed quite, but moved out of her way, opening the door for them.*

*Camiella walked through the door behind her sister, holding on to Zevran's hand*

*Akira paused for a moment.* This place isn't as big as the temple, but It's... strange.*She said and waked forward.* she opened the door and felt a strange feeling.* Spirits.*Anders said looking at the ghosts.*

An eye for and eye a tooth for a tooth, of what do I speak?*a woman asked, Akira's lips curled into a snarl.* Vengeance.

*the woman nodded and vanished a lock on the door undoing.*Riddles! We have to answer the riddles.*Anders said.*

I hate riddles*Camiella said*Always so confusing

This is the place of where I go to sleep and stay. Of what do I speak?*A man asked* Akira smiled weakly.* A home.* The man vanished and the lock unlocked.*

*Camiella followed Akira to the next spirit* I feel as though these are connected to Andraste in a way.

This is what I carry in a song or melody, of what do I speak?*the spirit asked Camiella.*

A tune*Camiella said glancing at the spirit*

*He nodded and vanished unlocking the lock.* This is what separates tyrants from kings, giving something one does or does not deserve, of what do I speak?*a bulky man asked. Akira bowed her head* Mercy.

You're really good at riddles sister*Camiella said, glancing at the few remaining spirits*

Well I did like poetry, so riddles are easy.*Akira said waking to the next one.* This is what I do when I enter the sleep realm, you call it the fade. Of what do I speak?

Dream*Camiella whispered looking down at her feet*

*he nodded and vanished another lock undoing.* This is what one feels for what they cannot have, of what do I speak?*a man asked gruffly.* Maferath, Andraste's husband. *Akira mumbled

*Camiella looked up* He's the one that betrayed her right?

*Akira nodded and said.* Jealousy. *The man nodded and vanished.* Two more. *Anders said*

This cannot be moved for it is bound to the earth yet it touches the sky. Of what do I speak?*a male chanter asked them*

*Camiella looked at Akira* I don't know.

*Akira chuckled and replied,* Mountains.*he smiled and said* Maker bless you and light your path.*before vanishing.*

It is slower than any kill, yet hurts worse than any blade piercing into you. Of what do I speak?*a man asked,*

Nope, still don't know*She said* I hate poetry and riddles. I'm good at thieving and making trouble.

*Akira frowned and started to think.* Slower than any kill, yet hurts worse than any blade.*She repeated then snapped her fingers in realization.* Hunger.

*He nodded and vanished the door opening at the end of the room*

Let us go. We must finish this*Camiella said heading toward the door*

*Akira suddenly froze when she heard a voice say,* Pup.

*Camiella froze as well, looking up into Bryce's eyes* Father.

*Bryce smiled at them and gently touched Akira's eye-lids closing them then letting them rest there for a moment before pulling away and Akira opened her eyes her eyes crystal blue. Akira looked at her hands and her arms then her companions then her father and burst into tears, she was able to see.*

*Camiella's burgundy eyes looked into Akira's.* Oh sister*she said hugging her tightly*

*Akira hugged her tightly as she cried, though she knew this pleasure wouldn't last.* I'm allowed to allow you to see, but it is limited I fear, but I want you both to know that me and your mother both love you very much.

*Camiella nodded* Father... I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I could have saved you and mom and we wouldn't be here talking like this. I feel like it's all my fault because I wasn't there to protect you guys. You gave me everything and this is how I repay you, I feel so guilty all the time.

*He shook his head and touched her cheek.*Camiella Anja Amell, you are a strong, beautiful woman, you did what you had to do and it's not your fault, or yours Akira Rose.

*Camiella burst into tears* Am I aloud to hug you?*she asked between sobs*

*Bryce nodded and held his arms open for her*

*Camiella fell into his arms, her sobs echoing off the walls* I need you father.

*He kissed her head and whispered in her ear,* Help your sister find her way, and I will give you this, your brother is alive.

*Camiella looked up into his eyes and she nodded* I will help her and I will find him. I will bring him to his family again. But father, will you visit me in my dreams, or is this the last I will see of you?

*Bryce kissed her head,*I will do my best as well with your mother, we have tried to get to Akira but she can't let go. She has to let go for the help we can give her and the help she needs from those around her.

The hardest thing to do is let go, but I will try and help her*Camiella squeezed him one more time before letting him go*

*He pulled Akira to him and kissed her forehead.* My Darling girl, you are an amazing person who made it through a rough time and became stronger. I only wish you could see how beautiful and strong you really are.* Akira cried softly into his shoulder.*Darling you must let go of all the regret and fear you have in you.

*Camiella leaned against Anders. She knew what she had to do. And she knew she had to be strong for her sister*

*Akira felt him pull away and gently rub her eyes and hand her something*

*Camiella wiped at her own tears. She didn't want this to end, but she it had to. She looked at her father and put on a strong face for Akira*

*Akira fell to the floor unconscious and her father vanished*

*Camiella sat at Akira's side and gently pulled her into her arms* You okay?

*Akira opened her eyes slightly and looked at her hand sighing.* I'm back to the dark.*she said*

One of these days I'll find a way to get your eyesight back. I promise you that*Camiella gently touched her cheek and kissed her forehead*Let us finish this sister

*Akira nodded and stood up walking into the next room only to find doubles of themselves.*

*Camiella looked at herself.* When in the hell did I get so pretty?

*Akira rolled her eyes and pulled out her bow and waited and shot Anders double in the chest, making it vanish. Anders looked at her with a nervous smile* A little violent are we?

*Camiella laughed and pulled her daggers off her hips, slicing Zevran's double's head off*

I see where she gets it from.*Zevran said trying to attack Akira's double but missing each time.*

Her feet!*Akira yelled*

*Camiella dodged her double's lightning bolt, disappearing for a moment only to appear behind it, shoving her blades into its spine* Akira get your double!

*Akira shot her doubles foot making her fall and she pulled another arrow and it pierced through her neck, making her vanish.*

*Camiella slipped her daggers back onto her hips* Well that was fun.

Yep, and hopefully we're done with all this.*Anders said. Akira frowned* No yet.

*Camiella sighed* What's next?

A big hole.*She said, and walked into the next room seeing a giant hole in the room with the door on the other side.*

So we have to crawl through this hole?*she asked peering inside*

*Akira walked towards the hole and stepped on a tile part of the bridge appearing.*

Ah, a puzzle, we have to step on the right tile*Camiella said looking around the room*

*Anders stepped on another tile and the bridge piece became physical and Akira stepped on it carefully.*

Yay, I guess it's our job to build the bridge*Camiella stepped on another tile* Did it work?

*Morrigan stepped on another making it physical. Zevran stepped on another making a third bridge part appear.* Almost there.

Do we move or is there another way to get the fourth piece?*Camiella asked looking at her companions*

*Anders moved to the tile beside him and made the forth one appear, allowing Akira to get closer to the door.*

*Camiella moved to another tile, making it become solid* There we did it.

*Akira stepped on the other side and smiled, motioning for the others to follow.*

What's next?*she asked running across the bridge* Anymore tests?

*Akira shrugged and walked forward opening the door to an alter and a wall of fire.*

*Camiella looked around* There isn't any way around it? How do we get past it?

*Akira walked up to the alter and felt it and suddenly blushed slightly.* I'm not gonna enjoy this.*she mumbled*

What is it?*she asked walking toward her sister* Oh no. What is it?*Camiella asked*

"Born anew in the maker's eyes"*she repeated from the alter.* We'll I guess there's no getting out of it.*She said and started to unbuckle her armor.*

Ah, I see*Camiella said, pulling her boots off* Do try not to look Zevran and you too Anders. She is shy enough as it is. She doesn't need your eyes boring into her skin.

*Zevran smirked and pulled off his armor, and Anders pulled off his robes. Akira walked towards the fire and took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight walking into the fire. The flames licked her skin but didn't harm her and she crossed the flames unharmed.*

*Camiella went next, her body tingling as she crossed over* That wasn't that hard.

*Anders and Zevran crossed with Morrigan and the flames vanished and the Guardian came.* You have passed all the tests, you are free to take some of the ashes.

*Camiella smiled* Thank goodness.

Yeaaa, can we get dressed now?*Akira asked. The guardian nodded.*

*Camiella grabbed her clothes and pulled them over her body.*

*Akira quickly put on her clothes her face burning.*

It's ok sister. At least you weren't completely naked. You still had your smalls.

I know, but I think the elf is gonna say something to Alistair about this.*Akira said annoyed.*

Well, I can always punish him later. He won't get anything from me for weeks*she said winking*

*Akira rolled her eyes trying not to blush and walked up the steps to the ashes.*

*Camiella followed. Finally they had reached the final resting place of Andraste*

*Akira bowed her head and said a silent prayer before taking a handful of the the ashes and putting them in a small bag.* Ok let's go.

*Camiella nodded and headed for the exit*


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Akira and the others walked out of the gauntlet and Akira looked at her sister.*

*Camiella's eyes widened* Wait, oh no, why didn't I think of it before. Damn it! I have to go back*she turned to go back through the exit*

Wait, why?*she asked her sister*

The ashes, they can heal your eyes. I didn't grab any!*Camiella said*

I have enough, besides.*Akira said*Eamon needs it more than me.

I know, but a pinch can cure anything. Wait, you grabbed a handful, you have more than enough.*the female mage said*

Yea, just in case it doesn't work.*Akira said*

It's gonna work, and we can use what's left over for your eyes*Camiella said her eyes brightening*

I... guess it's worth a try.*she said. Akira suddenly felt a rumble under her feet then a loud screeching roar in the air*

Oh yay! The dragon, can I take it on now?*Camiella asked, bouncing slightly on her feet*

Um, it is coming at us.*she said*

Yup, that means I get full rights to kill it*she said beaming with happiness*

Yea,*Akira sighed and pulled out her bow* Cam mind being my eyes?*she asked*

Of course*she said pulling her staff from her back*

Anders heal the wounded, Zevran go with Camiella, Morrigan stay back.*Akira yelled.*

*Camiella smiled and charged the beast.* I could kill it in one blow but that would involve messing with the clouds and then all of the Templars will know I'm here*she said to Zevran* But fighting it like this works too.

*Morrigan shot lightening at the beast's leg from which, Zevran had sliced. Akira felt its weakness and pulled out her sword and slid under the beast slicing part of its stomach.*

*Camiella took her chance and ran towards it while it was weak, she crawled up its body from its tail* Hey guys! *she screamed from her spot on its neck*

You're Crazy!*Akira laughed to her sister*

That's what they tell me!*she screamed, putting her staff back on her back, pulling a dagger off her hip. She shoved it into its neck, swinging around so she slid down its body, cutting its neck open, blood pouring onto her body. When she landed, she quickly rolled out of the way as it collapsed to the ground dead. She laughed in victory and wiped the blood from her face* Well that was fun wasn't it?

*Akira shook her head chuckling at her sister.* I think we've been here a little too long, we need to get back to camp.

As soon as we get there I'll need to head towards the lake or something. I'm a bloody mess*she said grinning*

Ok, we'll I think that would be a good idea.*Akira said*

*Camiella nodded and grabbed her sister by the arm* Let us go

*Camiella, Akira and the group returned to the camp, but Akira stopped outside of camp, letting the others pass her.*

*Camiella looked back* You ok sis?

It's just... I was able to see for the first time in 10 years Cam, soon to be 11 in a few weeks, I...I just wish Alistair was there so I could see him.*she said tears stinging her eyes.*

Baby girl, as soon as we heal Eamon we will use the left over ashes for your eyes and you'll be able to see him. I promise you my beautiful sister.

But what if it doesn't work? What if the magic is too long put and it doesn't heal my eyes? And if it does what's gonna happen to me? I've gotten so use to being blind what If I don't want to see? What if...*tears ran down Akira's cheeks*

*Camiella gently hugged her sister and gently stroked her head* No matter what happens you'll fight through it, just like you always have. If you get to see again, you'll get to be able to know what Alistair looks like and you can still fight using the ground, you'll just be better. Maybe even better than me. *She said smiling at her sister* Nothing will change who you are, you'll still be Akira, blind or not.

*Akira smiled weakly.* I guess you're right.

*Camiella kissed her forehead* Now I'm off to bath, you're more than welcome to join.

Sure,*Akira said weakly*

*She took her by the hand and the only stopped by their tent to retrieve soap and then they were off to the lake*

*Akira stopped at the edge of the pool, fear taking over her body.*

It's just us baby girl, I'm right here, just relax and I'll guard your body as you undress if that will make it better.*Camiella said*

I just... I've been so terrified of water ever since we went down to the sea at Highever and I fell in. I can't forget what it did to me... it nearly killed me.*she said fear laced in her voice as she held herself tightly.*

I'll never let that happen to you again, and if Zevran or Anders ever does that to you, I'll strangle them with my bare hands. It'll be ok, I'm right here; death will not come to you as long as I'm here to protect you.*Camiella said softly to her little sister.*

*Akira took a deep breath and let it out slowly calming herself, nodding and slowly striped.*

*Camiella stripped also and she slowly walked Akira into the water*

*Akira tensed as she became waist-deep in the water but soon relaxed slightly.*

There you go.*Camiella quickly grabbed her clothes and then came back into the water* These things need to be washed, covered in blood.

*Akira chuckled and stayed near the rocky area of the water, feeling comfortable as she leaned on them.* So what's going on with you?

Nothing, just a little sick. I think I caught a cold, but hopefully it's goes away soon*Camiella said, dunking her shirt under the water, scrubbing at the blood*

Riiight, there is something different about you, I don't know why or how but I can feel something changing in you.*Akira said as she quickly dipped under the water and got her hair and skin wet.*

*Camiella finished washing her clothes and then she began washing her body. The water around her turned a little red* I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of days.

I hope so... and let me see your boot.*Akira said*

*Camiella grabbed her boot and handed it to Akira* What do you need my boot for?

Oh, just a little _pest_ problem.*She said throwing it into the bushes and hearing two "Ow!"'s*

*Camiella turned around* Oh they're gonna pay for that later*she said glaring at the bushes*

*Anders and Zevran looked at them rubbing their heads.* That was a little harsh, mi bella.*Akira shrugged*

Go now*Camiella said, pointing toward camp*

Oh come on Cam.*Anders pouted*

Don't you dare use those damn puppy dog eyes, just go!*she said, trying to resist him*

*Anders used them even more on her. Akira sighed,* Anders can stay if you want, I just don't want the _elf_ here.*She said annoyed.*

No, they both need to go. They're both getting punished later, just you watch. *she glared at her two lovers* Go, now, or your punishment will be worse than it already is.

Ok you two, you heard her. *Alistair said and came pulling the two men away only giving a slight glance to Akira before vanishing into the tree-line.*

Oooooo, Alistair came, he glanced at you*Camiella said giggling excitedly*

*Akira looked away, trying not to cry.*

Baby girl, do not look so sad. *she walking over to her sister*

He told me something I wish I'd never heard.*she said looking as if she was about to laugh.*

What did he say baby sister?*she asked*

It was about the consequences of being a Grey Warden. Me and Alistair together will probably never be able to conceive a child.*She said bitterly.*

That is nothing. I used to spy on Grey Warden camps, and I picked up on a lot of useful information. I heard that is was possible, very few have actually accomplished it, but it's possible my dear sister.*Camiella said*

*Akira sighed* Still, with my luck it won't happen.

*Camiella frowned* Oh I highly doubt that. I'm sure you will have a baby by him.

I guess, not like it really matters.*She said* We are just Warden's after all.

*Camiella sighed* You done?

With the bath? Or with my complaining?*her sister asked smirking*

The bath.*she said annoyed*

Yea, why?*Akira asked*

I'm ready for a little torture for those shit heads that decided they wanted to spy on you.*Camiella said annoyed*

Please don't have sex with them.*Akira begged* I already have a tough time sleeping as it is.

Oh, I'm not sleeping with them. My clothes are wet and when I put them on, their gonna be tight against me and they'll be able to see my underthings, but alas they will get none from me*She said smiling*

*Akira sighed and got out of the water drying off as much as she could and started to put on her clothes just as she put on her tank-top there was yelling at camp.*

*Camiella quickly shoved on her clothes and boots* Hurry my sister.

*Anders and Alistair were fighting and Anders' hands were on fire.* So what if I taught her that? She wanted to learn it.*Alistair growled holding his shield.* I don't care, you won't teach her anymore.*Anders growled.*

*Camiella ran and tackled Anders to the ground* What the hell are you doing? Is this about the Templar thing Anders? She wanted to protect herself against blood mages!

She doesn't need to learn Templar skills, Camiella. She can do something else.*he growled shoving her off him, storming off.*

*Camiella shook her head and stood up off the ground. She growled in frustration and stormed off in the other direction*

*Akira sighed and leaned against Alistair's side as his arm snuck around her waist pulling her closer to him as she pulled away and kissed his lips saying she'd be right back, and went after her older sister.*

Camiella? I'm sorry about all of this.*she said softly rubbing her arm.*

It's fine. Anders hates Templars more than I do. He isn't as understanding as I am. He just doesn't get it*She said, running her fingers through her hair* But I get why he's angry.

If I had known it would have been such a problem, I wouldn't have done it.*Akira said*

*Camiella sighed* You should have kept it hidden from Anders. I should go talk to him. Try and calm him down. He'll only listen to me*she said going back to camp*

*Anders was in his tent, back to the entrance.*

*Camiella crawled in and wrapped her arms around him* Please don't be mad anymore. I hate it when you're mad.

She should have told us. I understand why she did it and sadly I'm glad she did it, but letting us know and not hiding it from us, I would have taken it better.*he said trying to stay calm.*

Akira was afraid to tell us. She didn't know how we would take it. She could never do it when she practiced with Alistair but that life or death moment cause her to use it.*She said gently rubbing his shoulders, trying to relieve some of his anger*

*Anders relaxed.* I know.

*Camiella smiled and kissed him on the cheek* Are you ok now puppy?

*Anders smirked.* You know I hate it when you call me that.

Well if you would quit making those puppy dog eyes at me I wouldn't call you puppy. And you know I hate it when you call me kitten.*Camiella said * So it's fair*she smiled*

So what should I call you then? Puppy?*he asked smirking*

I don't make puppy eyes nearly as good as you, Kitten will have to do*she said, kissing his neck*

*Anders smirked.* Don't tease me, Cam.

What if I want to tease you? What are you gonna do about it?*Camiella asked, her hands moving forward to gently rub his thighs*

*Anders spun around and moved between her thighs, kissing her passionately*

*Camiella wrapped her legs around her hips, she moved a little, rubbing herself against him*

*Anders smiled as he quickly pulled their clothes, thrusting into her heat*

*Camiella bit her lip, as she tried to muffle her moan*

*Anders tilted his hips to allow her more access to him as he thrusted into her.*

*Camiella reached down between them and stroked him every time he pulled out of her. She bit hard into her lip as another moan tried to escape her lips*

*Anders pounded into her heat as he wrapped both of her arms around his neck bringing them closer to their release*

*Camiella kissed him hard as she felt her climax wash over her. She clutched him closer to her as she shuddered underneath him.*

*Anders sighed as he finished in her, and rested his head on her belly.*

*Camiella gently brushed his hair with her fingers*

*Anders pressed his hand to her stomach and furrowed his brows*

What is it?*she asked*

Who's is it?*he asked*

What are you talking about Anders?*Camiella asked a little worried*

You're pregnant Camiella. Who's child is it?*he asked*

I can't be pregnant.*she said sitting up*

Why?*Anders asked*

Because the only people I've had sex with are you and Zevran. *she counted her fingers and her eyes widened* The last time we had sex together alone was 8 weeks ago. If I am pregnant then it's yours.

*Anders stared at her shock written all over his faces.* I-I can't believe it.

Tell me about it*Camiella said frowning*

What you don't want to be a mother?*Anders asked*

Not with the Templars constantly breathing down my neck.*she said looking at him*

But if that wasn't the case?*he said waiting for an answer*

Then I'd be happy to have your child.*she said* But as soon as the Templars find out, we're gonna have to fight for our lives more than we already are. *Camiella said*

*Anders sighed* forged paper we could get them.

*Camiella sighed* Anders, what about Akira, I can't just leave her

I'm just saying we can just get them and stay with Akira.*Anders said*

Fine, but I'm not telling anyone until I know what's going to happen.*Camiella said to the other mage.*

Akira should know, she does have a right.*Anders said*

I'm not telling anyone Anders. *Camiella said firmly* I can't, this is what she wants for her and Alistair. It would be like rubbing it in her face that I can have a child and she can't.

She'd be happy for you, Camiella. And what about Zev? Surly he'd want to know.*Anders said*

*Camiella sighed and looked down at her stomach* I will not tell anyone Anders, and neither will you. I don't want anyone getting their hopes up.*she said tears brimming her eyes* I've been having dreams, and I can't seem to shake them away. If the Templars take me then they will kill me and the baby I carry. And I'm so scared all the time Anders. I don't want to lose it now that I've got it but what if something happens and I don't get to keep it.

Nothing is going to happen to us, Camiella. We are going to be fine.*He said kissing her cheek before yawning.*

*Camiella looked at him* We should probably get some sleep.

*Anders nodded and lied down next to her closing his eyes and sleeping.*

*Camiella's eyes drifted shut and soon she was asleep as well*

(Morning)

*The couple were woken by a cold ball of snow hitting there skin.*

*Camiella shivered and opened her eyes* I'm guessing it snowed*she said sitting up to pull her clothes on.*

*Suddenly another ball hit Anders in the face and there was laughing outside.*

*Camiella giggled and finished dressing running out of the tent.* A snowball fight it is?

*Akira threw a snow-ball at Alistair who ducked and it hit Camiella in the face.*

*She laughed and picked up some snow in her hands and balled it up, chucking it at her sister*

*Akira hissed from the cold.* You suck, Camiella!* she said running and grabbing some snow and pausing, digging her feet in the snow and throwing it at her sister. Alistair smirked and managed to sneak up on Akira before lunging at her making her fall in the snow.*

*Camiella laughed* He got you!

*Akira shivered violently as Alistair picked her up in his arms.*

*She laughed and shivered herself* Damn it's cold.

*Akira quickly crawled on Alistair's back and held onto him tightly and said.* I think we should find a good place to rest inside for a few days.*Akira said, Alistair nodded,* From what the weather has been for a few days, I would say there's a blizzard coming.* The Templar said.*

That's a good idea. I'd rather not freeze to death*Camiella said reaching into her tent, grabbing her cloak*

And that means even I won't be able to see and It's gonna be dangerous for us, since frostbite is gonna be a main threat.*Akira said.*

*She nodded and slipped the cloak over her body*

Man that mean's I can't walk. Damn this snow!*A snow ball hit her head.* And that means you are quite defenseless, mi bella.* Zevran said smirking.*

*Camiella laughed* We should pack up and head for a Tavern or an inn soon.

We could always go to that place, Honnleath, for that golem and to stay there for a little bit.*Akira said*

Sounds good to me. Anywhere is good, as long as it's away from the cold*she said, clutching the cloak closer*

*Akira nodded and told Zevran to wake up the other companions up.*

*Camiella nodded and went to go pack up her stuff*

*After the group packed up they left for Honnleath.*

*They walked towards Honnleath with a light drizzle of snow for almost five days till they finally reached the village. The town looked half destroyed yet part of it looked sustainable to stay there for a few days.*

Let's hurry and bring the Golem to life*Camiella said looking at the village around them*

*Akira gripped onto Alistair's shoulder tightly.* Darkspawn.*he growled.*

Oooooo, a fight.*she said excitedly* I love fights.

*Akira stay back.*Alistair said setting her down. She nodded and stood back against a tree digging he feet into the snow until she reached the ground and pulled out her bow.*

*Camiella clutched her daggers in her hands* I always love fights.

*Akira shot at the Darkspawn that poured from the houses, while Alistair managed to start fighting the Hurlock Alpha, Anders kept his attention on Camiella, and Zevran watched Akira's back.*

*Camiella charged at the darkspawn. She began slicing at them with speed, her body flipping and turning to make sure she sliced them to pieces*

*Akira heard a yell of pain but couldn't do anything since she and Zevran were being surrounded by Darkspawn.*

*Camiella moved on to help Zevran and Akira.*

Who screamed?*Akira asked shooting one in the neck.*

How am I supposed to know*she said cutting a darkspawn's neck open*

Sometimes I feel as if you are the blind one.*Akira snapped annoyed* I can't see, Cam!

Well, I don't hear like you do so I'm not sure what's screaming because I can't hear it!*she snapped*

*Akira groaned in annoyance.*Sometimes I wish you were in my position.

*Camiella sighed* I'm only good for your eyes; if you'd tell me where you heard it I'll go check it out. I'm not in the mood for your complaining.

To your left where...Oh Maker NO!*She yelled running through the darkspawn.*

*Camiella followed after her, worry striking her features*

*She was sitting next to Alistair's unconscious body, blood pooling out of a deep wound onto the pure white snow. Akira held him in her lap crying as she cried.* No, no, NO! Alistair don't do this to me!

Anders! Now! Help him!*Camiella screamed her hands already glowing*

*Anders sighed and walked over to him and scanned him over.* He's lost a lot of blood. I don't think I can save him.*Anders said softly. Akira cried in Alistair's shoulder.*

Wait, the ashes, Akira do you still have the ashes. A pinch can heal anything*she said reaching out her hand*

*Akira managed to hand them to her as she cried softly.*

Anders, the ashes can cure him. *Camiella said, taking some of the ashes into her hand*

*Anders sighed and took them putting them to his wound and using a healing spell again only this time the wound closed up and the color returned to his skin. Alistair's eyes slowly opened looking up at them.*

*Camiella sighed with relief and moved away from his side, letting Akira take him in her arms*

*Akira cried as she held her lover in her arms.* I-I thought you were dead.*she said. Alistair smiled and kissed her softly and tried to stand.*

*Camiella laid her head against Anders' shoulder and smiled.*

*Akira helped him up and said* He needs to sit and rest for a while. Leliana can stay with him.*No.*he said* I can come.

Let him come, Akira. I'll watch over him*she said*

But...*Akira said as Alistair looked at the blood covered snow.* I just don't want him to overexert himself.* she whispered, burring her face in his chest.* Besides, his armor is pretty much destroyed.*Akira said touching his broken beyond repair armor.*

I guess you're right. *she sighed* Alistair, just go with Leliana.

But Cam, I'm fine.*He argued*

Listen, your armor is a complete disaster. I don't want you getting hurt again. We only have so much ashes. Just go and keep yourself safe.*Camiella said*

Please Alistair. I don't want to lose you again.*Akira begged. Alistair opened his mouth to argue, but sighed and hugged her.* I will for you.* He said before walking back with Leliana.*

Alright, let us get this golem and let us find somewhere to sleep*Camiella said, gently running her hand over her stomach*

*Akira walked into the middle of the village and walked to a large snow covered statue and placed her hand on it, smiling.* Here's our golem.

Thank goodness*she said* I'm freezing my butt off.

*Akira said the activation code only for the golem not to work.*

*Camiella's eyebrows furrowed* Well, what the fuck happened? Do I need to go kick that guys butt for giving you the wrong code?

*Akira suddenly shot to the floor, placing her hand on the frozen ground.* There's people still here, I can feel them screaming. Maybe they can help us.*Akira said.*

Well, let us go then. *she said* I don't want to stand out here too long. I'm sick as it is

*Akira nodded and pointed to a burnt house.* There's and opening over there we can use.

*She nodded and headed toward the entrance*

*They cleared of the entrance and slid down the latter. It was dark and the air felt damp.*

*Camiella looked around* is this someone's home?

No, it's a cellar.*Akira said walking forward.*

*Camiella looked around* Well, lead us to the people.

*Akira nodded and pulled out her sword, lightly tapping it onto the stone wall making a vibration they could hear to follow her while saying what was in the room she came in.* She did notice a strange lyrium pull and grabbed Camiella's hand and led her to a small desk.*

Ah, lyrium. Do you want me to gather some of it?*she asked*

*Akira placed the mage's hand on a small crystal cluster.*Use a small spell.*She said to her sister.*

*Camiella closed her eyes and cast a lightning spell*

*The crystal started to glow with electricity allowing the light to fill part of the room.*

So I light the lyrium so we can see through the darkness.*Camiella

*Akira nodded and walked into the next room.*

*Camiella walked over to another crystal cluster and cast a light spell*

*This time she lit it with a fire spell and the crystal lit with fire running through it.*

*Akira refused to open the door leading out.*

I thought you said there were people down here?*Camiella asked*

There are...but.*She paused pointing at the door.* They're in there with the darkspawn.

Well, that's not a problem. You stay right here and I'll go take care of them*the female Mage said*

*Akira frowned.* There's about twenty of them.

Sooooooooo, your point is?*Camiella said frowning*

Alright.*Akira said annoyed* Go on but don't come crying to me when you get in over your head.

I'll be perfectly fine*Camiella said opening the door, pulling her staff from her back. She ran in and closed the door behind her. She looked at the darkspawn and smiled* Bring it on.

*The tainted creatures started to come at her and Anders and Zevran in waves of attacks*

*Camiella's eyes turned white, as clouds formed on the ceiling. Thunder shook the floor, and lightning rumbled inside the clouds* I'd move out of the way boys, or acid rain is going to latterly burn all your skin off.

*They nodded and moved out of the way.*

*She put a protective shield around herself as the acid rain fell from the ceiling. She watched as the darkspawn cried out, their nasty shallow skin melting off their bodies*

*Akira opened the door slowly covering her nose.* I don't particularly like the smell of rotting darkspawn, but this is just fowl.

Sorry. I know it smells, but I'm not a miracle worker, I can't get the stench out of the air*She said, releasing the protective shield.*

*Akira sighed* I know.

*Camiella smiled* At least those nasty fuckers are gone right? We can help the people now.

*Before she could speak she was thrown back into the room she just came from and emissary that had been hiding and had a protective shield around its self.*

*Camiella turned and glared at the beast* Damn darkspawn, can't you just die like the rest!*she marched over to it* Fucking protective shields. This is why you have mages like me.

*Akira forced herself to sit up, feeling a dull pain in her abdomen. Anders pushed her back down and started to scan her.*

*Camiella laughed coldly at the darkspawn* You think that your fucking shield can protect yourself from me? You need to be taught a lesson*her hands became engulfed in boulders made of diamonds. She punched his shield, making it flicker. She punched it again and it came down. She grabbed the emissary by the head and slammed it into the ground, his brains spilling out onto the stone*

Oh, Akira this is gonna hurt.*Anders said. Akira nodded and gritted her teeth waiting for the pain. Almost as soon as he started to pour magic into her she cried out in pain, and blood slowly come out of her nose and mouth as her skin suddenly grew hot.*

*Camiella ran back to her sister's side and held her hand* It'll be over soon sister.

This isn't normal Cam, she has a magic bomb inside her.*Anders said.*

How do we get it out?*she bite her fingernails* Is she going to die?*she asked, her voice shaking*

If we don't get it out of her soon, yes. But I can try to... Give me that darkspawn.*Anders said pointing to the nearly dead darkspawn.*

*Camiella quickly grabbed the darkspawn and brought it to him* How will this work.

I can try to re-direct the bomb by placing it in this darkspawn, but if he dies during the process it won't work, I need you to heal him, just enough to get the bomb placed inside him.*Anders explained trying to keep the bomb in Akira calm.*

*Camiella nodded and her hands glowed and she healed the darkspawn the best she could to keep him alive*

That's good, now I need you to hold him down while I insert this into him.*Anders said*

*she nodded and held the darkspawn the arms and legs*

Akira seemed to be gasping for air as Anders magically pulled out the bomb. Akira cried out in pain but Zevran held her down as the bomb detached itself from her body making her unconscious. Anders quickly thrusted the dark swirling magic into the struggling darkspawn* Get him into the other room now!

*Camiella picked it up and ran from the room, dropping the body off in the other room. She quickly ran back and closed the door behind her*

*There was an explosion after she shut the door*

Akira's fever has gone down, but it'll be a while before she can actually function without any side affects.*Anders said to Camiella.*

*Camiella gently held Akira to her chest* As long as she's alive

Perhaps I should go with you to find that code for the golem and Zevran should stay here with Kira.*Anders said.*

*Camiella nodded* Let us go then.*she gently laid Akira back down and stood up, brushing the dust off her knees*

Anders nodded and stood up.*You can probably take her back to camp, I'm sure she won't wake for a while.*he said to the elf, who shrugged and flipped his dagger in his hand.*I think I'll stay until you return.

See you guys in a bit.*she gently kissed Zevran on the cheek and turned around walking away*

*Anders and Camiella walked down the hall and opened another door and found a whole group of people behind a magic barrier. * Looks like we found them.*Anders said.*

*Camiella, Anders, Zevran who was carrying Akira's unconscious body and there new addition Shale the golem walked towards the inn building in the village that wasn't burnt or partly destroyed through a slight snow with some wind.*

*Camiella walked in, and covered her mouth with her hand as a yawn escaped from behind her lips*

*Leader, Akira's Mabari, was sitting on a rug by the fire near the entrance and looked up barking happily as he saw them return but quickly noticed something was wrong with his mistress, and looked at Camiella.*

It's ok Leader. We just had some trouble, but she'll be fine I promise*she gently stroked his head*

*Alistair came from his room and noticed Akira slumped on Zevran's shoulder.* What happened?

Damn emissary put a bomb inside her, but luckily Anders managed to get it out. She is gonna be unconscious for awhile so you might want to take her to a room to sleep. *Camiella said*

*Alistair nodded and walked over taking Akira in his arms and walked to his room.*

*Camiella smiled and yawned again* I guess I should get a room as well, I'm so tired these days.*she said rubbing her eyes*

*Anders nodded and whispered as they walked.* You are pregnant, so that would be why.

*Camiella sighed* I know Anders.

*Anders and Camiella walked into there room.*


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Camiella woke to hands grabbing her out of the bed. She felt them cover her mouth to prevent any screams from erupting through her*

*Anders was tied up and gagged on the floor.*

*Camiella's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, but as she went to use magic she felt it all slip through her fingers as the Templar's sucked it away from her. She slumped unconscious and when her eyes opened again she was trapped inside a cage*

Cam. Are you alright?*Anders asked*

*Tears spilled down her cheeks* I'm scared Anders. They're gonna kill me and the baby.

You don't know that, just keep quiet about the baby.*He whispered to her.*

*She cried softly and she jumped as she heard the Templars enter the room*

*The leader looked at her with a sharp glare. One came in and grabbed her roughly pulling her out.*

*Camiella felt her magic leave her once again. She looked at the Templars and when she glanced at the leader her whole body froze up* Y-Y-Your supposed to be dead. I remember I killed you myself.*The Templar only laughed* After you left, one of my fellow Templars found me and managed to get a Mage to heal me right up. So here I am, ready to finish my job.*he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her onto the floor, unbuckling his pants*

*He pulled her clothes off and pushed into her roughly*

*Camiella cried out in pain. Tears spilled off her cheeks. As he finished inside her he stood up* Suck me *she shook her head* Do it or your death will be long and painful *she closed her eyes and reached over, taking him in her mouth* Suck harder you little bitch*Camiella did as she was told and she sucked him harder until she felt his warm seed spill into her mouth* Swallow*she gagged as it went down* Now my little mage, it's time for you to die. Ace get my whip.

*Ace handed him the whip*

*Camiella's eyes widened* That's right, you remember it well. *He tore her shirt off* Ah, I see you still have the scars from last time.*He lifted the whip and went to strike her* Please, don't do this Daniel *he laughed and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to eye level* And why not*she clutched her stomach and looked away* Ah I see my precious Camiella is pregnant. *he pulled a knife from his hip and trailed it over her skin* A baby like this would be very dangerous. Who's the father? Oh wait I bet it's Anders. Grab him too, he will die just like her.*Daniel glared into her eyes before shoving the knife into her stomach*

Nooo!*Anders yelled trying to brake free from his captors*

*Camiella screamed* no,no,no,no, NO!*she pulled the knife out and her body erupted into flames. She grabbed Daniel by the face* How could you destroy an innocent life? Your an evil bastard that will never see the Maker's light*with that he crumpled in her hands to nothing but ash. She glared at the men holding Anders* Let him go!*They dropped him and back away. She grabbed them and they too crumbled to ash* Anders...*she collapsed to the floor, blood pooling from her bleeding stomach*

*Anders tried to heal her, but couldn't save her baby.*

*Camiella opened her eyes* Just take me back to camp*she managed to choke out before falling unconscious again*

*He managed to get her out of the cave and walked towards the village only to see the group looking for them and calling there names. They saw Akira walking towards them.* Anders, Cam. you're alright.*Akira suddenly felt the drips of blood.* I spoke too soon. Come on.*she said running towards the inn.*

*Camiella woke hours later. She lifted herself from the bed only to be confused on why she was getting up so she collapsed back into the pillows, her eyes completely blank of any emotion

Sis you really shouldn't move.*Akira said gently pulling the covers back on her sister.*

I don't understand why I wanted to move*She said her voice hollow. She turned onto her side, looking at the wall, her eyes like glass balls, reflecting the world around her but not showing anything resembling emotion*

*Akira frowned and felt her sisters head.* No fever. I'm gonna get Anders and maybe Zev. Would you like that?

*Camiella didn't answer. She just continued to stare at the wall*

Akira frowned and walked out of the room and found Anders and Zevran.* Anders Cam's acting very weird, I was wondering if you know something?*Anders looked at Zevran who nodded, and Anders told the story. Akira stood there in shock.* I...I don't know what to say. I can't believe I didn't feel them coming. I should have been able too. I'm so sorry.*Akira said. Anders sighed.* It wasn't your fault, Kira. Let's go see Camiella.*Akira nodded and lead them to her room.*

*Camiella looked up for a moment at her visitors her eyes almost coming back to normal before they glazed over again and her gaze fell to the wall*

Cam...I'm sorry.*Akira forced out trying not to cry.*

There's nothing for you to be sorry about *she said her voice nothing but a whisper*

It's my fault. I didn't feel them coming and they got you and killed your baby. I should have done something.*Akira said tears slowly running down her face.* But... I didn't and it's all my fault.

*Camiella's nostrils flared and she jumped off the bed and picked up a vase from the bedside table and threw it at the wall* YOU THINK THAT THIS SHIT WAS YOUR FAULT! MY BABY DIED BECAUSE OF WHAT I AM! IT DIED BECAUSE I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH! IT DIED BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP THEM!*She tossed the bedside table across the bed and it smashed into the wall. Hot tears streamed down her face, her face fell into her hands before her eyes once again glazed over and she collapsed onto the bed, her anger leaving her features to be a emotionless mask.*

*Zevran released Akira and looked at Camiella then Anders.*We are probably gonna leave tomorrow-*Today*Akira corrected.*We're leaving today and You guys can rest for a bit longer. I'll leave Anders, Zevran, Shale and Leader here and you can meet us back at Redcliff.*Akira said walking out and shutting the door behind her.*

*Camiella's hand lifted to wipe the water off her face* Why am I crying?

*Anders gently touched her shoulder and looked at Zevran.* I think we need to talk. About all of us.

*Camiella lifted her body off the bed* What's there to talk about? I'm perfectly fine.

Really?*Anders asked, and touched her arm making Camiella jump back.*

*Camiella backed up against the wall. Her body shaking* Please, don't hurt me. *she whispered*

Cam. It's me, Anders.*Anders said*

*She slid down the wall and clutched her knees to her chest* Anders... *she shook her head.* Anders...

*He sighed* Now do you believe me? We need to discuss what's going to happen to us.

*Camiella looked up at him* Please don't leave me. I don't think I can make it if I lose you too.

*Anders gently held her in his arms.* I'm not gonna leave you.

*She finally broke, her body shook uncontrollably as her eyes returned to normal. They were filled with so much grief and sorrow that if you look in them you would break into tears. Sobs wracked her body and she clutched Anders in her arms* I don't know if I can do this anymore!*she cried between sobs*

Camiella, everything is going to be alright.*Anders whispered*

But how do you know that? You said I wouldn't lose the baby to those damn Templars but I did! You said everything would be fine but everything wasn't fine!*Camiella yelled*

*Anders sighed.* Camiella, I'm not arguing with you.

I'm not asking you too*she whispered*Just say what you have to say Anders. I'm all ears.

Camiella I'm not mad, you killed Daniel, you don't have to worry about him coning after you.*Anders said*

I know I killed him. I'm glad he's finally dead. But why aren't you mad? I gave it away that I was pregnant, he killed him because I gave it away. *Camiella said, laying her head against his chest* It's all my fault.

No, it was his fault. He's a terrible person. It's going to be alright. We can try again.*Anders said*

*Camiella looked into his eyes*You still want to have a baby with me after all that's happened?After those Templars almost killed you because you were the father of my baby?

If your that worried you don't have to. You can have it with Zevran.*Anders said*

*She looked at Zevran* Are you sure he would want that?

If you really want one I accept.*He said smirking.*

*Camiella smiled weakly and stood up off the floor and tackled him in a hug* You guys are the greatest. *she kissed him hard on the lips*

*Zevran smirked and kissed her back.*

*Camiella wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her body*

*Zevran pushed her away slightly.*Not right now. I still don't think you're ready.

*Camiella frowned and nodded* I guess your right *she said walking back to the bed* Well, will you guys at least sleep next to me before we follow Akira to Redcliff.

Cam, If you didn't hear correctly, we are splitting up, Akira will be doing her thing and we will be going and reviving Arl Eamon..*Anders said*

Oh, ok. Well where is she going? Is she going to be alright?*she asked standing up quickly*

I don't know, she just said we were splitting up and we were to go to Redcliff.*Anders said.* She's probably going after the treaties.*Zevran said*

Oh. Well I guess we should leave soon then. I just need a new shirt. Daniel tore my other one. Anders did you grab my shorts and boots from the cave?*Camiella said*

Yea.*Anders said.*

*Camiella nodded and looked inside her pack for an extra shirt.*

*Akira came in and replied* You guys we're leaving in about thirty minutes. Just letting you know.

*Camiella smiled at her sister* Hey Akira. Do you have any armor or a shirt that I could barrow?

Umm,*she said grabbing her pack*I think so, but you'll have to find them.*she said handing it to her.*

*She grabbed the pack and pulled out a tank top.* I'll just use this. My cloak will keep me warm enough*she said handing Akira her pack* Thanks sister.

*Akira nodded and took it.* You Alright with the idea of you going back to Redcliff?

Just as long as you keep yourself safe *Camiella said gently stroking her sister's cheek* Don't get into too much trouble, alright?

And if you get pregnant again, when I return you better tell me.*Akira said smirking.*

Oh, yea sorry about that*she said gently rubbing the back of her neck*I was going to tell you

When? After I was able to feel it?*Akira asked coldly*

When I decided that it was safe to tell you*she said looking down*

*Akira sighed* I guess I can understand. But its almost time to go. See you later.*She said waving and leaving*

*Camiella slipped the tank top on and her shorts and boots* I'm ready.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Redcliff)

Camiella, Zevran, Anders and a few others from the group stayed back at Redcliff until Akira was to return. From what she had planned it was to be about a month or a month in a half until she and the other party members returned to Redcliff to see their next move.

Camiella bit into her nails and propped her feet on a table.

Zevran was sharpening his daggers as Anders sat beside Camiella in her room and noticed her and pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Cam, stop that. I thought you broke that habit."

Camiella frowned and stuck her tongue out at him before resuming her nails biting,"Well habits die hard."

"That's true." Zevran said looking up at his dagger as he held in in the fire light. "You're worried about Akira, yes?" he asked putting it down and sharpening his boot knife.

"Maybe, is it bad to be worried?" she asked, pulling her hand away from her mouth."I worry too much don't I?"

"No, I'm just as worried for her as you are." he said calmly. "Though Anders is continuing to drive me mad if he doesn't stop constantly getting up, pacing and sitting back down." The Antivan elf said annoyed. "I do not." he said as he sat back down from his pacing.

Camiella giggled and stood up and gently rubbed Anders shoulder, "Let's try and relax ok?"

Anders sighed closing his eyes as her fingers did wonders on his tense shoulders. suddenly a knock came from the door and Anders groaned loudly his head falling back on the couch. "Can't we relax one day without nobles bothering us?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

Camiella sighed and walked over to the door opening it.

A servant stood and said. "Pardon the intrusion my lady. But the Arl has asked for you in his study." she said.

"Alright" she said turning to look at the two."I'll see you guys in a little bit."

Andres pouted softly; his eyes begging her not to go.

Camiella walked over to him, sitting on his lap, kissing his nose,"I'll be back soon. When I get back I'll give you really good body massage ok?"

Anders nodded, kissing her lips softly.

She smiled and skipped off to Eamon's study

Eamon sat in his study and saw the servant open the door allowing Camiella to come inside. "Ah, Camiella. Please sit." he said motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.

"What do you need?" she asked plopping down in front of him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the Landsmeet and Alistair." he said

"What about them?" Camiella asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Well Alistair's blood is the last Theirin's as I believe you know." He said looking at her.

"Yes, I know he's a royal bastard." Camiella said smirking slightly.

"Yes well... aren't we all at sometime?" he jested then returned to being serious. "It is vital we return the Theirin blood back to the throne. But since he has no experience dealing with court or politics, Akira will be needed."

"You want them to be married?" Camiella asked

Eamon nodded. "I wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary, but Cousland blood is very strong and popular amongst the nobles, as you know. It will help bring Cousland and Theirin supporters out from hiding and support us." he said sighing. "I only ask that you allow this since you are her elder sister."

Camiella sat there for a moment thinking it over."I agree. This will benefit us. They are very close and it shouldn't be a problem between the two. I'd have to agree to the marriage."

Eamon nodded. "So preparations for the wedding should be before we go to Denerim for precautionary reasons." Eamon said. "I expect you will help handle this?"

"Of course." she said."Is that all you wish to discuss with me?"

Eamon sighed, "Only the worry of the fate of Ferelden and Akira's suitor turn downs. She is very... _keen_, if you could call it that, on her independence."

"She gets that from me." she said standing up brushing the wrinkles from her shirt.

"If you need anything let me know." Eamon said.

"Sure thing," Camiella said before walking out of the study and back to her bedchambers.

She found Zevran knelt between Anders thighs sucking on the mage's hard length, bringing him over the edge just as she walked through the door.

Camiella raised her eyebrows,"Getting down and dirty before I even get to the room are we?"

Anders blushed but was too weak to respond. Zevran smirked wiping his seed from his mouth as he replied, "It was only to make him relax. But what did the old man want to talk to you about?"

"Ah just nobility stuff,"she said plopping down on the couch, her hand moving to her mouth to continue her chewing.

Zevran smirked and pushed her down on the couch cushions holding her wrists above her head as his hard covered manhood pressed to her core. "Anything I can do to help you?" he asked seductively pressing harder to her stating the fact his aching groin was in desperate need of release.

Camiella smirked and wrapped her legs around his hips, making the skirt she was wearing inch down revealing that she wasn't wearing any smalls.

Zevran's eyes glittered and quickly pulled down his pants and thrusted roughly into her core moaning as she enveloped him in her warm silk walls.

Camiella moaned feeling every inch inside her."Glad I chose this day to not wear any."she breathed.

Zevran smirked and suddenly sat up allowing Anders to get behind her and ease himself in her.

Camiella dug her nails into Zevran's back as a small plea for more escaped her lips.

Zevran smirked as both men fucked her hard and fast bringing her to her climax and allowing both men to plummet over the edge inside her.

Camiella laid back against Anders chest her body covered in sweat.

Anders smiled and asked softly. "Do you still wish to have a child?" he asked.

"Of course." she whispered.

Zevran and Anders smiled and took their turns filling her with their seed, eagerly complying to her wishes of a child.

After so much she stopped them."I think that's enough for the night"

Anders and Zevran nodded and rested beside her, both men breathing heavily.

Camiella smiled and looked at the two with love in her eyes

Zevran smirked and kissed her softly. "So what did Eamon want to speak to you about?" Anders asked.

"Just nobility stuff" she said pulling the covers over her scars.

"Oh, come on Cam. You can't really expect me to buy that. Was it about Akira?" Anders asked.

Camiella sighed,"Yes but it doesn't matter. It's not a big deal."

Anders gave her a annoyed look. "Why do I get the suspicious feeling that Akira won't like what you guys talked about?" he asked.

"I'm sure she won't be happy but eventually she'll thank me." she said wrapping her arms around him


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A raven came ever few day updating them on Akira's progress. She had gone to the dalish and they were under attack by werewolves. Akira wrote that she thunk the keeper wasn't telling her everything about why the werewolves attacked and replied that she had to go since she was on watch, and that she loved Camiella and that she missed her.

Camiella and Eamon had been setting up for the wedding, Camiella mainly handled the dresses and decorations, while Eamon sent word about the marriage between houses that was going to taking place.

Camiella seemed to be happier. She smiled a lot more and she wasn't as tense.

About a month went by and Akira said they had been later than they planned and said they were off to Orzammar to the dwarves and said this would probably be the last letter she would send to them.

"Anders... I'm worried about her. What if something happens to her?" she asked biting down into her nubby fingernails.

Anders sighed and gently stroked her hair. "Love please stop worrying. She'll be fine I promised." he said kissing her hair.

Camiella nodded and gently touched his cheek,"I love you puppy." she said kissing his lips.

Anders groaned. "I thought we talked about this you silly girl." he said swatting her backside. Zevran walked in from his bath and walked over to them kissing Camiella on her lips.

Camiella touched his wet chest,"How was the bath?"

"Nice, how are you feeling?" "She doesn't have much signs, but I'm gonna wait until we know for sure." Anders said.

"How much longer before we know for sure?" she asked, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"In about another month to a few weeks." Anders said. "So take it easy."

Camiella nodded and sat down on the bed falling down on her back. She placed her hands on her flat stomach.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Zevran asked.

"Good. I should be finished by the time Akira arrives."she said pulling her shirt up to gently touch the scared skin.

"And how do you plan to tell her she's getting married off?" He asked.

"I don't know. She's going to be pissed and she'll probably want to strangle me. But I know this is going to be good for her." Camiella said.

Zevran nodded and sat beside her kissing her neck softly. Anders sighed. "So what do you plan to do to make her agree and understand why this is happening?" he asked.

"As I've said before, I don't know."

"She is going to probably kill someone." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know and I'll give her Eamon and say it was all his idea." Camiella said grinning.

Anders and Zevran laughed. "Of course you would do that." the blonde mage said."But she wont buy that." Zevran said.

"Well fine I'll take full responsibility and she'll have to kill me before I even get to start a family." she said sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, and what about her little problem that got us into trouble with her cause you were too stubborn to tell her about our child." Anders asked.

Camiella huffed and pouted slightly,"I was waiting for the right time Anders."

"I know but what problem did she have or does have?" she asked.

"It's rare for 2 wardens to have kids. But it is possible Anders. I know it is." Camiella said

"But if she marries Alistair and the nobles find she can't conceive a child for him, they will ruin her." Anders said. "Look at Anora. She's barren and the nobles talked about replacing her with Akira."

Camiella stood up quickly,"I'll murder some nobles if they try some shit!" She growled.

"I know." he said and sighed. "Perhaps we can help with that problem" Anders said and dug around in his pack, picking up a silver vile.

"What's that?"she asked.

"It'll help her conceive a child with him. I used it with you and were still waiting, but I have a feeling you are pregnant." he said handing her the vile.

Camiella took it from him and smiled,"Good. That way I won't have to kill anyone."

Anders nodded, "But now there's our next obstacle. Getting her to see reason." he said sighing.

"That's the hardest part. She's just as stubborn as I am." Camiella said sighing.

"Well let us hope it ends well." Zevran said smirking.

Camiella nodded and laid back on the bed, her long black hair sprawling out around her body.

The next month went by slow and Camiella found she was indeed pregnant. Anders and Zevran had kept a constant watch over her, making sure she wouldn't over exert herself. Akira, Alistair and the others came back as well as a new companion named Oghren they picked up from Orzammar.

Camiella smiled and hugged her little sister,"Oh Akira, I missed you. Ooooooh, guess what?"

"What?" Akira asked excited.

"I'm pregnant!"she said excitedly.

Akira covered her mouth. "Oh maker... You aren't playing with me are you?" she asked smiling

"Nope! I have a little baby growing inside me." Camiella said happily.

"Congratulations." Alistair said hugging Akira's waist. "Ah Alistair Akira. You're both back." Eamon said walking down the steps, looking at Camiella. "I need to have a word with both of you."

Camiella frowned and turned and walked off wanting to get as far away as she can when the yelling started.

"Camiella if you would join us." Eamon said.

"Damn!"she whispered and turned back around."Sure."

Camiella followed them back to Eamon's study

They sat down in front of his desk. "What's this about?" Akira asked concerned.

Camiella started biting her nails again."Eamon why don't you tell her. It was your idea."

Eamon sighed. "I won't beat around the bush with you both. Me and Camiella have decided it would be best for the country and yourselves if you were to be married." "Wait... What?" Akira asked confused.

Camiella scratched the back of her neck."We have arranged for you to to be married."

"Married?" Alistair repeated. "To whom?" Alistair asked.

"To each other. We have the wedding all planned out and everything." Camiella said.

"Wait and you never thought to asked me about this?!" Akira asked then narrowed her brows. "How long have you planned this?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhhh, probably for about 2 months." Camiella said.

"Oh great, while I'm out trying to gather the remainder of the army. You go behind my back and arrange me to marry, which I was not concerned about right this minute since we are facing a Blight!" she snapped.

"Akira, please understand. I know that you can defeat this blight and when you are done you can live your life with Alistair like it's supposed to be."she said

"Why when I turn my back for two seconds someone has to take pity on me and try to give me something, I do not yet want?!" She asked tears in her eyes as she shot up and stormed from the room.

"Damn it!" Camiella said running her fingers through her hair before walking out of the study and going back to her room.

"I see things didn't go well" Zevran said as he sharpened his dagger by the window.

She shook her head and sat down on the bed her head falling into her hands.

"Well, she took it better than the last suitor." Anders said as he sat beside her.

"I'm such a bad sister"she whispered.

"No you aren't just wait a few days and Akira will come around, trust me." Anders said smiling at her. "Oooor you could go talk to her now." Zevran said.

"I don't want to risk getting myself into a bigger hole. If I say something wrong she'll just get more pissed."she said her face still in her hands.

"I'll go with you then." Zevran said jumping up from his chair.

"Zev, I don't think that's a good idea." Camiella said looking at him.

"Oh we'll be fine." he said smirking and walking to the door.

Camiella sighed and stood to her feet and stood to her feet following after him.

They walked to Akira's room and opened the door finding her sitting by the fire starring into it even though she couldn't see, she still felt it's radiant warmth on her skin.

"Uh little sister, can we talk?"

She said nothing but moved closer into herself. Zevran nodded and pushed Camiella slightly forward, encouraging her to continue.

Camiella walked over to her and sat beside her."I know what I did was wrong."

"I understand." Akira interrupted.

"Understand what?"she asked looking at her surprised.

"I understand that's it's the best thing for Ferelden. I understand why you did it. It hurt that you didn't think to tell me after all the times I told you what I want. It sort of felt like you were doing what was best for Ferelden, not me." Akira said softly resting her chin on her knees.

"You think I was doing this just for the good of Ferelden? No, that's where your wrong. I did this because I know you love Alistair and your not as happy as you were when you were a kid and I know loves you for you no matter if you can see or not. And that's the kind of man you need. That is why I did this." she said gently touching her sister's hair.

"Yea," tears sprang from her eyes and she clutched onto her sister.

"Yea. I was thinking about you the entire time. Not Ferelden." Camiella said.

"B-But... I-I can't..." she stammered as she clutched her stomach.

"What do you mean you can't?" Camiella asked confused.

"I can't give him what I need to give him." she said clutching her abdomen.

"Oh baby sister I have something for that." she said pulling the vile from her pocket."Anders gave this to me and said it will help with making a baby. and he used it on me so it works."

Akira hesitantly took the small vile from her sister and felt the slight magic inside it, she weakly asked. "When is the due date, for the wedding?"

"In about a week. I made sure everything was perfect." she said pulling her sister to her.

"Andraste's flaming sword." Akira cursed. "That... that is really close. Why can't it be later?" she asked her face slightly paling.

"Because everything is almost ready." Camiella said.

"But I-I can't be ready in that amount of time." Akira protested.

Camiella touched her cheek,"Your more than you'll ever be darling"

Akira sighed and rested her head on her sister's chest. "I... I trust you to know what you're doing."

"I have everything under control. It might take a little longer considering how watchful Zevran and Anders have been. They won't let me stay up too late with this whole thing. I got to bed early every night. They are too protective." Camiella said.

Akira smiled then frowned. "Does that mean I can't sleep with Alistair until we're married?" she asked.

"Yup, but your wedding night drink that vile right before you guys have sex and you'll be pregnant in no time at all." The mage said to her sister who nodded.

Akira put it away. "Thanks Sis." she said.

"That's what I'm here for." Camiella said leaving

Zevran walked with his lover down the hall to there bedchambers. Are you glad you went and talked to her?" he asked her.

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Zevran smirked and pushed her against the wall. "You might want to be very cautious, mi amour. I'm nearly to the point of tearing our clothes of and taking you right here." Zevran said.

"Then why don't you?" she asked her voice filled with lust and desire.

Zevran smiled and pulled her into a closet and slammed the door pushing her roughly to the floor and pushing his aching member into her hot core.

Camiella opened her legs more for him as she put a hand over her mouth muffling the moans that continued to slip through her lips.

Zevran moaned and thrusted harder and faster into Camiella before finishing inside her looking down at her breathless.

Camiella smiled weakly up at him as she brushed her hair aside from her sweaty forehead

Zevran smiled as he pulled out of her and started to pull his pants back on.

Camiella pulled her smalls back on and slipped her skirt and shirt on. She smiled at Zevran before exiting the closet.

They walked back and walked into the room where Anders was already fast asleep on the couch. Zevran chuckled and slipped into bed with Camiella then asked. "The wedding won't be huge will it?"

"Not super huge like normal noble weddings but enough to make Akira think I went to far." Camiella said.

"Just a regular wedding?" He asked.

"Pretty much." she said, laying her head against his chest.

Zevran chuckled and slowly fell asleep.

(Morning)

Camiella woke the next morning to a round of puking

Told you she was finally showing." Anders said to Zevran.

Camiella glared at the two as she wiped her mouth,"Can you get me some water?"

"Thanks"she said before lifting the cup to her lips and drinking the water thirstily.

"Sure love." Zevran said leaving and getting her some water. "Sooo. I've been meaning to ask you something." Anders said. "What would you want your child to be?" he asked.

Camiella looked up at him,"A boy."

Zevran chuckled. "I thought you would want a girl."

Camiella shook her head,"Nope, I want a boy, then a girl so the boy will take care of the girl when I can't.

"Like Fergus and Akira?" Anders asked smirking.

She nodded,"Exactly."

Anders chuckled and shook his head standing up off the bed. "We should probably get to the dining room and you should help Akira with her wedding."

Camiella stood to her feet and kissed their cheeks before skipping off to Akira.

Akira was sparring in the courtyard by herself, not really paying too much attention to her surroundings.

Camiella ran up behind her,"Akira!"

Akira jumped to the side holding her dagger to Camiella's throat, the tip touching her skin.

Camiella giggled and pushed the blade aside,"It's just me."

Akira sighed blowing an annoying strand from her face. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind is all." she said.

"I know." Camiella said.

Akira sighed and asked. "So what do you need?"

"Just need you for some wedding preparations."

"Am I going to hate this?" she asked in a annoyed tone.

"Nah, just some measurements for the dress. And flower preference" Camiella said.

"White roses or lily's." Akira said quickly, "And the measurements won't take long right?"

"Depends, have you gotten fat?" she said looking at her sisters small body.

"I don't know, have I?" she asked. "I say you look absolutely lovely, Mi bella." Zevran said walking towards the two women.

Camiella smiled,"Then it will take no time at all."

"Can I watch?" Zevran asked, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"No." she said pulling Akira away from Zevran's watchful eyes.

Akira sighed as she stood in front of two female strangers as they measured her waist and breasts, as well as her height. Akira had never felt as embarrassed as she did when she was to change in front of them. She kept saying she wanted the dress simple as they tried to add, certain decorations onto the dress. She was happy with a simple pure white dress with little details here and there, but not all over the dress. Just the thought made her want to be sick.

"Listen to her ladies. If she is to be married make her look like herself not one of those damn idiotic, overly fashioned nobles." Camiella said to them.

"But if she's to be the Queen of Ferelden she'll need to look like one." The older woman said. Akira shook her head and leaned out the window relishing in the clear air instead of the stuffy room air.

Camiella stood her ground,"You will listen to me and your future queen or I'll fire your ass and make sure you never work for nobility ever again."

The women nodded and did as they were bid, taking the measurements before leaving. Akira sighed bowing her head. "There's no guarantee about me becoming queen, Cam." she said to her sister.

"No matter, Alistair is to become king and you are his wife. That is how it is supposed to be. You will be a great queen baby sister." Camiella said.

"I really doubt that but alright." Akira groaned suddenly. "I have no Idea what I do when the wedding is done." she said annoyed and groaned again. "I'm so useless!"

"No your not sister." Camiella said touching Akira's shoulder.

"Cam, I _don't_ know what to do between the sheets. At _all_." Akira said.

"It really does come natural. But I can give you a few lessons if you want." Camiella said smiling.

"How exactly?" she asked nervously.

"Mhmmmmm, very good question. I guess I can just explain it in great detail." Camiella said smirking.

"Uh, alright." Akira said a bit nervous

Camiella smiled and patted her sister's shoulder,"We can start tomorrow."

Akira sighed and nodded, a bit relieved.

"Alright, your done for the day. Go on and relax." Camiella said to her little sister.

"Where is the wedding going to be anyway?" The brown haired girl asked.

"It's going to be by the windmill." she said.

Akira smiled. "I guess that would be fitting, though I have no clue what that looks like. I wonder, I f I do get my sight back, will I be able to see what the wedding will look like?" Akira wondered.

"Yes." Camiella said nodding

"How?" Akira asked.

"Do you mean before the wedding or after the wedding?"she asked

"Either. I can't see and I may never be able to again." Akira said.

"My magic will help you see your wedding but I have to be able to see it myself first."

"That can work? Isn't it...?" She paused.

"No not blood magic. I don't use blood magic. It's a whole different kind of magic."

"Oh, well. How does it work?" Akira asked.

"I have to watch the wedding and then afterwords I'll get you alone before your honeymoon and I touch your eyes and you'll see the whole wedding from my eyes. I learned this magic sometime when I was maybe 15."

Akira smiled and looked down. "I guess it's worth a try."

Camiella nodded,"You'll like what I did with the decorations."

Akira sighed. "I hope you didn't go overboard like my birthday those few years ago.

"You'll just have to wait and see my darling baby sister."

"I'm scared and eager at she same time." She said smiling at her sister.

"I know but it will all be fantastic. I'm sure your going to love it."

"I bet." Akira said.

Camiella hugged her sister,"I love you baby girl."

Akira was a bit stunned by this. "What's wrong? I mean I love you too but you seem... well you seem upset."

Camiella looked at her and touched her sister's cheek with tears in her eyes,"You've grown up so much... oh dear, damn hormones!... What I'm trying to say is I'm proud of you and I'll always be proud of you."

"What?" Akira laughed. "I'm only 17 Cam."

"So, it seems like just yesterday you were just a little baby in my 7 year old arms. You've grown into this fine beautiful women who's about to get married."

Akira chuckled. "Cam, stop it. It's going to be fine. Besides... I'm not the one having a baby." Akira said pointing to Cam's belly.

Camiella clutched her stomach and smiled,"You know I'm bout to turn 25 in a month."

"So you're more prepared than me." Akira said.

"I guess so. But I'm not getting married anytime soon. You get to be married and I'm so happy that my heart could burst."

"You were the one who agreed to this if you recall." Akira reminded her.

"Yes, I had a very good reason to." Camiella said.

"I know." Akira said smiling weakly. "And... I'm coming to like it."

"Good. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know." She said looking towards the outside as she wore a silk dress. "I absolutely hate the feel of this dress." She mumbled and jolted. "Anders and Zevran are at the door."

"Well you finish getting dressed back into your normal clothing and I'll go make them leave."

Akira nodded and started to strip down before cursing. "I forgot where I placed my clothes, can you give them to me?" She asked.

She nodded and retrieved them for her,"Here you go darling."

Akira thanked her and threw her boot at the door as it opened slowly slamming it back shut and started to dress.

Camiella giggled and opened the door when her sister was dress,"Naughty naughty men. Looks like I need my whip, isn't that right Akira?"she asked smirking at Anders and Zevran.

Akira smirked then looked at her feet as Alistair passed by with Eamon. Alistair managed to glance at her as he passed by.

Camiella smiled and wrapped her arm around her sister's waist,"Don't avoid your future husband."

"I'm not." She said. "Eamon's doing it for me."

"Well maybe I should go strangle the Arl." Camiella said glaring at the hallway.

Akira laughed. "He's not your future husband."

"Sooooo, but he's my future brother." She said looking at Akira.

Akira giggled and smiled at her. "True enough."

Camiella smiled,"Sooooooooo?"

"So what?" Akira asked.

"I don't know."

Akira laughed at her older sister. "I'm really questioning your sanity. First you hate the man next thing we know he's becoming your brother." Anders said. "What's next? Anora becoming your sister?" He jested.

Camiella frowned,"That women will never be my sister. Alistair's not that bad anymore."

Akira nodded, "I saw enough of that woman as a child to last me a lifetime." the brunet said. "True I rather him than her any day. To think the man I thought was an idiot and an enemy, Now he's become a dear friend and part of the family. Hard to believe." He laughed at the irony of it.

Camiella laid her head against his shoulder,"Yup, surprising."

"Perhaps we should go out for a little while. Or just have some fun time." Zevran said. "I vote cards, Cam you in?" The blonde mage asked.

"I suck at cards but sure I'll do it." Camiella said smiling.

The group walked into Camiella's room and played a few long rounds of cards. During one of the games Alistair came in and decided to play a round or two then watch with Akira after.

Camiella smiled,"You know this would be a lot more fun if we had drinks and if this game was strip poker."

Anders and Zevran nodded in agreement. "Why not?"

"I'll go buy some drinks." she said before running off to go get drinks.

Akira sighed as she leaned onto her fiance's shoulder.

Camiella came back her arms loaded from raiding the basement."Guys a little help, please." she stumbling into the room from already drinking a little.

Zevran helped her and sat the bottles down on the table as Anders sat her down.

Camiella smiled,"You ready to get your asses stomped into the ground."

They nodded. Akira shook her head as she rested on Alistair side.

Camiella dealt the cards looking down at her hand.

Anders and Zevran smirked Alistair sighed and shook his head folding.

Camiella smiled and took a drink from a bottle.

Anders bet up and Zevran matched him.

Camiella went after them, thinking she might have a chance.

Anders showed his hand but lost to Zevran with a pair of jokers.

Camiella threw down her cards as well, losing just the same."What do you want us to take off first?

"Whichever you decide." Zevran said. Alistair sighed as Akira slowly fell asleep in the bastard prince's lap. Alistair chuckled and stroked her hair.

Camiella pulled her shorts off and tossed them to the side sitting crossed legged on the chair.

Anders pulled off his shirt and sat back down.

"I'm so going to lose my clothes." Camiella said.

"Why? Cause you want to?" Anders asked.

Camiella smirked and looked at the mage. "Later I am."

Zevran chuckled. "How about you Alistair another round?" The elf asked, Alistair shook his head. "Nah, I'm good thanks."

"Just going to watch us lose clothing?"

"Riight, probably should take Akira to bed." Alistair said lifting the sleeping girl into his arms with ease.

"See you later then." Camiella said waving him goodbye

Alistair left and Anders chuckled. "She is really small."

"I know." she said,"She's always been small."

"She fit perfectly in his arms, how old is he anyway?" Anders asked.

"Maybe 21 I think." Camiella said unsure.

"Ah, explains a lot." Anders said and threw down his cards. "I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?" Camiella asked jumping up off the chair.

Anders smiled, "A number of things my dear." He said huskily.

Camiella smirked and pulled her shirt off revealing a silk red breast ribbon around her chest and a pair of silk smalls that showed off her perfectly rounded ass."Where do you want to starts?"

Anders smirked and looked at Zevran who nodded as Anders forced Camiella onto the table as Zevran pinned her hands down above her head. Anders tore off her remaining clothes off as well as his own and grabbed his thick hard manhood and began to tease her slick wet folds with his tip.

Camiella could feel her wetness intensifying and she squirmed underneath him, opening her legs wider for him.

Anders smiled and plunged himself inside her and began to make a sweet rhythm with their bodies. His mouth dove down capturing a rosy bud of her breast and suckling on it hard as he pounded into her heat adding to it as his hands slammed her hips against his.

Camiella couldn't control her loud moans from escaping her lips. They rolled off and escaped and echoed off the stone walls.

Anders finished deep within her core breathing heavily as he pulled away only for Zevran to take his place. The elf quickly turned her over and grabbed her hips thrusting deeply within her heat over and over touching something inside her each time that drover her to insanity.

Camiella clawed at the table as she clenched around him in a climax that left her shuddering violently.

Zevran smirked as he fondled her breasts in one hand and said huskily. "Mi amour."

"Yes?" she whimpered.

"Nothing." he said and pulled out of her sitting on the couch trying to catch himself as he breathed heavily.

Camiella crawled off the table and curled up on the bed.

Anders stretched and slumped to the side as his eyes closed and he slept soundly. Zevran chuckled and covered his exposed man parts and did the same with his own before wishing his female lover a goodnight and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Morning)

Camiella's eyes slowly opened and she sat up and stretched.

Anders was still asleep while Zevran was at his usual place sharpening his daggers and occasionally looking outside.

Camiella crawled from the bed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips softly,"Morning."

Zevran smiled and set down his daggers and pulled her on his lap. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, what about you?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright considering I slept on a couch without my girl." he said smirking. "Oh, do you know what day it is?"

"You could have slept with me you know." Camiella said kissing him again,"But no I don't know what day it is."

Zevran laughed, "And you were the one preparing for your little sister." he said smirking.

"Oh! It's her wedding today!" she said,"How in the world could I forget?!"

Zevran laughed. "Well you better go get ready and your sister as well."

Camiella nodded and jumped off his lap and grabbed her clothes and pulled them on over her body before skipping out to Akira's room.

Akira heard a knock on her door and sat up off her bed rubbing her eyes. "Come in." she called.

Camiella walked in and smiled at her sister,"Time to get ready for the wedding."

Akira shook her head. "No the wedding is tomorrow. Nice try." she said lying back down.

"No it's today." she said jumping on her sister.

Akira groaned and sat up. "Alright, alright. I'm up."

"Time to get ready, we have a lot of preparation." Camiella said smiling.

Akira sighed and walked over to the vanity and sat down, brushing her hair. "Okay so what now?"

"Well first we have to put your dress on."

"You're gonna help me with that, right?" Akira asked.

"Yes, of course I am." The dark haired girl said.

Akira sighed and pulled off her clothes and got into the white dress with her sisters help as she laced up the back. Akira had never felt this nervous in her life. She felt the dress and noticed a few patterns at the top but didn't do too much to the dress or make her uncomfortable. Akira turned to her sister. "Am I going to have to wear shoes?" she asked.

"Well it's long enough for your feet to not be noticeable, so if you don't want to go ahead and not wear them." Camiella said smiling excitedly.

Akira nodded. "Do you think Anders or Zevran will marry you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Probably not and I'm not going to force them to because I'm perfectly happy with the way things are."

Akira chuckled, "Two men, possibly handsome, and a beautiful woman having both? That would be any woman's dream."

"I'm glad that I get to have both because I love them both. I'm never letting them go."

Akira laughed. "I wonder what your kids will think?"

"Having two father's? I'm not sure what they'll think but they'll realize that they keep their mother happy." Camiella said.

Akira laughed again. "I don't think I could do that. it would be too weird for me."

"I know. But it's perfect for me." Camiella said,"They treat me just right."

Akira smiled. "I hope so, or they'll have me to deal with." she laughed.

Camiella laughed and kissed her sister's cheek,"I'll tell them that."

There was a knock on the door and a familiar red haired woman walked in. "Hello- Oh! Akira aren't you just darling!" she said rushing over to the bride-to-be. "You absolutely must let me do your hair." Akira shook her head. "I'm gonna keep it down, today." she said. Leliana pouted.

"It's alright Leliana." Camiella said touching the bard's shoulder."She looks perfect just the way she is."

Leliana smiled. "I did as you asked about Alistair and he looks very handsome." she said looking at Camiella.

"Great. Now all we have to do is finish with Akira here."

Leliana nodded and helped Camiella and soon Akira was ready. Akira spun slightly feeling the way the dress moved.

Camiella teared up a little,"Your so beautiful baby girl."

Akira smiled. "We'll see later." she said. "But I think now it's time for the wedding." she said a bit nervous.

Camiella nodded and handed her a bouquet of lilies.

They walked to the windmill and their companions were there as well as Tegan, Eamon, Isolde, Connor and some of the villagers. Akira felt very nervous by how any people were watching her.

"Don't be nervous sister. This is going to be a dream come true," she whispered.

"Maybe." she whispered back and Camiella handed her off to Alistair who looked like he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. "She looks lovely." Anders said to the female mage.

Camiella nodded and held his hand,"I did a good job if I do say so myself,"she whispered.

After the revered mother did the prayer of blessing Alistair and Akira exchanged rings and made their promises to one another. "I now pronounce you Akira Theirin and Alistair Theirin, you may kiss the bride." The mother said. Alistair smiled and cupped Akira's cheek pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. Cheers erupted around them as well as claps of approval. The couple pulled away and smiled at their audience.

Camiella cheered and smiled happily."Oh this is so wonderful!"

Akira blushed furiously as Alistair held her on his side and kissed her again. soon the party and dancing began.

Camiella danced around and finally she asked Alistair if she could take her away for a little bit.

Alistair nodded. "Sure why not?"

Camiella took Akira's hand and led her off to a place where they would be alone."Hold still while I prepare your body for the magic."

Akira nodded and stood still as Camiella's magic worked on Akira's body.

Camiella gently touched her sister's eyes and flooded her mind with the wedding.

Tears flowed down Akira's cheeks as she saw her wedding, her husband. She cried at how beautiful it was.

After Camiella let the rest of it go to Akira she collapsed onto the ground her body twitching slightly.

Akira gasped "Cam are you alright?" she asked gently shaking her body.

Camiella's eyes opened and she smiled up at her sister,"One side effect from doing that is I lose all the memories of the wedding." she said weakly wobbling to her feet."All I remember from the wedding is when I pulled you away from Alistair to do this."

Akira covered her mouth. "Y-You shouldn't have..."

"I did it because you deserve to see it even if I don't get to remember it." Camiella said her shaky hand touching her sister's cheek.

"Camiella." Akira said hugging her tightly. "You're the best sister anyone could ask for."

Camiella kissed her cheek,"I'm not that great and anyway you should get back to Alistair, he's probably waiting."

"Can you go get that vile you gave me yesterday? I don't want to try and get it only to get something else." Akira asked.

Camiella nodded,"Where is it?"

"In my pack which should be in my room." she said.

"I'll be back soon." she said before running off to the castle to get the vile.

Akira went back and was pulled into a dance with Anders then Zevran and laughed as they told her Alistair was unhappy about them dancing with his wife.

Camiella came back about an hour later out of breath, she ran up to Akira and handed her the vile."Here... you go... don't forget.. .to use it."she said between gasps for air.

"You didn't have to run sis. I just needed to make sure I wouldn't forget it, but thank you." she said taking it from her sister.

Camiella nodded and sat down in a nearby chair.

Akira laughed as Zevran spun her around. Alistair shook his head but couldn't help chuckling at them.

Camiella smiled weakly and sat back in the chair. Her chest expanded and sunk back in as much as possible considering how tight the corset was. Her breasts felt like they were going to explode from the damn thing. She wanted to rip it off herself and throw it in the garbage but Leliana convinced her that it wouldn't kill her to dress nice for one evening.

"I should thank Leliana for telling you to dress nice." Zevran said seeming to have handed Akira off to her husband as he sat down beside Camiella.

"I can barely breath in this thing and it shows way to much cleavage." she said looking down making sure her hair was still covering it up.

"Oh? Well I think it looks just right." Zevran said kissing her lips softly.

Camiella touched his cheek,"I'm glad you think so."

Zevran smirked. "I think we might need to leave, seeming Anders has a certain problem in the windmill." Zevran said pointing to the door of the building.

Camiella stood to her feet,"What kind of problem?"

"A very important problem." he said huskily.

She shrugged and walked into the windmill.

Almost as soon as the door closed she was ambushed by both men and pushed against the wall. Anders smiled as his hand trailed over the corset before moving behind it and loosening the strings allowing his hand to go in and cup her full breast.

Camiella gasp and her legs wrapped around her waist, making her skirt fall down around her hips.

Anders smiled and thrusted himself into her damp core, covering her mouth as moans escaped her lips and thrusted hard and violent into her.

Camiella's back arched as her climax washed over her and made her scream into Anders hand.

Anders smiled and pulled out of her, pulling her down to some cloths that were scattered around on the floor as Zevran knelt between her thighs as Anders still covered her mouth from behind and the assassin entered her roughly.

Camiella grasped Anders' shirt and pulled him down to her moving his hand aside to smash her lips against his, her tongue opening his mouth with a moan of pleasure already escaping into his mouth.

Anders roughly cupped her breast and Zevran bit onto Camiella's shoulder hushing his moans. Anders smiled and pushed her forward as Zevran moved out of the way and entered her again his hips slamming into her's over and over until they both came.

"Zevran, Anders, you never cease to surprise me." Camiella breathed.

Both men smiled. "Surprise, is the best in life." Anders said.

"True, very true." she said,"I like surprises."

Zevran chuckled. "Perhaps we should get back out to our future queen, though, I'm sure she knows what we're up to." Zevran laughed.

Camiella giggled and adjusted her clothing."Let's go then."

The two men nodded and walked outside with Camiella. Akira did give them a 'I can't believe you did that' look with a smirk as she was probably laughing about it.

Camiella smiled and went to sit down again in chair and nibble on some food.

Camiella saw Anders trying not to laugh as he looked at the couple.

"They are so perfect." she whispered.

"I can't wait to see the look on Akira's face in the morning." Anders whispered to Zevran who also nodded.

Camiella smiled,"Well I gave her some lessons so Alistair might be surprised."

"Oh? Well Akira might be surprised since we did the same to Alistair." Anders said.

Camiella grinned. "Well looks like Akira is going to have a lot to tell me tomorrow."

Anders and Zevran nodded. "Looks like we won't have to wait long." Zevran whispered pointing to the couple who were leaving.

"Oooooooh, Yay! I'm so happy for them." Camiella said.

...xXx...

Akira smiled as her and he new husband Alistair walked back to Redcliff castle. They had decided it was best for when they left in the two days after to be ready. But now Akira's nerves were coming back with a vengeance. Now for the wedding night. The thought of their first night together as a couple had plagued her mind the night before, even with what her elder sister had given her still didn't calm her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the cold stone of the castle stairs and Alistair, being gentle, helped her up seeming to know her worries. Akira smiled weakly and walked with him. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew they would do something.

Alistair suddenly picked her up, making Akira gasp in surprise as he walked with her in his arms towards their bedchambers. He opened the door and set her down before shutting it behind them.

The stood there for what felt like hours before one said something. "I'm gonna get undressed, if that's ok with you?" Akira asked. Alistair nodded and watched her walk away and tug on the strings but not able to get it quite undone and chuckled. "Need help?" he asked. She stood there for a moment before nodding silently.

Alistair took a deep breath and walked over to her reaching out and slowly untying the strings of her gown. Alistair could smell her favorite strawberry fragrance in her hair and in was driving him mad, his painfully erected man organ told him of that. "There." he said weakly, using all his willpower not to grab her and ravish her on the spot.

The back of her gown was open and looked like it was about to fall of her body if she had not been holding the front of it up. He noticed how curvy her body was even without the dress, she didn't have the curvy body like her sister but she had her own set from what he could tell by looking at her from the back.

"I'll just turn around." "You don't have to." Akira said softly. Alistair looked at her trying to control his rapidly beating heart. "You are my _husband_ after all." she said as she let her dress drop. It took almost everything she had to keep from picking the dress back up and walking out of the room. She couldn't do that, not to him. She felt revolted just by him looking at her, she felt so unworthy of him. She breathed and walked over to the vanity brushing her hair. She could hear Alistair stripping down and it made the pit in her stomach grow larger.

Alistair pulled off his clothes and changed into a regular pair of breeches he had usually slept in. He watched Akira pull on a loose shirt and unclasp her bra tossing it by her pack. He breathed and walked into the bathroom to think for a moment.

Akira opened her palm where the vile Camiella had given her was and opened it; drinking down its contents. She would be damned if she didn't do what she had to to give that kind man a child he deserved. She quickly closed the vile and put it back in her pack as Alistair walked back out. "You alright?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm a bit nervous. I've never done anything like _this_. Well I've never been married or anything of the sort and I-" Akira nodded. "I know what you mean. And we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Alistair looked at her a bit shocked. "I... let's just take it slow and see where it gets us." Akira nodded and stood up walking over to the bed and getting under the sheets, closing her eyes. "You gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna come and sleep." she asked smirking as she felt him looking at her. "Riight. Sorry." he said getting under with her.

Akira moved closer to him making him tense up slightly making her chuckle. "I'm not going to eat your face off Alistair." she said softly making him chuckle nervously. "Riight, sorry about that. This is just... new to me." Akira chuckled "I know. How about tell me something about yourself." she said. He smiled knowing she wanted to help clam his nerves.

Alistair was telling her about the few adventures he had as a warden how fun it was. Akira snuggled closer to him and whispered. "Nothing sad, only happy things." she said kissing his collar bone. Alistair smirked and after a few minutes of talking to her he found he wasn't as nervous as he was before.

Akira Smiled tracing the scars on his chest "Better?" he nodded "Much." he said and kissed her lips softly. He suddenly felt something inside him light up from the kiss. He didn't know what it was but he wanted more. Alistair leaned over and kissed her again this time with more passion than before. He felt Akira kiss him back and he settled between her thighs. Alistair smiled as Akira lifted her arms and allowed him to pull off her shirt exposing her round breasts to him. The ex-templar smiled and kissed her lips and trailed them down to her breast, taking one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. Akira's back arched as the heat went straight down into her core as he moved to the next one.

Akira breathed heavily as Alistair looked down at her and kissed her lips hard making Akira whimper softly. She tried to remember what Camiella had said in her lessons, but it all seemed a blur to her as he gently sucked on a certain spot on her throat making her head roll back and back arch towards him, a soft moan slipping from her lips.

Akira breathed heavily and smiled weakly as her hand finally found a way into his breeches finding what Camiella had explained to her, making Alistair gasp and his hips buck against her.

Alistair grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head and smiled. "Don't think you've got it over me for one second." he said and vanished under the blankets. Akira's eyes widened as she moaned loudly. "Alistair,"

Alistair smiled and licked his lips kissing under her ear. Akira reveled in what this man did to her. She kissed him softly and her hand snuck back in his pants taking him and slowly moving on his large member making his gasp against her neck. "Akira." he moaned softly making a shiver run down her spine.

Alistair's hips matched the rhythm of her hand and soon spilled into her. Akira blushed softly and mumbled a small sorry making him chuckle and kiss her softly. "Don't be, It felt great. But now I think we need to get ride of these." he said and moved off the bed removing his pants. Akira blushed and covered herself up turning on her side. She was getting second thoughts now of all times.

Alistair moved back in bed with her, and gently kissed her shoulder. "Second thoughts?" she nodded. "I'm just... a little scared I won't be as good as you want me to be." she said softly.

Alistair chuckled. "You couldn't be any more good than you already are." he said kissing her cheek. Akira smiled slightly. "Do you still want to stop here?" Akira shook her head "I want to keep going." she said sheepishly. Alistair smiled, "Alright then." he said and turned her on her back making Akira laugh as he touched a ticklish spot on her side as he moved between her thighs.

Alistair looked at her, Akira took a deep breath and nodded. Alistair pushed into her and Akira winced slightly and bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry out. But it came when Alistair's instinct took over and burred himself fully into her making Akira cry out in pain, tears falling from her eyes making him stop dead and ask. "Do you...?" Akira shook her head. "Just... just give me a moment." she breathed out.

After a few minutes the pain subsided and Akira nodded for him to continue. Alistair pushed into her again slowly ready to stop if she told him to. Akira moaned softly the pain now taken over by pure pleasure as she ran her nails down his spine sending sparks through his skin.

Alistair pushed harder into Akira making her moan loudly as her nails dug into his shoulder blades possibly drawing blood, but he couldn't care less. Akira's back arched and cried out his name as her walls contracted around him making him cry out her name as she pulled him to his climax causing his warm seed to spill in her core.

Alistair breathed deeply and pulled out of her heat, making Akira moan and whimper at losing him from her grasp, lying beside her on his back allowing Akira to rest her head on his chest smiling. "That was better than I could have imagined." she said snuggling closer to him making Alistair chuckle. "Well I'm glad." Akira then gently nudged his still hard manhood with her knee. "Still in the mood hmm?" she asked and straddled his waist making Alistair smirk and grab her hips in his hands. "Let's see how long we can last," she paused taking his large hand in hers. "_together_." she whispered and enveloped him in her core making her moan softly.

Alistair smiled as she rode him, he could feel how sensitive she still was from her last orgasm and wanted to take advantage of that. He grabbed her hips and thrusted hard into her heat making Akira moan loudly, leaning back as she rested her hands on his thighs to keep her balanced. Akira cried out as her orgasm claimed her again, stronger and harder than the last. Alistair smiled and pounded her against him as she road the waves of her orgasm over again. The blonde warden finally cried out and spill into her again except harder than before.

Akira breathed and lied back down on his chest listening to his breathing and heart beat in his chest. "I love you, Alistair." she whispered sleepily. Alistair smiled kissing her head. "I love you too." he said as sleep claimed them both.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Morning)

Camiella woke up and rushed to change her clothes before grabbing her pack and weapons and running out the door.

Akira was just getting out of bed when she felt her sister running down the hall and grabbed her robe, putting it on and opened the door walking out and closing the door waiting for her sister.

Camiella almost ran right past her but she manged to stumble to a stop,"Hello sister."

"Are you alright? I could feel you running from down here." Akira said concerned.

"Just going out for awhile. Need to take care of business before Anders and Zevran catch me and make me stay." she said breathlessly

"What kind of business?" Akira asked.

"It's nothing." Camiella lied.

Akira crossed her arms. "Camiella, is it something dangerous?"

"Maybe... " she said rubbing the back of her neck,"I'll be fine."

"Camiella, you are pregnant!" Akira protested. "You need to take care of that child."

"Do you want me to die?I'm trying to kill all these damn Templars that come looking for me and Anders!If I don't me and him will be killed!" Camiella said angrily

"Well take someone with you! Zevran, someone to watch your back." Akira said and looked down years burning her eyes. "After what happened last time... I can't... I couldn't." she choked tears running down her cheeks.

Camiella pulled her sister into a hug,"I'll be fine, I'm an all powerful mage remember I can take these Templars down in one swipe of the hand. Last time they used my past and my weakness to get the better of me. It's not going to happen again. Daniel is dead and I have nothing to worry about."

"But you said that before! you said that Daniel was dead and he came back. What if he's not dead?! What if..." Tears streamed down Akira's face.

"I watched him turn to ash in my very hands. I'm very certain he's dead. I'll be back before you know it. 2 days at the most, just don't tell Anders and Zevran where I went because Maker forbid I'll ever get to see the daylight again." Camiella said before kissing her sister's forehead and running off.

"Good luck." Akira whispered softly.

Camiella was gone longer than she thought and she ended up getting her leg broken by a Templar, she managed to heal some of it but the bone needed some good healing so she ended up coming 5 days late. She returned to the castle with her leg dragging against the ground as she managed to limp into the courtyard and make it up the steps.

"Uh, hello there?" A male voice said behind her.

Camiella managed to look over her shoulder,"Hello."

"I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to know where any Grey Wardens are would you?" he asked hesitantly.

"They're supposed to be here. Did they leave?" she asked weakly, her leg in so much pain she was so close to blacking out.

The man walked over and helped her sit down. "You shouldn't be walking on a leg like that." he said and started to bandage it. "Did they say where they were going to before you left?" he asked.

"They were talking about some Landsmeet but that was 8 days ago. But they might be in Denerim by now if their not here." she said looking down at her useless leg.

"Perhaps as a favor, I could take you to Denerim, since you can't walk." he said

Camiella tried to stand but she fell back down as she cried out in pain,"Please, that would be great. But might I know your name first?"

The man smiled and bowed. "Levi Dryden, my lady. And you are..?"

"Camiella Amell." she said looking at him,"How exactly are you going to take me to Denerim? Do you plan on carrying me?" she asked.

He motioned to the cart he had. "We can ride there, I am a merchant after all." he said smirking.

"Ohhhh, well can you help me get into it?" Camiella asked as she tried to stand again.

He nodded and helped her into the cart.

Camiella smiled weakly,"Let's be off then."

Levi nodded and the cart went to Denerim.

When they finally made it Camiella was sick with fever,her broken leg seem to be infected and festering. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the bone to go back into her leg so she could heal it properly. She managed to wrap herself in her bedroll but still it wasn't enough to stop her body from shivering.

"Where would your friends be?" He asked softly.

"Probably at the Royal palace." she said weakly"That's where the Landsmeet is at."

Levi nodded. As they passed an estate Zevran jumped on the cart beside Camiella. "Mi amour. Praise the Maker you're all right." He said holding her.

"Zevran . . . ." she whimpered before passing out again.

When she woke Anders was sitting by her bed sleeping. Zevran was by the window starring out into the market.

"Zevran..." she whispered as her tears started flowing from her eyes."I'm so sorry."

Zevran quickly came over holding her. "Shh. Rest now my dear. You look a lot better than when I found you." He said tracing her jaw.

Camiella grasped his shoulders,"I feel a little better." she whispered

Anders stirred awake. "Cam." He sighed relief. "Thank the maker." He said. "That wound almost killed you. Any longer and we wouldn't have been able to save you." He said.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect our lives," she whispered looking down at the blankets

Anders sighed and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're alright." He said and kissed her softly.

Camiella looked up at him,"Your not mad?"

"I'm happy you are alive. I'm upset you didn't let us help you. Akira blamed herself for letting you go when you didn't return." Anders said. "She still blames herself for what happened to you." Zevran said.

"No, it isn't her fault. I'm the one who didn't sense the damn Templar come at me from behind. I probably should go talk to her," she said as she tried getting out of bed.

"Oh, no you don't." Anders said sitting her back down. "I already cleaned and properly alined your bones, you are not getting out of this bed until you are better." Anders said. "Besides Akira is a bit preoccupied at the moment." Zevran said.

"Fine, whatever." Camiella said crawling back under the covers. She looked up at them."Can I at least get you to sleep with me?" she asked.

Zevran smirked and crawled under the sheets with her. Anders sighed and joined them.

Camiella smiled and wrapped her arms around Zevran, and soon she was asleep again.

..xXx...

(Morning)

Camiella's eyes opened slowly, as her head seemed to be throbbing.

"Feeling any better?" Akira asked as she sat by the bed her hand on the girls wrist.

"Just a headache." Camiella whispered.

Akira smiled and sighed. "I was so worried when you didn't come back."

"I know and I'm sorry. I couldn't find a faster way to get back."

Akira sighed. "As long as you got here I'm alright."

Camiella nodded,"Did Levi talk to you?" she asked.

"Yea, and all he asked was to help find if his grandmother, Sophia Dryden a Grey Warden, was a hero and reclaim their name." Akira said. "I said when I can spar some time I will."

"He did me a great favor. If he hadn't taken me I probably would have died trying to make it."

"I know. I promised to help him." She said.

"Thank you sister." Camiella said softly.

Akira hugged her sister tightly. "I'm glad you're safe and back."

"Me too." Camiella said pulling her sister closer to her."But are you going to let me out of this bed or are you making me stay in it like Anders and Zev?"

Akira laughed. "Let's determine that." She said helping her out of bed.

Camiella's could walk but she had a limp in her leg because it hadn't fully healed yet.

Akira sat her back on the bed. "Well I guess you need to rest a little longer."

"Awww come on, please, I just want some fresh air. I can't keep myself in this room anymore." she said trying to return to her feet.

"I guess there's no harm in taking you to the balcony." Akira said helping her to the balcony.

Camiella smiled as the cold air nipped at her skin and filled her lungs

"Better?" Her sister asked.

She nodded,"So much better. It feels nice on my sweaty skin."

Akira smiled and rested on the edge. "That does feel nice."

"Did you guys go to the Landsmeet yet?" she asked

"No it's in a week. And-" "Akira." Alistair said walking through the door. "What's wrong, Alistair?" She asked. "We have a problem. Come to Eamon's office." He said.

"Go, I'll be fine." Camiella said limping back to the bed.

Akira nodded and left. An hour later she came back with an annoyed look on her face.

"What is it sister?" Camiella asked propping herself up on the pillows.

"Anora's maid, Eline, came and told us her queen has been captured by Arl Howe, excuse me _Teryn_ Howe." Akira said acidly.

Camiella's eyes turned to slits and she stood to her feet wincing slightly,"Then we should go rescue her."

"You are not going anywhere." Anders said walking in with Zevran. "You are still wounded and need to rest." Zevran said.

Camiella frowned,"Excuse me, what? I'm going, I need to see Akira spill his blood onto the floor."

Anders shook his head. "I forbid you from leaving this room." He said.

Camiella crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him,"Please?!" she begged

"No, you need to rest more." Anders said walking out of the room with Akira. Zevran smirked at her and whispered. "I'll sneak you out, don't worry."

Camiella tackled him into a hug and kissed him roughly on the lips,"Your the greatest!"

Zevran smiled and kissed her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her tongue ran across his bottom lip, begging for an entrance.

Zevran smiled and pulled her on his lap as their bottom half barriers melted away and he entered her core holding her to him as he thrusted his swollen member into her over and over again.

Camiella bit into his shoulder as her nails clawed his back.

Zevran groaned loudly as his hot semen spilled into her damp core.

Camiella's head rolled back and she cried out his name is ecstasy.

Zevran smiled and lied next to her murmuring how he loved her in her ear as she fell asleep slowly. The last thing she felt was something small and round in her palm.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Camiella woke up later on and she stretched her arms before feeling something in the palm of her hand. She opened up her hand and looked down at the hoop earring that was lying there."Mhmmmmm"

Akira knocked on the girls door. "Cam you ready?" She asked.

Camiella quickly hopped out of bed and slipped on some smalls from where her and Zevran had sex. She slipped the earring into her ear and opened the door and smiled at her sister,"I am now."

Akira nodded and walked forward. The group of 5 including Zevran, Camiella, Morrigan, leader, and Akira w found their way through the estate where Howe was keeping Anora. Akira felt the stone wall or floor ever so often checking anywhere they missed the group found their way into the dungon and that lead to Arl Howe. "Well if it isn't Bryce's little blind spit-fire. All grown up and still playing the man.

Camiella growled her hands sparking up,"Watch what you call her Howe!"

"And her whore of a sister. What a nice surprise."Akira held Camiella back but managed to smirk. "Surprised?" "Honestly, i never thought you'd be foolish enough to come here. Though I'd never thought you'd live either." Akira chuckled glaring at her family murderer. "Happy to disappoint, and trust me it won't be the last." Howe smirk turned into a snarl as he pointed at her face. "There it is right there! That Cousland grin that always held me back. It seems you have made something of yourself after all, your father would be proud, I however; want you dead more than ever."

"Which won't happen while I live and breathe!" Camiella snarled

Akira stood her ground as she breathed slowly. "Tell me why. Why did you kill my parents? What reason justified their death?" She asked. "Your family had what rightfully belonged to me! I only reclaimed it." He growled and pulled out his daggers lunging at her. Akira dogged easily and spun around him kicking him away. The mage shot a fire bolt at Akira.

Camiella's eyes glowed and she lifted her hand and several weapons floated up behind her and she threw her hand forward launching them at the mage killing her instantly.

Akira dogged each of his blows and Howe started to become angered. "You can't be able to know where I'm attacking. You can't see!" Akira grabbed his arm and pierced her family sword in his chest and dropped the man to the ground. "Maker spit on you! I... deserved... more!" He spat at Akira's feet before dying.

Camiella kicked his dead face,"Sorry I just wanted to kick him." she said before stomping on his face.

Akira looked away and nodded slowly breathing, vengeance was served but the pain still hurt.

Camiella shook with anger and she felt warm blood seep into her shoes. She looked down and her foot was covered in Howe's brains,"We need to go before I rip him apart."

Akira nodded and left getting Anora when she stopped before leaving the room and placing a hand on the floor. "We got trouble waiting for us." She whispered.

"I'm guessing the guards are waiting for us." she said frowning.

Akira nodded and walked into the room. "Warden, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Arl Reindon Howe." Ser Catherine said. Akira sighed. "You don't understand we were saving-." "Ser Catherine! Thank the Maker! The Warden tried to kidnap me and put me in this suit so no one would recognize me." Anora said. Akira looked shocked."That's not true!" She yelled.

Camiella grabbed Anora up by her throat and threw her to the wall,"You fucking traitor!"

Ser Catherine's guards attacked them and easily over whelmed Akira knocked her out taking her away. Zevran grabbed Camiella as the guards left. "We will get her back, mi amour, I promise." he said.

"I'm going to murder Anora. I'm going to rip her throat out with my fingernails and then I'm going to feed it to Leader and call it rabbit."

Zevran sighed and kissed her and walked with her to the Arl's estate.

Camiella pushed Eamon's study door open and it banged against the wall,"We need a rescue mission now!"

"What? Why? Where is Akira?" Alistair asked. Anora ran into the room. "Eamon I might have done something terrible." She said.

Camiella growled and her eyes glowed as she glared at Anora,"You betrayed us and got Akira taken by the guards! You better be glad that there are people here or you would be a pile of blood and bones on the ground! You better keep an eye open while you sleep tonight you evil conniving piece of shit!" she yelled her fingers igniting with several different spells.

"You did what?!" Alistair nearly yelled at the queen. "I told her not to expose me and she refused to do so." Anora said. Suddenly Alistair's hand was around Anora's throat shocking everyone around him as his anger got the better of him. "You better pray my wife is unharmed when we get her back, or else I will not hesitate to kill you." He growled and nearly threw his hand away from her throat. Anora's eyes widened as she touched her throat. "W-Wife?"

"That's right you skank! His wife!" Camiella yelled,"Now Alistair, you want to come with me to rescue her?"

Alistair nodded. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Guess not. I'm going on a killing rampage. I'm killing every guard in there that dares stop me from rescuing my baby sister." Camiella said.

Alistair nodded.

"Then let's go then." she said running from the room.

(Fort Drakon)

Camiella walked through the gates and her eyes didn't even look like her own. They were crackling with energy as well as her hair and fingers. She scaring herself but she couldn't get it to die down even a little. It just kept growing.

Anders, Zevran and Alistair came with her except they were going to find another way in to distract the guards to help get Akira out. Alistair touched her arm gently. "We need to get in first. If we go on a kill spree they could kill Akira before we get to her. I'm worried about her as well but we need to work together to get her out." He said softly. "I promise we'll get her out and make that bitch pay." He vowed.

Camiella's eyes returned to normal and her hair stop giving off electricity and her fingers stopped spitting off electricity."Ok, ok. But as soon as we get in there, get Akira and run as fast as you can. I can only hold back my anger so much and I'm about to explode and destroy this whole fortress. So get her out and go back to Denerim, I'll follow after as soon as possible."

Alistair nodded and they walked inside. They made it past a few guards but then Zevran and Anders set off the alarms and Alistair and Camiella fought through to the cells. They found Akira huddled in a corner. She was covered in thin blankets that hid her curled up body, she didn't even seem to notice anyone came in the room like she usually would.

Camiella melted the locks off the cells,"Akira, we're her to save you. Alistair here is gonna take you back while sissy takes care of the bad guys."

Akira didn't move, it hurt too much to even try. Anders and Zevran came in behind them. Alistair broke the lock and Anders hesitantly scanned Akira's body. He healed her hands and feet then looked back at them. "She needs to get out of here now!" Alistair picked Akira up and walked out of the room with Anders and Zevran looked at their lover. "Cam let's get out of here, now!" Zevran yelled.

"No! I need to take care of you guys. I can barely keep my anger held in as it is. I won't be able to hold it in long enough to get to the estate. I could kill you all. Go, just leave me! I'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." she said looking at them, electricity running off the strands of her dark hair.

Zevran sighed and shook his head. " Eres una mujer muy terca." (You're a very stubborn woman) he whispered before running after the others, but Anders stayed.

Camiella looked into Anders eyes,"Go puppy. I'll be back, I promise." she whispered

He nodded and kissed her roughly before pulling away. "Come back to us." He whispered against her lips, holding her body against his.

She nodded,"I promise."

"You better." He said forcing his tongue in her mouth kissing her long and hard before pulling away and leaving her slightly breathless.

Camiella smirked as she caught her breath. She closed her eyes and her senses expanded out making sure the party was gone before she started mumbling a language that wasn't her own. She didn't understand but she continued to speak it before her eyes shot open and she punched the ground and this strange orange power rushed from the cracks and it ran through out the whole building turning every guard to nothing but a sizzle in the air. Camiella's body shuddered as the last of the powers left her body. She ran then, tears spilling from her eyes and she managed to catch up with the group before collapsing at their feet.

Zevran picked her up and carried her back to the estate.

(Eamon's estate.)

Camiella's eyes shot open with a scream ripping through her throat

"Mi amour calm down, it's me Zevran." Zevran said holding her.

"The demons... so many demons. They want me, my power. I-I-I killed so many people." she said shaking in his grasp.

Zevran sighed and gently said soothing words in her ear calming her down.

Camiella touched the earring in her ear,"Did you give this to me the other night?"

The elf nodded. "It was from my first kill. You can do what you like with it."

She kissed him so passionately that she could feel him growing against her stomach. When she pulled away she smiled sheepishly,"Uh sorry."

Zevran smiled and Anders walked in sighing.

Camiella looked up at Anders,"Hey."

Anders smiled at her. "Want to know what's going on?"

"Sure why not?"

"Akira is pregnant but it's really early. She wasn't raped while she was in there, thank the maker, and she needs to rest for a while since the men severly burned her hands and feet as well as wipped her. But she seems to be dealing with it well." The blonde mage said.

"They fucking whipped her!" she yelled,"Maybe I am glad I killed them all!"

Anders sighed. "Shes healing well from them and probably won't have scars, and she seems to be fine." He explained.

Camiella nodded,"Good. I'm glad the scars are going to go away. I don't want her looking like me." she said smiling.

Anders smiled, "You look beautiful." He said gently stroking her jaw.

"Not naked." she said.

"You still look beautiful." Zevran said.

Camiella rolled her eyes annoyed."Whatever."

Zevran smiled and pushed her down spreading her legs and devouring her sweet nectar.

Camiella moaned his name, her breathing becoming ragged.

Zevran smiled and pushed his fingers inside her.

Her back arched off the bed, her rosy lips wet and open as another moan escaped into the air.

Zevran smiled and brought her over the edge relishing in her release as he devoured her sweet juices.

Camiella relaxed back onto the bed, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

"Believe me now?" He asked.

"No,"she breathed, pulling her shirt off revealing the scars,"These are so not beautiful."

Zevran smiled and kissed and traced the scars with his tongue starting with one that followed another all the way up to her breast that nearly begged for his attention. He curved his tongue around her rosy peck before taking it in his mouth Anders followed as he took the other one.

Camiella's legs closed as she felt heat sink down into her core. She licked her lips as her shallow breathing hitched higher.

Zevran thrusted hard and fast bringing her to the edge.

Camiella's body relaxed back into the bed as her chest heaved.

Zevran smiled and kissed her lips softly."Believe me now."

She nodded and touched the earring in her ear.

Zevran smiled and rested his head on her stomach.

"This baby is going to be very dangerous." Camiella whispered as her hands played with his hair.

"I highly doubt that." He said kissing her stomach. "With you as their mother I'm sure it'll be fine."

Camiella smiled,"He's going to have two of the greatest father's to help look after him."

Zevran smiled and looked at sleeping Anders. "I have no doubt of that."

Camiella touched his cheek,"I love you." she whispered.

Zevran smiled and kissed her hand. "As I love you."

Camiella frowned,"When we were talking to the Guardian, he mentioned a death you regret taking. Who was she?" she asked

Zevran sighed and shook his head. "Not yet. It's too soon." He said.

She nodded,"I'll wait."

Zevran slowly fell asleep on her stomach.

(Morning)

Camiella's eyes slowly open, her lips lifting up into a smile.

Akira knocked on the door. "Cam, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to try and get some support from the nobles for the Landsmeet. If you want."

"Sure, just let me get dressed." she said crawling out of bed and pulling on her usual. Black leather boots and shorts with a bag shirt that hung down on one shoulder. Then she walked to the door and opened it."Let's go."

Suddenly Zevran came behind her and cupped her breast. "You leaving us behind? I'm ashamed of you." He said smirking.

Camiella turned her face and looked at him from the corner of her eye,"While I'm out I'll get you guys a present and we'll have a little fun later to make up for it." she said, reaching back, shoving her hand into his pants, gently stroking him before pulling away and closing the door.

"I'm bringing Alistair along you can bring them along." Akira said not knowing what was going on.

"I'm going to surprise them with something and if their following me around, I can't exactly do that can I?"

Akira shrugged and walked away.

Camiella followed after,"How are you wounds healing?"

Akira shrugged. "From what I've been told and what I've felt they are healing nicely." she said as they came up to the front door where Anders and Alistair were talking.

Camiella smiled at Anders and crossed her arms over her chest

"Oh, Cam." Alistair said Anders looked at her with a slight hurt look, he was going to do something she wouldn't like. "I'll speak to you later about it." Anders said, walking away.

Camiella frowned and her eyes looked a little worried,"What were you guys talking about?"

"I... uh... Shall we go?" he asked nervously. Akira nodded and tugged on her sisters arm, "Come on Cam."

Camiella nodded and followed them. Her heart seemed to grow heavy. She pulled Akira closer to her,"Do you think he plans on leaving me?

"Anders? No. He loves you too much." Akira said. Alistair looked away, he really didn't like not being able to tell them, especially Camiella.

"What if he doesn't like the idea of being with a women who loves two men? Oh Akira. . . ."she said softly tears stinging her eyes.

Akira shook her head. "No, no that's not it at all, Camiella. I promise that isn't it, I promise he's gonna leave."

She nodded glumly, looking down at her feet.

Akira pointed to Alistair "What did he want from you?" She asked. "Akira... you know I'm not suppose to tell you what he wanted. He told me when he was ready he would tell you." He said looking at Camiella.

Camiella let the tears fall and she looked up at them. "Uh, I'll see you later. I need to go to the Market." she said before running off.

"Cam wait!" The ex-templar said running after her.

Camiella stopped and turned to look at him,"I'm fine, I might as well do my shopping while I'm out and about." she said wiping the tears away.

Alistair sighed "Look Anders... He want's to become a Grey Warden. He thinks that it could help with part of the Templar problem. I didn't want to disrespect his wish but I couldn't bear watching you suffer. I'm sorry."

Camiella's eyes brightened,"So he's not going to leave me? He's doing that so he doesn't have to leave me."

"Yes, he said he was only doing it to try and protect you." Alistair explained.

Camiella sighed with relief and held her chest,"Thank you for telling me. I don't think I could take it if he left me."

"So you aren't mad at him?" Alistair asked.

"I'm upset that he didn't tell me and made me worry. I'm also a little upset that he's going to die before me, but other than that I'm fine with it."

Alistair looked at her curiously. "Wait, how do you...?"

Camiella laughed,"I used to sneak up on the Grey Wardens all the time. I got useful information eavesdropping."

Alistair shook his head, "Just keep that information to yourself, please."

Camiella shrugged,"Fine whatever. But I do still need to do some shopping because the nobles never liked me. I was too rebellious. I'll catch up with you and Akira later."

Alistair nodded and walked back to Akira.

Camiella skipped off to the market,asking around to see if anyone sold lingerie. Some sold different kinds but not what she was looking for. Finally she found the right shop and she bought the perfect kind. She giggled excitedly and skipped off buying other things to go with it. Finally by the time she was done shopping it was kinda of dark and she ran back to the estate smiling like a fool. She made sure everything was neatly packed inside her bag before opening her bedroom door and walking inside.

Akira was sitting by the window her hear in her knees softly crying.

Camiella gasped and ran over to her,"Baby sister what's wrong."

Akira stopped and looked up slightly trying to act like nothing was wrong. "Oh. Did I get the wrong room? My fault." She laughed weakly before walking to the door.

Camiella grabbed her arm,"Tell me."

Akira broke and cried in her sister's arms spilling everything. After Alistair and her left she found a child and started to play with her. The father came and told her never to touch her again she waited for Alistair and hear some yelling in the ally and she found Alistair and the man with his family. From what she heard the man had beaten his wife and children and said something Alistair didn't like and the ex-templar nearly beat the man to death. After Alistair ran and Akira told the wife and children to stay with family members before going back to find Alistair, which is when she couldn't find him and hasn't heard from him since.

Camiella gently stroked her sister's head and took her hand,"We'll go find him."

"Where will we find him? I've searched everywhere and found no trace of him." Akira cried tears running faster down her cheeks.

"Did you check the chantry?" Camiella asked.

Akira nodded. "Every where in the city."

Camiella sighed,"Did you check outside the city?"

Akira shook her head. "N-No."

"Then he's probably out there somewhere. Let's go." she said pulling her sister out the door.

They found him outside in the wood in a small camp, looking deep in thought.

"Oh Ali-Cat!" Camiella said loudly.

Alistair stood up and grabbed his sword looking at them, not seeming to relax at the slightest.

"Alistair! Put that damn thing away before I have to take it from you."

"Then leave and don't come back after me." he said sitting down, not releasing his sword.

"No, you need to get up and come back with us where you belong. Your ass has a wife and a life to live."

"I nearly killed a man with my bear hands Camiella!" he snapped. "I don't deserve a person like her to be mine. I can't bear to be her husband knowing all that I can or could do to hurt her. I couldn't forgive myself if I did hurt her."he said. "It makes me sick knowing she would take me even if my hands are tainted."

Camiella frowned,"Alistair, you can't be as dangerous as me. I'm a full blooded murderer. I've killed at least 100 templars, and maybe about 200 guards in my life time. Alistair you shouldn't worry about harming Akira's life when I've been the danger here. You harmed a man that deserved that. He hurt his wife and kids daily. Then men I've killed had family they loved and cared about. I feel guilty about everyday but you learn to know that you won't ever harm those you love." she said sitting down beside him.

Alistair seemed to ponder what he had been told for a moment before nodding and standing up.

Camiella smiled,"Now let's go back and relax for the night. Akira has been worried sick."

Alistair nodded and walked back with her. Almost as soon as they got in the estate Akira was waiting for them and jumped on Alistair hugging him tightly as she cried softly. Alistair hugged her back smiling at Camiella mouthing a soft thank you.

She nodded and retreated to her room opening the door sliding into the darkness

Familiar arms snaked around her waist from behind as a pair of warm lips kissed her neck.

Camiella smiled,"I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" The Antivan elf asked in a husky voice against her skin.

She nodded and reached inside her bag grabbing some rope before grabbing his wrists and tying them to the hooks she had put in the wall earlier."I'll be back in a moment."

"Tying me up hmm?" he asked huskily.

Camiella nodded and grabbed her pack walking into the closet for a few minutes and when she walked out her hair was pulling back into a braid with baby chains weaved into the delicate hairdo. His eyes moved from her face down to her breasts that were pushed up into the tightest thing he ever saw her wear. It was pure black and made of Antivan leather. Her smalls were black as well but chains hung from her hips as she held a whip in her hands,"Zevran, have you been good or bad?" she asked seductively.

Zevran smirked his eyes glittering. "Perhaps you should determine that."

She walked over to him, pulling his clothes off so she could run the whip across his groin,"If you've been bad, I suck you. If you've been good, I'll fuck you."

"Say I've been both, what do you do?" he asked smirking.

Camiella's licked her lips and gently rubbed his hips,"I'll do both," she said, before her tongue gently circled around the tip of his cock.

Zevran groaned and thrusted his hips forward on instinct.

She shoved his manhood into her mouth, deep throttling him, her tongue rubbing against the hard shaft.

Zevran moved with her until he spilled into her mouth, his skin slick with sweat and his breathing labored.

Camiella swallow down his release and she gently slapped him with her whip on his bare ass."You know, you're quite sexy in this position."

"As I believe you are also." he breathed out smirking. "Helpless and vulnerable, so cute."

"I am not helpless and vulnerable. You are the one tied up my handsome elf."

"Ah, that I am, am I?" he asked his bonds releasing him as he stood in front of her smirking.

Camiella's eyebrows raised in surprise,"How did you...?"

"I am a master assassin, my sweet." He said pushing her against the wall on arm holding her up as the other was pressed on her throat. "I wouldn't be called that by not knowing how to get out of bondage's and traps and such."

Camiella wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him softly.

Zevran smirked and pulled her down on him. "I believe you owe me part two of your lovely torturer, yes?", he asked placing his hands behind his head, acting as if they were still bound.

Camiella smirked and held onto one of the hooks as she lifted her hips and sank back down on his already hard length. She moaned softly as his thick manhood filled her.

Zevran moaned as she road him. Camiella could see him fighting himself to cal of the act of bondage and take the woman himself. But he allowed her to have fun with him, even with a few twists and turns.

Camiella did a motion of untying the invisible ropes allowing him the ability to touch her.

Zevran shrugged and grabbed her hips and thrusted her hips onto him over and over; harder and faster each time.

Camiella couldn't hold back the cry of release as her walls contracted around him as her body shuddered violently.

Zevran smirked after he finished inside her. "All that you planned for it to be?" he asked smirking.

She nodded,"I'm wearing Antivan leather, can you smell it?" she asked pointing to the tight corset.

Zevran nodded and smelled it. "Very nice." he murmured.

Camiella undid the ties in the front and her chest came free."Finally I can breathe properly. The lady I bought it from said I need a size smaller so my breast would look about ready to completely fall out of it."

Zevran laughed. "Well it worked."

She nodded and kissed him,"I wanted to please you."

"Well you did." he said kissing her lips. "So how did it go with getting Alistair not to leave Akira?" he asked seeming to have known about what had happened.

"It went good. I know what to say to get a man to do as I tell him. But what I told him was the truth. He eventually agreed that I was right and we came back."

Zevran smiled, "That's good otherwise we would have tried to cheer her up or she would have done something stupid."

"Yea. I'm glad I was able to help her and him." she said laying her head against him chest.

Zevran nodded and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep.

She soon followed after, resting into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Morning)

Camiella woke the next morning with a wave of nausea washing over her, making her run and throw up her stomach contents.

Zevran smirked "I see someone is not really happy about morning sickness?" he asked.

She shook her head as she started throwing up stomach acid making her throat burn more than it already was.

Zevran sighed and lied back down, "I have a strange feeling about today." he said to himself.

"What makes you think that" she asked wiping the corners of her mouth.

"I just have a feeling." he said as he stood and got dressed.

Camiella stood to her feet and pulled on some clothes.

They walked out and caught up with Alistair Akira and Anders.

Camiella frowned, "Anders, you didn't come to bed last night. Why not?"

"I... I was busy." He said.

"Too busy to have a little fun with me?"she asked.

"I'm sorry was just a bit busy trying to do something. I'll come tonight." The blonde mage said to her.

She smiled,"Good, I don't want you to overexert yourself."

He nodded. "Alright, lets go to the Alinage." Akira said walking towards the elven homes in Denerim.

Camiella frowned,"This is a horrible place for the elves to live."

Zevran nodded as did Anders and Alistair. "I think it looks great." Akira said.

Camiella looked at her,"I hope your being sarcastic."

Akira pointed to her eyes.

Camiella smiled,"Nice joke. But it really is a bad place for the elves."

"I can smell it." Akira said covering her nose. Perhaps we should split up to see what's going on." Alistair said.

"Well I'm going with Akira." Camiella said holding onto her sister's arm.

"Then I'll go with Zevran and Anders." Alistair said. Akira nodded and walked past an old orphanage and stopped dead her templar senses going on full alert as she reached out to touch the door. "The veil is thin here." She murmured softly.

Camiella nodded,"I can feel it. We should go inside and see what's going on."

"I really don't think-" "I see you have found the same essence I have found." A blind templar said coming up to them.

Camiella's eyes widened and she moved behind Akira, hiding her face in her hair.

"You can't see as well." Akira said. He nodded. "My eyes were burned by a demon."

"I hate demons," Camiella whispered.

"Perhaps if you'd like I can come in with you to vanquish the evil inside." He said.

Camiella looked at Akira,"Uh, is that a good idea."

"He's been a templar longer than me and would know this place better. So we need him." Akira said.

She nodded,"Fine but I'll kill him the moment he says he's turning me in." she whispered.

"I doubt he would." Akira said. "My name is Ser Otto." He said. "Akira." The brown haired girl answered.

"Camiella." Camiella said.

"Well met. Shall we?" He asked motioning to the door. "Akira nodded.

Akira and Camiella walked out of the orphanage. Ser Otto had been killed inside the place by a rage demon. Akira wished the Templar didn't die but he was with the Maker now.

"It's a shame really. He was a good Templar."

Akira nodded and felt her husband and Camiella's lovers walking towards them. "Have fun?" Zevran asked smirking.

Camiella smiled,"I guess so. But alas another Templar is gone."

Alistair looked at her. "Did you..?"

She shook her head,"Nah just some demons. They are so convincing. Almost made a deal with one."

Anders looked at her annoyed.

Camiella laughed,"I'm just kidding. I would never be convinced that easy. But they did try though."

Akira shook her head. "What's going on here?" "Tevinter mages" Alistair said suddenly everything went quiet as the angry look on her face appeared.

"I hate Tevinter mages," Camiella growled fiercely.

Akira touched her eye. "They will pay for what they did to me." She growled.

Camiella nodded,"Make them pay good sister."

She nodded. They found a back entrance to the clinic and fought the guards only to find they were selling the elves with Loghain's signature. "Take this." She said giving it to her sister. "Loghain will not get away with this." Akira growled as they walked in the back ally fighting the guards and mages that stood in their way. They found an elven woman who freely took them to their leader. "I see the Wardens are now intervening." Akira's eyes widened. That voice! "You." She whispered her face then turning into a snarl. "You!" She growled.

Camiella looked at the mage her face becoming angry,"Is that the blood mage?"

The man looked at Akira then recognized who she was. "Ah, the little girl from Highever." He said looking at her smirking. "Why didn't you fill up nicely?" He asked seductively. Akira's nails dug into the wood railing at the top of the stairs.

Camiella growled,"Akira you better kill him before I do."

Akira nodded and pulled out her weapons. "You will pay for what you did to me!" Akira growled.

Camiella smiled icily, ready for him to die.

Akira dogged a few of his moves and kicked his staff out of his hand. He surrendered. "I have a proposition."

"We don't make deals with your kind." Camiella growled.

Akira pushed her knife in his throat the blood spilling on the floor.

Camiella spit on his corpse."Finally that ass whole is dead."

Akira turned away tears slowly running down her face. "We... we need to go, now and tell Eamon what we found." Akira said weakly.

Camiella nodded and wrapped her arm around her sister and they walked away.

...xXx...

(Back at the Estate)

"I can hardly believe this. Slavery of all things." Eamon said shocked. "I'm sad to say that I'm happy this is happened."

Camiella uncrossed her arms from her chest,"I really hate Loghain."

Akira sighed. "When will this nightmare be over?" She asked the Arl. "Soon, The Landsmeet will be tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest." Akira nodded and walked out of the room with her sister.

Camiella linked her arm with Akira's,"May I ask you a question?"

Akira nodded silently.

"Do you have any of the ashes left?"

"Yes I believe I do." Akira said.

"Give me it and let's go to my room."

Akira handed her the pouches and followed her sister.

Camiella welcomed her into her room and she made her sit down in the chair."I need to try this. I want you to be able to see."

Akira nodded and looked down gripping her leggings. "I just hope they work."

Camiella laid her back on the bed and made her close her eyes so she could sprinkle the ashes over them.

Akira breathed slowly praying to the maker this worked.

Camiella's hands glowed and she put all her healing power into it.

Akira felt the familiar healing tingle and relaxed, letting it do its job.

Camiella finished and she stumbled a little on her feet."Did it work?"

Akira opened her eyes slowly and held her hand up and sighed shaking her head sadly.

Camiella frowned and looked down,"Damn it."

"It's alright Cam." Akira said softly.

"No it's not!" she screamed."If I had just stayed home that day none of this shit would have happened to begin with!"

"Would we be as strong as we are now?" Akira asked.

"I'm just as weak as I was back then. You would be just as strong as you are now only you would be able to see." Camiella said.

"That's bull-shit and you know it." Akira said. "I wouldn't be able to do half the things I can do now."

"Sure you wouldn't be able to feel things coming but at least you would be able to see. Don't try and say you don't wish you could see."

Akira jolted and looked away. "True I want to see again, but I wouldn't want to change the past for anything." Akira said smiling softly.

Camiella looked at her,"If I had just stayed home like a good girl you and your family would be fine and well."

Akira sighed. "Haven't we grieved enough?" She asked standing and walking to the door. "I've already gotten over the fact Howe killed my parents and even with me getting vengeance, it won't bring them back. Can't you do the same?" she asked leaving Camiella in the room alone to think about what had been said.

Camiella crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the balcony so she could look at the sky,"I can't stop grieving because it's all my fault."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(The day of the Landsmeet)

Camiella got dressed in a red, long sleeved shirt with long black leather pants. She strapped her daggers to her hips and she gently ran her fingers over the intricate details on her staff.

"You alright Cam?" Anders asked leaning against the door of her room.

She looked up at him and smiled,"Yea, just trying to remember why you gave me this staff."

"Cause I knew you would need it to protect the people you love. See this inscription." he said pointing to the foreign language carved into the staff's hilt.

"What does it say?"she asked looking up at him.

"It say's 'To lead the lost back to their path and protect them and light their way.' I gave it to you cause you needed it. Like you need it now." he said and kissed her lips softly before standing up and walking to the door to find Akira.

Camiella smiled and strapped it to her back without bothering to wrap it. She walked out the door, braiding her long hair down over her shoulders.

(The Landsmeet)

As the group walked in Arl Eamon was making his speech against Loghain, how he has lead them on the wrong path. Loghain came in and asked where Eamon's puppet was. Akira walked in and Loghain asked her about her trying to sell Ferelden to the Orlaisan forces. Akira scoffed. "The Blight is the threat here. Not Orlais." Bann Aflastan agreed with her telling him about the refugees in her bannorn. Arl Wolf spoke out saying his Bannorn had fallen against the darkspawn. Loghain said he understood the blight was here but asked did they need Grey Wardens to defeat it, bringing up the battle of Ostagar saying how they left the king to his death. Akira scoffed. "Right lets talk about you selling the elves of the Alinage into slavery."

Camiella crossed her arms over her chest, trying to remain unnoticed. She wanted to get this stupid thing over with.

"What? there is no slavery in Ferelden. Explain yourself!" A noble man demanded Loghain who sighed saying there was no saving the Alinage before turning on Akira saying he's done his part to help Ferelden. "Did you let Howe torturer and kill innocent lives for the good of Ferelden?" Akira hissed as a noble son's father spoke about how his son may never walk again. Loghain said it was Howe's and Howe's alone doing for all the things he did then asked where is his daughter. Anora came in and started to say they were going to put an Imposter on the throne.

Camiella growled pulling her staff from her back,"Can I be the one to kill her?"

Akira shook her head and bit her cheek to keep from saying something she shouldn't. Loghain called for a vote and one by one most of the nobles supported the Wardens only one said Loghain. They won.

Camiella smiled icily,"That's right bitches."

Loghain started yelling saying they were all traitors to Ferelden Akira sighed. "Call off your men and we'll settle this honorably." Loghain nodded as they listened to the terms of the duel. "Alistair Theirin of the Grey Wardens as well as King Maric's last living son will duel for me." Akira called out. Alistair nodded and grabbed his sword walking forward.

Camiella smiled,"You beat the shit out of him Ali-Cat."

The fight ended soon after it began Loghain had surrendered and complimented on how well he fought thinking he was like Calian, a child wanting to play at war. "Screw Maric, this is for Duncan!" Alistair said. Riordan stopped him asking for Loghain to become a Warden. Akira glared at him. "Absolutely, not. Blood will be repaid in blood." Akira said nodding for Alistair to proceed with the execution. soon Loghain lay dead in the middle of the floor.

Camiella smiled and glared at Anora,"Your father's dead now, what are you going to do with your life now?"

Eamon spoke up saying Alistair would take his father's throne. Alistair looked at him and shook his head saying no one has decided that. Anora pounced on the opportunity saying Alistair said he supported her from his outburst and glared at Camiella.

Camiella pushed the girl aside,"Alistair do not let this bitch on the throne. Take it and be king with your wife."

Eamon turned to Akira and asked for her help. Akira nodded saying, "Alistair will take his father's throne." Alistair smirked moving closer to her, "Me and my _wife_ shall take the throne." he said holding Akira's hand.

Camiella smiled at Anora,"See you later skank."

Eamon told Anora she must relinquish all claim to the throne but Anora snarled at him. "If you think I will swear that oath because of a fool and his blind wife tell me to you obviously know nothing of me." Akira sighed and looked at Alistair who ordered. "Take her to the dungeon, If I don't survive Akira will take my throne."

Anora glared at the couple as she was taken away. Alistair spoke out to the nobles with a speech uniting them with him and asked Camiella to be his general.

"G-General?" she asked in a shocked tone.

Alistair nodded and told them to wait in the back room while he was to have the nobles swear fealty to him. Akira walked in the room looking a little green before going in a room and throwing up in a bucket.

"Yay! Your showing signs now!" Camiella said happily.

"I'm not believing I'm pregnant until I actually know." She said weakly as she wiped her mouth.

"Well Anders can check you." she said sitting down beside her.

Akira sighed running her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to wait until I know for sure, morning sickness will not convince me, maybe when I start showing I will believe I am pregnant. For now, I'm not and I swear if you tell anyone or Alistair I will hurt you." she said and a few seconds later Alistair walked through the door.

"I need to go, I'll see you later guys." she said walking around Alistair and out the door.

Zevran snuck up behind Camiella and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her softly.

She smiled,"Hey Zev."

"Soo. Are you happy now?" he asked her.

"I've been happy. What makes you think I haven't been?"

"Oh, I'm just talking about your sister becoming queen and possibly being pregnant." the elven assassin said.

"Oh that, of course. I'm so excited I could strangle someone."

Zevran smirked and looked at her. "We should be leaving in a few hours."

"I know."she whispered.

"Well... what are we going to do till then?" he asked seductively, his hand snaking down to gently squeeze her bottom.

Camiella moved against him,"I can think of a few things."

Zevran smirked. "Sadly it isn't my turn." he said pulling away from her.

Camiella raised her eyebrows,"Not your turn?"

Another pair of arms wrapped around her waist as his warm lips kissed her skin. "It's my turn." Anders whispered.

She smirked and turned around, pushing him against the wall, pulling his robes up so she could shove her hand into his smalls to wrap her hands around his long cock.

Anders moaned and thrusted against her.

She smiled and continued to stroke him. She let her lips trail over his neck before she kissed him roughly on the lips, her tongue shoving into his mouth.

Anders growled and pulled away from her pulling her into a room and bending her over a desk thrusting into her core hard and violent.

Camiella dug her nails into the wood, while she let her loud moans pass through her lips and into the air."My little puppy has been needing this for days hasn't he?"she asked as he thrusted into her again.

Anders pounded into her harder and faster until his seed shot into her core, moaning loudly as he did so.

Camiella cried out her release and she laid her sweaty forehead on the cool wood of the desk."I've missed you, puppy."

Anders smiled and gently cupped her breast. "Oh trust me _kitten_, this isn't the half of it." he said entering her again.

Camiella moaned again,"What exactly do you have planned?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Anders finished in her again and smiled whispering in her ear. "To show you how much I've missed you and show how much you mean to me." he said turning her over on her back and taking her again. Camiella's orgasm tore through her body as he fucked her over and over again until she was about ready to break.

"Oh Anders..." she breathed laying her head against his chest,"We're going to have to stop because I don't have any energy left to continue."

Anders breathed heavily and pushed back the damp locks of his golden hair from his face as he smiled down at her and nodded. "You know..." he started trying to catch his breath. "We should be leaving in an hour."

"I know. But what exactly do we plan to do with our remaining time. Sex is out of the question, one more orgasm and I'll pass out."

Anders smirked and kissed her passionately. "We could try and get ready." he suggested.

Camiella nodded,"Alright I need a bath though before we leave. Then I'll get dressed."

Anders nodded and properly dressed himself, leaving to get his things ready.

Camiella grabbed her clothes and pulled them on her body before running to her bedroom so she could take her bath.

When she got out she found Anders had already packed up her things for when they were to leave.

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind,"Thanks puppy."

You're welcome love." He said kissing her lips softly. A knock on the door told them they were about to head to Redcliff and they better hurry up.

Camiella smiled,"Let's go,"she said grabbing his hand in hers.

Anders nodded and followed her.

...xXx...

(Redcliff)

The group entered the Castle after defeating the darkspawn in the village, Akira, Alistair and Riordan took Anders away for a 'talk' and left Camiella.

Camiella sighed knowing what was going on.

After an two hour wait Anders came back out with the other three wardens looking slightly ill but fine.

Camiella walked over to him gently touching his cheek,"You ok?"

He nodded, "Just a little... woozy is all." he said swaying a bit.

She helped him into a chair and she ran off to get a cool rag and when she came back she laid it on his forehead.

Anders sighed and held onto it, mumbling a soft thank you. "We should get to bed." Alistair said to Akira who nodded weakly, "We'll need our strength for the Archdemon tomorrow." She said and gently squeezed Anders' hand before walking off with Alistair.

Camiella kissed Anders on his cheek and began rubbing his temples for him.

"You should get some sleep, love." Anders said softly.

"I won't sleep unless your lying there next to me."

Anders sighed and pulled away from her. "I'll be there... I just need to be alone for a little."

Camiella sighed and nodded and left to her room.

Zevran waited for her in her room.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head laying against his chest.

"You alright mi amour?" The elf asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired,"she whispered

Zevran nodded and covered her up.

Camiella's eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Morning)

Camiella lifted her head off the pillow and crawled from the bed.

Zevran woke when she did and sighed. "Anders didn't come back." He said softly.

She shook her head sadly and pulled on her clothes leaving the room in a hurry.

She found Anders outside on the steps with Leader.

"Why didn't you come to bed like you said you were?" she asked.

"I was... caught up with Akira. I wanted to know a few things about what I had done." He said.

"About being a Grey Warden?"

He nodded smirking. "Yea."

Camiella sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder."I was worried about you."

Anders looked at her and smiled kissing her hair. "Nothing to worry about, darling. I'm just fine."

"You could have died. What would I do without my puppy?" Camiella asked.

Anders looked up. "You would still have part of me." He said softly.

Camiella touched his cheek,"I couldn't stand to lose you."

Anders looked in the distance. "Who would you want to loose? Akira or me?" he asked.

Camiella looked shocked,"Anders, how could ask a question like that? I couldn't stand either one of you. Please don't tell me you plan on taking the final blow."

"I know... but What if there was something to prevent it?" he asked slowly.

"Then I would do anything to save you and her." she said.

Anders opened his mouth to tell her something but Akira and Alistair interrupted them. "We need to go now." Alistair said.

Camiella looked up and nodded. She stood to her feet."I'll hurry and go get my weapons."

Morrigan looked at Camiella with a strange glance, as if she knew something.

She frowned and ran off toward her room, slipping her daggers into their sheaths at her hips and she strapped her staff to her back.

As she passed the dark haired witch, Morrigan said. "I can see why you take him to bed, he is very good." she said walking away.

Camiella's eyes widened and she looked shocked for a moment before looking angry and walking back to the other.

The group walked to Denerim where they found the darkspawn hoard.

"Let's get this over with," Camiella said angrily pulling her staff out.

Akira nodded and split the group up, taking Anders, Zevran, Camiella and Leader. She left without saying goodbye to Alistair and walked through the gate.

Camiella glared at Anders every so often and when he would look at her she looked away staring off into the distance.

"What happened to you two?" Zevran asked.

Akira sighed as she ran up the steps to the top of Fort Drakon, to find the Archdemon attacking the men at the top.

Camiella pulled her staff out,"That thing is huge."

Akira nodded. "But we're gonna kill it." she said softly.

Camiella's eyes watered,"Why couldn't it have been me to be the Grey Warden?"

The small group attacked the Archdemon with balistas weakening the beast. Akira felt a pull of magic and dogged and emissary's attack and put her sword through it's abdomen. Akira nearly froze as she heard words come from its mouth. "This one will die." he said. She let the creature drop to the floor dead and then felt the Archdemon stumble and fall to the ground. Akira gripped her sword and darted between the fray of darkspawn to the dragon and buried her sword in its skull before it got up, a bright light consuming her. Akira gritted her teeth and pulled the sword out causing a huge explosion to happen. 'I'm coming home guys.' Akira thought and fell unconscious.

Camiella ran to her side,"Please, you can't leave me Akira." she whispered pulling the young girl to her chest.

Anders saw a raven caw at him before flying off. Anders nodded walking over to her, "Camiella." he whispered touching her shoulder.

"What?!" she asked, gently pushing Akira's hair from her face.

"She isn't dead." he said softly.

Camiella looked up at him,"She sure looks dead to me."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Anders said taking Akira from her.

Camiella looked away from him and stood up brushing past him, walking away.

Anders sighed and looked up. "I hope you weren't lying Morrigan." he said softly walking forward.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next few days Akira's condition had improved greatly, and Camiella was told she should wake in the next day or less. Akira's eyes slowly opened to looking at the ceiling the stone detail in it.

Camiella shot up from the chair and she jumped on the bed looking down into her sister's clear blue eyes. She covered her mouth and she started sobbing.

"I... I can see." she said softly.

Camiella nodded and her face fell into her hands,"I-I'm so glad your alive and you can see again and I-I-I thought I lost you. He kept telling me you we're going to be okay but I couldn't believe anything that came from Anders mouth. I'm so happy that everything is going to be okay. Oh baby girl, you can see." she sobbed.

Akira nodded. "They did work." Akira said softly touching her eyes tears slowly falling down her face.

Camiella hugged her,"I'll go get Alistair, he'll want to know your awake," she said before letting go and retrieving Akira's husband

Alistair nearly burst into Akira's room and saw her blue eyes instead of the gray that had covered her entire eye. "Kira." He said going to her and kissing her passionately. Anders stood at the doorway and grabbed Camiella's arm. "We need to talk."

"What do you want?" she asked pulling her free from his grasp.

"I need to tell you why Akira survived." he said.

"I don't want to hear it Anders." Camiella said angrily turning to walk away

"No." he said pulling her to him. "I slept with Morrigan, only to save Akira, and protect you." he said. "I had no choice. Morrigan threatened to go to Alistair and we both know we don't need another bastard which would be the next heir to the throne, and it would break Akira's heart if he slept with her. Would you stand for that?" Anders asked.

"No," Camiella whispered, tears brimming her eyes."But don't you think it would have been nice if you had told me. I keep thinking you don't care enough to bother telling me. I thought you were going to leave me, for that bitch no less. I don't want to lose you damn it." she said as she tried to pull herself from his grasp on her.

"I do love you, Camiella. I would never leave you for that... _woman_." Anders hissed.

Camiella looked up at him,"Promise?"

Anders nodded. "Only you."

She pulled him closer to her, her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips pressed to his in a loving kiss.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered softly.

"I forgive you."

Anders smiled and kissed her back.

Camiella pulled away,"Maybe we should move this somewhere else."she whispered seductively.

Anders nodded and pulled her into his room.

Camiella pulled her shirt up over her head before she undid the hoops on his robes.

Anders smiled and pushed her on the bed settling between her legs.

"I've missed you." she whispered

Anders smiled and pushed into her core.

She gripped the sheets in a tight hold, her legs quivering with pleasure.

Anders thrusted harder into her and finally brought her over her climax and soon spilled into her heat.

Camiella smiled weakly,"I love you."

Anders smiled and kissed her passionately. "So do I."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course, love." he said kissing her cheek.

She pulled him down on the bed with her, her arms wrapping around him.

Anders smiled and fell asleep.

(morning)

Akira bent over a bucket and emptied the contents in her stomach. Akira hated this morning sickness already. Camiella was helping her get dress for her and Alistair's coronation.

"I'm going to make sure you look absolutely stunning."

"Oh, I hate this. And I think I'm getting fat." she said annoyed as she touched her slightly swelled stomach, and banged the ball of her foot on the stone ground.

"It's ok, maybe your showing early." Camiella said smiling."I still haven't started showing yet."

Akira groaned. "I really don't like this." she said as she continued to kick the ball of her foot on the floor. "Old blind habit," she said annoyed.

"Awwww don't be such a sour puss."

"I am not going out there with this," She said motioning to her slight swell. "showing." Akira said annoyed. "And I don't want Alistair to think anything is going on with me. I'm not giving him something that could be easily crushed." Akira said sitting down and gripping her hair.

Camiella sighed,"If you wear black and something slightly flowy they'll never notice."

"Black? No I'm sorry you're the one helping, do your worst." Akira said forcing herself to be still.

Camiella sighed,"You don't have to be sorry, your under a lot of stress right now."

"I'm really sorry, I just... I'm so worried about us, the baby, everything." She said weakly.

"Everything will be fine." Camiella said pulling a long black silk dress that had a belt just under the breasts and ruffles on it down from the closet.

Akira breathed. "That is a black dress." Akira said weakly.

"Would you like red better?" she asked

"Yes." Akira said slightly feeling better about the color.

Camiella pulled a similar one from the closet that was a light blood red.

Akira nodded and gently touched the silk dress. "That's a lot better, thank you."

"No problem, put it on and I'll fix your hair and make-up." Camiella said going over to the vanity to get everything ready.

Akira nodded and slowly put the dress on feeling very weird doing it herself.

Camiella giggled and helped her tie the ribbon belt. She then took her sister's hand and made her sit at the vanity so she could apply a light red eye shadow and a slight gloss to her lips. She then braided the young girl's hair adding a red ribbon at the end."There my lovely sister you look absolutely ravishing."

Akira smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sis." She said hugging her sister.

Camiella hugged her back,"It's nothing really."

Akira smiled and sighed. "Can Anders check me, then If it's over three months I'll tell Alistair." Akira said.

Camiella nodded and left to get Anders, she came back with him explaining what she wanted him to do.

Anders nodded and had her lye down on the bed as he checked her and smiled. "Three months." Akira nodded and sat up, sighing. "I guess I'll tell him." She said standing up.

"Yay!"Camiella said excitedly.

Akira chuckled and asked. "Do you want to be in here when I tell him?" she asked.

"Of course. I want to see his face when you do."

Akira chuckled and touched her eye. "So do I." she said softly. Anders went out and got the king and brought him back. "Anders said you wanted to tell me something, Love?"

Camiella held Anders hand and leaned on his shoulder, a smile on her face.

Akira nodded and took a deep breath. "Alistair... you know no matter what, I love you." Anders scoffed. "She is really terrified, but let her do it." He whispered to his lover.

She nodded and pulled their intertwined hands to her chest.

Alistair smirked crossing his arms. "Could you make it more obvious? Just tell me already darling." Akira blushed and looked down, before breathing and looking up at him. "Alistair..." She paused for a split second then continued. "I'm pregnant."

Camiella kissed Anders hand and grinned at her sister.

Alistair looked at her for what felt like years. Akira shifted nervously. "Please say something. Anything." She begged. "How long?" he asked softly.

Camiella gripped Anders hand tighter.

"About three months." Akira said. "Are you-?" She was cut off by his lips crashing into her's shocking Akira for a brief moment before she kissed him back. Alistair pulled away and smiled. "This is a blessing. I can't believe we're actually going to be a family." Alistair said smirking like an idiot. Akira smiled and hugged her husband tightly.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Camiella said, her eyes bright with happiness.

Akira smiled and thanked her sister.

She hugged the couple and skipped off from the room.

After the coronation and revealing the couple were due for a child a man gently tapped on Camiella's shoulder. "Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to know a hot tempered mage and a blind as a bat girl would you?" A familiar voice asked her.

Camiella turned around,"Who you calling hot tempered Fergus?!"

Fergus laughed heartily and ruffled her hair. "Just to get your attention, sis."

Camiella crossed her arms over her chest,"And Akira isn't blind anymore."

"She's not? And tell me that same Akira isn't up there with the new king saying they are going to have their first child together." he said pointing at the couple.

"Where did he come from?" he asked curiously. "I though she would settle for no man like you." Fergus said smirking.

"First off they met in the Grey Wardens and I have settled down, I'm pregnant too." Camiella said.

"Oh? Who's the man?" Fergus asked smirking.

Camiella blushed and rubbed the back of her neck,"You mean men?"

"_Men_?" He asked looking around for them.

"I'll go get them," she said before running off and retrieving the men and bringing them back,"Fergus, this is Zevran and Anders."

"Fergus," Anders said shaking his hand. Zevran looked at Fergus smirking. "I see where Akira gets her looks." he said.

Camiella smiled,"Don't mind him Fergus, he's an extreme flirt."

As are All Antivan crows." Oraina said walking over to them with her son Oren who tackled Camiella, hugging her waist. "Auntie Cam!" he yelled happily.

Camiella's eyes watered as she wrapped her arms around him,"Oh my little Oren, I've missed you."

"Oren, Oraina." Akira said behind them. Oren bolted to his aunt and jumped on her his arms wrapping around her waist. Akira chuckled and looked at his face. "You are absolutely adorable and Oraina you look absolutely lovely." Fergus walked over and looked at his sister's eyes and saw the blue instead of gray and smiled. Oraina sighed. "Oren get back over here." she said annoyed. Oren looked at Camiella with pouting eyes.

"He's fine Oraina, I was just about to ask him if he would like to go play with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Come on love, He'll be alright With Camiella and Akira." Fergus said to his wife who sighed. "Alright."

Camiella clapped happily and she leaned down and picked up Oren in her arms,"What game would you like to play?"

"So is this your family?" Alistair asked as he walked over beside Akira. Fergus glared at him. "Yes and I'm her older brother. Have you taken care of my sister?"

Camiella frowned,"He's treated her like a queen."

Alistair chuckled, "It's ok Cam, Akira warned me about this." he said and looked at his brother-in-law. "Why don't we go in my study and talk about this." Fergus grabbed the other two men. "You two are coming with me also." he said dragging them with the two.

Camiella giggled,"My poor lovers."

Akira chuckled. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." she said.

"I hope so. But we should get Oren some fun, what game do you miss the most my little nephew?"

"Tag!" Oren yelled.

"Tag it is." Camiella said setting him down on the ground before tagging her sister and running off,"Your it Sister!"

Akira shook her head. "You really aren't getting away." she said and closed her eyes taping her foot on the ground and finding the closest person to her and going towards them. Oren yelped as she picked him up. "Tag." she whispered putting him down and running.

Camiella giggled and ran from Oren.

They played for hours until someone grabbed Camiella behind her and kissed her neck.

Camiella smiled,"Hello."she whispered.

Anders smirked and kissed her cheek, Fergus came back to his wife and held her, Alistair came back to Akira and kissed her lips softly. Oren made a sickened face as he watched the three couples."Eww!"

Camiella giggled,"What did Fergus talk about with you?" she asked in a soft tone.

"That girls are icky." Oren said grinning. Akira, Alistair, Anders and Zevran laughed but Oraina glared at Fergus.

"Girls are not icky. We are soft and warm and cuddly. When you get a girl you'll understand." Camiella said wrapping her arms around Anders.

"Warm and cuddly my arse." Fergus mumbled then shut his mouth with the death glare from Oraina. "Remember When Fergus was like that?" Akira asked her sister.

"Yup, I remember it so well." she said giggling.

"I think we were all like that at one time." Alistair said smirking. Akira chuckled and kissed her husband again. "Not when I was around."

Camiella smiled,"I used to hate the idea of loving a man."

"So you liked the idea of loving a woman?" Fergus teased.

"Maybe, I considered it so mom and father would get off my back about marriage."

"I really hated that year." Akira groaned.

"I didn't want to be married off to a stuck up noble man that would keep me away from my freedom. So I pretended to love this one women who was more than willing to play along." Camiella said, smiling

"You mean Iona? lady Landra's elven servant?" Akira asked.

She nodded,"Iona was just right. One time I did have sex with her. It was nice."

Akira's face darkened. "Did not need to hear that and that wasn't appropriate." she said motioning to the 10 year old boy.

Camiella giggled,"My bad, I guess I'll shut up now."

Akira sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're having supper later want to join us?" she asked. "Well we're coming." Fergus said. "Since I need to know more about him." he said pointing at Alistair.

Camiella smiled,"One thing you'll learn is that he loves cheese."

Akira and Alistair chuckled. "If I start going on a cheese craving I hold you responsible." Akira said pointing to her husband who laughed. Fergus laughed and looked at Camiella. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and pulled on her lovers hands,"Let's go."


	24. Epilouge

Epilogue

(Two years later)

Camiella smiled and picked up her little boy into her arms and spun him around,"How is my little boy doing?"he smiled,"I'm fine mommy."

"Auntie Camy!" A little boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes said running up to her.

"Hey there Alex." she said pulling her son on her hip, his dark hair was pulled from his face into a ponytail so you could see his leather brown eyes. "I think Stephen has been waiting for you."

Alex smiled and looked at Stephen, "Hi Stephen."

"I'm glad your here, please help me get her to let me go." he said annoyed. Camiella laughed and put her son down."Fine go play while I go in a visit with my sister and brother-in-law."

Alex looked up at his Aunt. "Mama and papa didn't tell us you were coming." he said. "Brother will be happy to see you." he3 said happily and called out behind him to his brother. "Duncan, Auntie Camiella and Zevran are here!"

Duncan came out and looked just like his father. "Aunt Cam Uncle Zev, Where's uncle Anders?" he asked.

Camiella frowned,"He had some business he had to take care of. He should be coming in a week or two."

Duncan nodded and ran after his twin brother and cousin who were climbing a tree. Zevran chuckled. "Anders didn't lie when he said they looked almost exactly like their parents. Except Akira would be a boy"

"Yup." she said turning around to wrap her arms around his waist."Stephan has your eyes."

"Well, next time we have a child Anders is getting you pregnant." Zevran said.

Camiella smiled,"What, you don't like how he turned out?"

"No, I just want Anders to have a turn since he did get you pregnant first, Plus one of mine is enough." he said and gently swatted her ass. "Now go, I think your sister would be happy to see you." he said walking over to the children and started to play a game with them.

Camiella smiled and skipped off into the castle,"OH SISTER, GUESS WHO HAS COME TO VISIT!"She screamed.

Alistair chuckled as he sat in his study with his pregnant wife as he looked over paperwork. "You think she'll be mad?" Akira asked him.

Camiella sat down in a nearby chair, suddenly woozy."I probably should tell Anders I'm pregnant again." she whispered before standing back up and going on a search for Akira.

Akira sighed and told Leader to bring Camiella to the study.

Camiella walked in and hugged her sister."How is my beautiful sister?"

Akira shrugged, "The usual." she said smiling at her.

"What, having sex about everyday?" Akira guessed sitting down as she placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly.

Camiella smiled,"Not just that, I turned 27 today. And I've killed at least 50 Templars and I've stolen 100 golds worth of stuff from some nobles in Orlais when me and the guys went on vacation 6 months ago. I also made some trouble for myself in a city in the Anderfelds and I'm not welcome back there. How fun is that right? Stephan hasn't started showing signs of being a mage yet so hopefully he'll be safe. But I can't say the same about my new one coming in." she said pointing to her stomach."Me and Anders have been at it for months. I'm just now starting to feel the effects. This baby is going to be trouble, I can feel it."

"Speaking of him did he get my letter about Morrigan?" Alistair asked.

"Yea, that's why he isn't here with me. He went looking for her so they could talk." Camiella said bitterly.

Akira burst out laughing. "Sister, I love you, I really do. But you are crazy!"

Camiella laughed,"That's what they tell me. But when Zevran and Anders find out I'm pregnant, no more danger and excitement for me." she said annoyed. "But enough about me, do you know the sex of your new baby yet?"

Akira shook her head. "It's too early to tell and I sort of want it to be a surprise." "Like Alex and Duncan?" Alistair jested. Akira glared at him. "They didn't know it was twins until I had them." Akira sighed. "But we're hoping for a girl." she said.

"I hope she looks just like you."Camiella said, leaning against the wall for support as another wave of dizziness wash over her."What do you plan on naming her?"

Akira smiled. "After mother, but everyone will call her Rose since that's he middle name." "And if it's another-." Alistair was cut off by a shoe thrown by his head which he dogged. "We have two mama's boys Alistair, I need a little girl and you need a daddy's little girl." She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "What about you?" Akira asked Camiella.

"I want a girl. Stephan is so attached to Zevran, it's not even funny. He already knows how to pickpocket and lockpick. He stole 4 gold pieces from me the other day without me even knowing." she said,"I want this girl to be like me. Dangerous and awesome."

Akira chuckled. "Zevran isn't getting near Rose." Alistair said as he signed some papers. "Oh, hush." Akira said swatting him only for him to grab her hand and kiss her palm smirking.

Camiella smiled,"You guys are so perfect for each other."

Akira rolled her eyes. "So how old is Stephen?"

"He'll be three in a couple of months. I'm taking him to Antiva so he can have a good idea of what his father grew up in."

"That's good, Duncan and Alex just turned two a month ago." Akira said. "From what Anders told me, the baby is gonna be born in spring. What about you?" she asked.

Camiella rubbed the back of her neck,"I haven't exactly told them yet. I haven't been showing any signs yet until a week ago. Zevran just thinks I'm sick."

Akira pinched the bridge of her nose chuckling. "They are going to be so pissed. And get the same treatment as me, being under constant watch."

"That's why I haven't told them. I can't stand having someone constantly breathing down my neck telling me what I can and can not do just because I'm pregnant even if the ones saying it are he loves of my life."

"Hey I don't mind some of the time." She said glaring at her husband who smirked. "I really don't mind it by the kids when I'm going out with them."

Camiella smiled,"I'll tell them when Anders comes back. Or maybe I should write him and he'll come home early."

"Do you know where he went?" Akira asked.

She frowned and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest,"Somewhere with Morrigan."she growled.

Akira sighed, "Shall we go play with our boys?" she asked.

Camiella nodded.

"Be careful." Alistair said. Akira chuckled and gave him a small peck on the lips before walking outside with Camiella. They watched Zevran and Stephen chase Akira's boys around, making Akira laugh.

"Zevran is a good father. Stephan is in love with him."

"Does he spend time with you?" Akira asked.

"Stephan finds me annoying with my constant loving. But every now and then he does come and spend time with me. I don't mind. He's very grown up for his age."

Alex was in the tree and jumped down onto Zevran laughing. Duncan chuckled and shook his head watching Stephen trying to help his father. "Duncan is the one who keeps troublesome Alexander out of trouble." Akira said.

Camiella smiled,"I'm glad things are going good again."

Akira smiled. "Me too. Buuuut," Akira paused.

"But what?"

"I think you might want to tell your lover and son that you're pregnant again." She whispered. "And is Stephen the jealous type?"

"Only when it comes to Zevran." Camiella said. She sighed,"I'll go tell them now."

Akira nodded.

Camiella walked over to them and pulled them aside,"Guys, I need to tell you something."

"What is it darling?" Zevran asked holding Stephen in his arms.

Camiella looked down at her toes,"I'm pregnant again."

Zevran smirked. "Are you serious mi amour?" he asked.

"I'm totally serious."she said annoyed.

Zevran smiled and looked at his son. "What do you think about having a new little brother or sister, Stephen?"

Stephan thought for a moment and he looked up at his mother and smiled,"Sounds great, but it better not interfere with my time with daddy."

Zevran laughed. "Stephen when we have another child I have to play with them a little, and you can help."

Stephen pouted,"What ever."

Zevran laughed and walked over to kiss his lover on the lips.

Camiella smiled and kissed Stephan on the forehead,"You guys can go back and play now if you want."

Alex nodded and tugged on Stephen's pants "Come on Stephen." "Papa!" Duncan yelled as Alistair came and took him from his wife's arms. Akira glared at him. "I thought you had paperwork to finish?" "I do but I want to mess around with my family." Alistair said as he placed his eldest son on his hip.

Camiella giggled and wrapped her arms around Zevran's waist.

Zevran put his son down and the kid nearly bolted away from Alex who ran after him around the garden. Akira groaned. "What am I going to do with him?" "Let him play love. He's only having fun with his cousin." Alistair said as Stephen climbed up a tree and Alex climbed after him, making the adults laugh.

Camiella covered her mouth and bolted away from the group to some bushes so she could throw up.

Akira walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a comforting smile. "You alright?"

Camiella nodded,"This baby is giving me hell, it shouldn't be this bad so early. I've come close to passing out 5 times already. I feel so nauseous all the time." she said before throwing up again.

"Maybe... maybe you're later than you think?" Akira suggested.

"I could be but that would mean I'm at least five to six months considering the condition I'm in. Anders needs to hurry his ass up and come home,"she said angrily.

Akira sighed and a raven came and landed by them carrying a message. Akira took the message and read it looking confused.

"What?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her dress.

"It says 'Look behind you.'." Akira said and looked at Camiella.

Camiella cocked her head to the side and turned around.

Anders walked in front of the doorway of the garden, smiling at the two women.

"Anders!" Camiella screamed running over to him, tackling him into a hug,"I've missed you."she whispered.

Akira smiled at them. Anders smiled and kissed Camiella's lips softly.

"Oh, can we go and talk alone for a few minutes so I can tell you something?"she asked.

Akira nodded. "Of course, sis." she said walking away.

"Anders, I have good news! I'm pregnant!" Camiella said happily.

"Wait... with my child?" he asked hopeful.

"Of course. I thought I was just 2 months along but I might be farther.

Anders smiled and hugged her tightly and spinning her around since he was so happy. The blonde set her down and kissed her passionately. "Oh Maker, I love you so much Camiella Amell." He said smirking.

"And I love you Anders,"she said smiling."I couldn't imagine life without you."

"So how's Zevran's little runt been?" he asked smirking.

"Just as clingy to him as always."

Anders chuckled, "Lets hope this one isn't like him, too clingy."

"It won't this time. She'll be just like her mother." she said smiling happily.

"Let's hope so." Anders said. "Uncle Anders!" Alex yelled running to Anders and hugging his waist. Anders laughed and picked him up. "Hey there Alexander."

Camiella giggled and rubbed her stomach, excited about the day she was going to have this baby.

...xXx...

(A few months later)

Akira walked in Camiella's room. the female mage had just had her three babies that nearly killed her to have. She could hardly believe it and was happy for her. "Camiella?" she asked softly knocking on the door.

"Come in." Camiella croaked.

Akira smiled and walked in holding her baby girl. "I wanted to see how you were doing?" she asked sitting beside her gently cradling her daughter. "Do you want your kids?" she asked softly.

Camiella sat up from the bed and nodded,"I need to see the very babies that almost killed me."

Akira nodded and asked her to hold her baby girl for a moment while she got Camiella's children.

"Hey there Rosie." Camiella cooed, touching the babies cheek with her index finger.

Rose calmly slept in the female mage's arms until her mother returned with the assassin and his three year old son as well as the healer with the three babies. "How was she?" Akira asked sitting by her, holding the boy that had Anders blonde hair.

Camiella smiled,"She just slept." she said. She looked at Anders and tears brimmed her eyes,"Bring them to me."

Anders nodded and handed her the small baby girl, as Akira handed Anders the boy and took her baby back from Camiella, and sat beside her looking down at his daughter smiling.

Camiella's tears ran off her cheek and hit the babies blanket."She's so beautiful."she whispered.

Anders smiled and gently kissed his lovers cheek. "Yes she is."

Camiella gently brushed the girl's blond locks to the side as the baby opened her burgundy eyes and stared up at her mother."Hey there little on, are you hungry?"she asked

The little girl yawned before she started to cry telling both women she was hungry.

Camiella looked up at them before pulling her breast out and guided the little girl to it so she could feed.

Akira smiled and kissed her daughter's head as she slept. Alistair and his two year old boys came in after they fed their children and stood beside their mother except Alex tried to get a better look of his new female cousin. "Alex, you'll get your turn." Akira said stopping him from crawling on the crowded bed.

Camiella smiled,"He can hold her while I show my other two some love."

Akira nodded. "Alright." Alistair picked Alex up and sat on the edge of the bed with his son beside him.

Camiella gently helped Alex hold Rinna in his arms before she reached up and grabbed her two baby boys that looked exactly like their father. She smiled warmly and kissed their cheeks.

Alex giggled as Rinna gripped onto his finger. Alistair chuckled. "She's gonna be just like her mother." he said looking down at her.

"I know. Very dangerous just like her mother." Camiella said, looking up from her boys.

Stephen looked up at his father who picked him up and let him see his little brothers and sister who was in Alex's hands.

"How do you feel about your new brothers and sister?" Camiella asked him,"They are going to be awesome to play with when their not babies anymore."

Stephen looked at his brother and looked at his mother. "I guess it'll be nice to have someone else to play with when we aren't here."

"Glad to hear it. Alright, I think mother needs her rest, everyone get out."

Akira nodded and shooed the boys out of the room while her husband took Zevran and Anders out of the room.

"Thanks." she said tiredly

Akira smiled and closed the door looking at her baby girl who slept in her arm as her husband held her and looked with her, knowing all of their lives as a family has just started to begin.

(The End)


End file.
